Wedding
by Linkbaek04
Summary: [Chap.10] Baekhyun adalah anak yang patuh dengan selalu mengiyakan permintaan orang tuanya. Maka saat ayahnya meminta agar ia menikah dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya, ia hanya mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban. Chanbaek/Yaoi
1. chapter 1

Tittle : Wedding

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rate : M

.

.

.

.

.

WARN typo bertebaran

Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash

.

.

.

.

.

Get reading

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menarik sudut bibirnya dengan terpaksa saat tamu undangan memberikan selamat atas pernikahannya. Jika pengantin lain akan tersenyum hingga bibirnya kram dan giginya mengering sebagai suatu ekspresi kebahagian yang sedang dirasakan maka berbeda dengannya. Tidak ada setitik kehabagianpun yang ia rasakan. Semua terasa hambar, terasa terlalu biasa.

Pernikahan terjadi karena dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama bersama baik suka maupun duka dengan membangun rumah tangga yang diberkati oleh Tuhan. Definisi itu berlaku untuk mereka tapi bukan untuknya.

"Pernikahan terjadi karena ayah memintaku menikahi salah satu rekan bisnisnya untuk membantu mengokohkan perusahaan kami yang tengah dilanda badai krisis ekonomi"

Baekhyun adalah anak yang patuh kepada orang tuanya. Sejak kecil hingga remaja saat ini, ia tidak pernah menolak semua keinginan dan permintaan mereka. Hingga malam itu, tiba-tiba ia diminta untuk menikah dengan salah satu rekan bisnis ayahnya maka ia hanya mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban. Menurutnya apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak yang selama ini tubuh berkembang dari tangan hangat kedua orang tuanya selain menjadi seorang anak yang patuh.

Beberapa kali menghela nafas lelah bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan tapi saat ini ia telah merasa lelah dan bosan. Jika mereka mendengarkan dengan hikmat dengan perasaan mendebarkan saat pastor mengucapkan janji yang akan diucapakan maka ia hanya menatap datar pada pastor tua didepannya.

'Saya bersedia' bukan hanya sekedar ucapan belaka tetapi didalamnya terdapat makna yang mendalam dimana seseorang memang telah bersedia untuk mengemban tangung jawab sebagai seorang pasangan. Tapi menurut Baekhyun itu hanya pelangkap acara pernikahan. Jika sudah bosan maka cerai solusiya.

Ada tiga hal yang masih ia syukuri dalam pernikahan ini.

Pertama ia bersyukur karena pasangannya adalah seorang yang umurnya tidak telalu terpaut jauh darinya, awalnya ia berfikir bahwa orang yang akan menikahinya nanti seorang yang sebaya dengan ayahnya tapi untunglah tidak.

Namanya Park Chanyeol ia seorang laki-laki dengan sejuta pesona. Mereka memang pasangan pria-pria tapi itu bukanlah masalah karena sejak awal ia memang tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Definisi dari Park Chanyeol menurutnya adalah mendekati sempurna. Ia memiliki garis rahang yang tegas berbeda dengannya, memiliki tinggi tubuh yang prosional berbeda dengannya, memiliki mata bulat tajam hingga membuat wanita diluar sana meleleh saat bertatapan dengannya, ia iri karena bola matanya lebih banyak tertutupi oleh kelopak mata, Chanyeol juga memiliki segudang prestasi dapat dilihat karena ia telah memimpin salah satu perusaahan besar keluarga Park diumurnya yang masih terbilang muda, dan satu lagi yang kadang membuat tubuhnya meremang adalah deep voice yang dimilikinya.

Baekhyun harusnya menambah daftar hal ia syukuri menjadi empat tapi ia selalu mengelak.

Kedua, ia bersyukur karena tamu undangan hanya berkisar 30 orang saja, mereka hanya mengudang orang terdekat. Bukannya tidak mampu ayolah siapa yang akan meragukan kekayaan keluarga Park tapi ia dan Chanyeol memang sepakat untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka. Jadi ia tak perlu keluar dari sekolah ataupun membuat daftar jawaban dari teman-temannya dan juga kekasihnya nanti.

Dan yang ketiga tidak ada cinta diantara mereka. Ia tahu karena Chanyeol mengatakan padanya bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih begitupun dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Kringg kringg

Tangan putih itu keluar dari dari selimut meroon yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Menekan kuat dengan telapak tangan bagian atas jam weker untuk menghentikan dering yang memekakan. Beberapa saat kemudian disusul dengan menyembulnya kepala yang memperlihatkan wajah manis seorang pemuda.

Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya kemudian mengerjab sebentar dilanjutkan memandang langit-langit kamar untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia hendak duduk tapi tidak bisa. Menoleh kesamping kemudian perlahan ia memindahkan tangan kekar yang mengungkung tubuhnya itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol suaminya masih tertidur lelap. Banyak yang ia ketahui sejak dua bulan lalu setelah sah menjadi istri pemuda disampingnya kini contohnya Chanyeol yang akan bangun jam tujuh lewat.

"Aihss"

Baekhyun mendesis saat ia mendudukan pantatnya ditepi ranjang. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan panas. Kalian pasti tahu penyebabnyakan.

Suaminya adalah pria dewasa yang hampir menginjak 27 tahun yang pastinya hormone masih membumbung tinggi. Baekhyun tidak mempersalahkan sex karena ia tahu bahwa hal itu sudah seperti kebutuhan untuk Chanyeol. Mereka memang sering berbagi kehangatan diatas ranjang tetapi hubungan mereka tak ubahnya seperti gunung es dikutub utara. Dingin.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara derapan langkah dari tangga. Itu Chanyeol berjalan pelan dengan ponsel yang ia tempelkan pada telinga sebelah kirinya.

"Iya . aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

'Siapa?' Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati, tapi setelahnya ia menggendikan bahu, mungkin kekasihnya.

"Aku berangkat" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada berbisik tidak ingin menggangu pembicaran sepasang kekasih itu kemudian tangannya ia arahkan kemeja makan bermaksud memberi tahu pada Chanyeol bahwa sarapan telah siap. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir mencapai pintu. Ia membalikan badan dan melihat Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya naik turun pertanda memintanya untuk mendekat.

"Apa?" bertanya dengan berbisik lagi karena Chanyeol belum mengakhiri sambungannya.

Cup

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

"Gomawo. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu kesekolah. Belajarlah yang rajin oke"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Selanjutnya melangkah menuju pintu depan dengan tangan mengipas pelan pipinya yang menghangat karena kata-kata Chanyeol plus kecupan di diarea terfavoritnya yaitu dahi. Selama dua bulan baru kali ini Chanyeol berlaku demikian padanya.

.

.

.

.

 **XII B at SM Senior High Shcool**

"Kantin?"

Baekhyun menoleh saat Kyungsoo salah satu sahabatnya bertanya. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memasukan buku kedalam tas ransel miliknya.

"Eiii sepertinya aku sendirian saja kekantin" Kyungsoo berujar lagi.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun dibuat heran oleh temannya itu. Tadi mengajaknya sekarang justru ingin pergi sendiri.

"Pangeranmu telah tiba tuan putri~" Kyungsoo berujar dengan tersenyum aneh.

"Baekkie"

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya dipintu kelas. Ia refleks tersenyum saat Kris kekasihnya berdiri dengan tubuh menyandar pada pintu sambil melambai kearahnya.

"Hei" sambil membalas lambaian tangan dari kekasihnya itu.

Kris adalah seorang namja keturunan China-Kanada. Selain Chanyeol suaminya Kris juga masuk kategori mendekati sempurna menurutnya. Memiliki kontur wajah seperti orang Kanada kebanyakan dengan postur tubuh bak model catwalk disertai rambut pirang andalannya pastinya kalian tahu setampan apa seorang Kris. Memiliki jiwa pemimpin yang tegas adalah nilai plus untuknya terbukti ia pernah dipercaya untuk menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Menunggu lama?" Baekhyun bertanya saat telah sampai dihadapan Kris.

"Selama apapun asalkan itu kau maka aku tidak akan pernah keberatan" ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun malu hingga menghadiahkan tinjuan main-main didada bidang kekasihnya itu.

Cup

Baekhyun menundukan kepala dalam setelah Kris mengecup dahinya. Ia bisa merasakan wajah hingga telinganya memanas. Wajahnya pasti terlihat seperti tomat dengan tingkat kematangan sempurna sekarang.

"Ciee…cieee"

"Pangeran bisa kau menciumku sekali lagi…."

"Baiklah tuan putri aku akan menciumu lagi…"

Baekhyun merasa sangat malu saat ini karena digoda habis-habisan oleh teman sekelasnya sedangkan pembuat masalah justru tersenyum senang sebagai tanggapan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Kris bertanya saat Baekhyun hanya menusuk random makanannya dengan sumpit.

"Enak. Tapi aku tidak berselera"

"Jadi kau ingin makan apa?" Kris bertanya dengan tangan membelai pipi putih kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun sedikit terlihat lebih kurus. Ia khawatir terhadap Baekhyun karena akhir-akhir ini nafsu makannya kurang baik.

"Es cream"

"Ck sudah kuduga"

"Eii kenapa. Akukan memang suka es cream. Kau mau membelikanku es manis itukan eungg" Baekhyun yang beragyeo membuat keinginan Kris ingin memakan makhluk mungil nan menggemaskan disampingnya itu semakin besar.

"Anything for you babe" berucap dengan bibir mengecup mesra jemari Baekhyun.

" Oh ya kau kemanakan cincin yang kuberikan aku sudah tidak pernah melihat kau memakainya lagi. Dan ini cincin dari siapa?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris. Berusaha menyembunyikan cincin pernikahannya walaupun ia tahu hal itu percuma saja.

"Ada. Ini, aku menjadikannya sebagai kalung. Cincin yang kauberikan sangat indah jadi aku takut akan menghilangkannya nanti. Kau tahukan aku ceroboh. Dan yang kupakai ini adalah cincin pemberian eomma" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan membuat nada bicaranya senormal mungkin padahal dalam hatinya sangat gugup sekarang.

"Oh. Hei tenang saja aku tidak akan marah padamu"

Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah kepada Kris yang telah menyandang kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Kris adalah orang yang sangat baik, Kris menyanyanginya, Kris melindunginya, Kris selalu mendukungnya saat terpuruk, Kris selalu mengusahakan apapun untuknya dan Kris begitu mencintainya. Sedangkan yang ia bisa lakukan sebagai imbalan hanya cinta dan kebohongan tanpa perjuangan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau berselingkuh ya"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar tuduhan orang yang ada didepannya kini.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan ponselmu sedari tadi hingga mengabaikanku. Kau pasti sedang berbalas pesan dengan selingkuhanmukan?" tuduhnya lagi.

"Luhan dengar aku tidak berselingkuh ok. Aku hanya membicarakan masalah kantor dengan klienku" Chanyeol benar-benar jengah dengan kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya ia adalah pemuda yang cantik dengan mata rusa yang memikat tapi sikapnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Suka mengomel, menuduh, memerintah tanpa mau tahu situasi, pemarah, dan bersikap semaunya. Nilai plus yang dimilikinya menjadi nol karena sikap negativenya tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar tidak selingkuhkan?"

"Tidak" justru Luhanlah yang menjadi selingkuhan disini. Ia telah menikah dua bulan lalu tetapi masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya bukankah itu selingkuh, walaupun Baekhyun mengetahui hal ini tetapi tetap sajakan.

Berbicara tentang Baekhyun kemana perginya anak itu. Ia telah menelpon dan mengirimkan pesan berkali-kali tapi tidak ada satu panggilanpun yang diangkat atau membalas pesannya.

"Tuhkan kau mengabaikanku lagi"

"Hah kau benar-benar. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang saja. Hari juga hampir gelap"

"Tapikan ak-"

"Pulang"

.

.

.

.

"Kris terima kasih untuk hari ini" Baekhyun berkata sambil menyodorkan helm kepada kekasihnya. Ia pulang terlambat hari ini alasannya karena Kris membawanya pergi keberbagai tempat dan itu semua sesuai dengan keinginannya. Bukankah ia adalah pacar idaman.

"Apapun untukmu, asalkan kau bahagia"

Bahu Baekhyun menegang mendengar perkataan Kris. Jika Kris telah mengetaui semua kebohongan yang ia buat apakah Kris juga akan melepaskannya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Karena pilihannya adalah Chanyeol sesuai dengan permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah ya aku hanya terlalu senang hari ini" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada kikkuk.

"Jika aku telah membuatmu senang bisakah aku menciumu"

Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian menutup perlahan kedua matanya saat bibir mereka telah menempel sepenuhnya. Menggerakan perlahan kedua belah bibirnya saat dirasa Kris mulai melumatnya. Baekhyun mencoba mengosongkan fikirannya agar bisa terfokus pada ciuman mereka. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Terlalu fokus hingga tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol melihat mereka dari lantai atas. Buku-buku tangannya memutih seiring dengan kuatnya genggaman pada besi pembatas jendela.

"Cih"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **gaje banget??**

 **bukannya ngelanjutin ff yg laen eh malah bikin ff baru.**

 **ff ini juga chapnya g banyak kok**

 **RnR juseyo**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Wedding

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Temukan Sendiri

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rate : M

.

.

.

.

.

WARN typo bertebaran

Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash

.

.

.

.

.

Get reading

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah besar yang saat ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya dan Chanyeol. Suasana lenggang yang menyapa sudah bukan hal asing lagi baginya karena Chanyeol biasanya akan pulang larut malam, sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Baekhyun kadang berfikir apakah Chanyeol tidak pernah lelah dengan jam kerja yang selama itu.

"Baru pulang?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat suara baritone masuk kedalam pendengarannya. Mengelus pelan dadanya agar jantung yang terletak dibalik tulang rusuk berdetak stabil kembali.

"Iya. Aku dari rumah teman"

"Apakah tadi aku bertanya kau dari mana" ujarnya lagi.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah dapur dengan tatapan heran. Ada apa dengannya? Marahkah?

"Apa kau sudah makan?"Baekhyun bertanya sambil berjalan mengekori Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Belum" ia kembali dibuat berfikir keras atas sikap Chanyeol kepadanya. Hubungan mereka memang kurang baik tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah berbicara ketus padanya. Sepertinya memang ada yang mengganggu fikiran Chanyeol saat ini, urusan kantor mungkin.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah sebantar, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu"

Ia memang sudah terbiasa memasak untuk Chanyeol selama dua bulan ini walaupun ada beberapa maid yang dipekerjakan untuk mengurus rumah. Ia hanya tidak mau melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja karena walau bagaimanapun statusnya saat ini telah memiliki seorang suami.

Kemudian dengan segera membuka lemari pendingin, menggaruk pelipisnya saat benda yang diinginkan tak ada ditempat biasa.

"Tidak perlu, aku telah memesan _delivery_. Seharusnya kau sebagai seorang istri harus lebih memperhatikan suamimu bukan justru pergi entah kemana dan baru pulang malam"

"Maaf" Baekhyun mencicit pelan. Chanyeol memang benar-benar marah.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukan kedalam mulut gigitan pizza terakhirnya sambil sesekali terkikik geli melihat acara _Variety Show_ yang disuguhkan pada layar LED dengan ukuran cukup besar.

"Song Joongki sangat tampan" kalimat itu secara tak terkandali keluar dari bibir tipis miliknya.

"Siapa tadi yang kau bilang?" Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Song Jooki bukankah ia sangat tampan?"

"Begitu saja kau bilang tampan. Seleramu benar-benar buruk" menjawab dengan ketus.

"Dia memang tampan" Baekhyun tak terima atas ucapan Chanyeol. Jika seleranya buruk berarti ribuan bahkan jutaan orang diluaran sana yang mengidolakan Joongki mempunyai selera buruk juga. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol hari ini?

"Kenapa kau mengganti chanelnya? Kemarikan remote itu padaku!" jika mood Chanyeol sedang buruk ya buruk saja tidak perlu membuat mood orang lain ikut memburuk juga.

"Tidak"

Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua tangan pendeknya berusaha menggapai _remote_ _control_ yang keberadaannya semakin menjauh karena perbuatan Chanyeol. Lebih memajukan tubuhnya kala keberadaan benda tersebut semakin mundur ke belakang. Sedang tubuh Chanyeol mulai terdesak disofa karena Baekhyun terus memajukan tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri menapak pada dada bidang miliknya sedangkan tangan kanan masih berusaha menggapai tangan Chanyeol yang terulur kebelakang.

"Berikan ugh" terlalu fokus pada _remote_ _control_ hingga melupakan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini tepat didepan matanya terdapat suguhan berupa leher putih menggoda yang biasa ia bubuhi dengan _kissmark_. Memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya saat leher itu menggesek pelan hidung mancung miliknya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukan yang bisa membuat akal sehatnya tak berfungsi seketika. Sial, Baekhyun sangat menggoda.

"Berikan!" Baekhyun memerintah.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Chanyeol memang bertanya dengan nada pelan tapi tatapannya sukses membuat Baekhyun menciut.

"Te..tentu saja k..kau" menjawab dengan terbata karena Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. Ia mulai memundurkan tubuhnya agar menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Sebut namaku Baekhyun!" ia mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Kenapa?" ia semakin merapat pada pojok sofa tempat duduknya. Mejauhkan diri dari Chanyeol yang semakin memajukan tubuhnya. Ia harus mencari cara agar telepas dari suasana ini, tapi apa? Ia benar-benar merutuki otaknya yang tiba-tiba konslet disaat genting seperti ini.

"Sebut seperti saat kau mendesahkan namaku!" memerintah kembali dengan suara dalam dan tegas.

"Ken-"

 **PRAAK**

Baekhyun memejamkan erat kedua matanya, tak ingin melihat hantaman keras antara _remote control_ dengan dinding putih tak jauh darinya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat melihat serpihan-serpihan hasil hantaman. Dengan takut-takut ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol yang tampak telah mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Sebut!" kali ini lebih keras dibarengi aura hitam disekitarnya. Apa Chanyeol begitu menginginkan ia untuk menyebutkan namanya? Tapi jika diingat-ingat kembali ia memang tidak pernah menyebut nama Chanyeol selain saat mereka berhubungan sex. Bukannya ia tidak mau hanya saja ia masih bingung, ingin memanggil namanya saja tetapi nanti terkesan tidak sopan.

 **SREET**

Karena terlalu lama terdiam maka dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik kedua penggelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga istrinya itu duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sebut" berbisik dengan deep voice andalannya di samping telinga Baekhyun hingga membuat tubuh sang empu meremang akibat nafas hangat Chanyeol yang menerpa kulit sensitifnya. Memejamkan erat kembali matanya saat hidung Chanyeol menggoda di bagian belakang telinga dengan gesekan halus. Ia marasakan tubuhnya merinding hingga di ujung kaki yang karenanya, sedang kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas kuat bahu Chanyeol guna melampiaskan reaksi tubuhnya yang tak terkendali.

"Chanhmmp" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya Chanyeol lebih dulu membungkam bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibir bervolume miliknya. Meraup habis bibir yang selalu berperisa strawberry milik Baekhyun dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa hingga terkesan kasar. Mengecap hingga merasakan perpaduan manis strawberyy dan pizza yang masih tertinggal.

"Chammp" lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong akibat ciuman Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol tapi tidak bisa karena saat ini tangan Chanyeol semakin menekan tengguknya, menghisap belah bibirnya kembali dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

Cpk cpk

Chanyeol masih terus mengejar bibir Baekhyun dengan beberapa kali mengganti memiringkan kekanan dan kekiri untuk menikmati bibir manis tersebut. Menghisap kuat hingga Baekhyun merasa sebagian liurnya masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Menjijikkan memang tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan hal itu bahkan sekarang ia mulai mengigit pelan bibir Baekhyun agar ia membuka mulutnya.

"Angh~" Baekhyun melenguh saat lidah yang lebih besar dengan tanpa izin mengobrak-abrik seisi mulut. Belum lagi dengan tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus punggungnya naik turun dengan gerakan sensual. Kepalanya terasa pening menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol, ia ingin menyudahi ciuman ini tapi reaksi tubuhnya justru berpihak pada Chanyeol dengan segala sentuhan menggoda miliknya. Melenguh lagi kali ini lebih keras saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghisap lidahnya.

"Eung..hentimmkanmpp.." Baekhyun merasakan dadanya menyesak. Ia sangat membutuhkan oksigen tapi Chanyeol seolah tak mengizinkannya. Dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki ia mejambak pelan rambut belakang milik Chanyeol berharap agar suaminya itu mengerti bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan oksigen saat ini.

Cpk

Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya, menyisakan jarak beberapa senti dengan benang saliva yang menghubung antara kedua belah bibir mereka. Deruan nafas keduanya saling bersahutan akibat ciuman liar beberapa saat lalu. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan hidung yang masih rakus mengais udara disekitar, ia juga merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Chanyeol tepat di bibirnya yang berkedut hebat. Dan dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol masih begitu dekat dengannya. Kedua hazel mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun seolah akan tenggelam hanya dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu tajam dan memikat.

Memejamkan matanya kembali saat kedua telapak tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup pipinya. Bibir Baekhyun membuka dan mengatup ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tapi hal itu urung karena Chanyeol lebih dulu menggesek pelan hidung mancungnya disekitar pipi gembil Baekhyun hingga membuat sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

"Baekhyun dengar" Chanyeol berujar dengan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Kau adalah milikku Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya setelah mengengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Dahimu" Chanyeol mengecup mesra dahi Baekhyun.

"Matamu" mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang masih setia menutup sedari tadi.

"Hidungmu" mengecup hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Pipimu" mengusap pelan baru setelahnya mengecup bergantian pipi Baekhyun.

"Bibirmu" mengecup lembut bibir merekah Baekhyun disertai beberapa lumatan ringan.

"Dan dirimu" Baekhyun refleks membuka matanya saat Chanyeol mencium tulang selangkanya disertai gigitan pelan.

"Kau mengerti?"

Tidak. Ia tidak mengerti apapun. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini, tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol padanya. Ia tidak mengerti tapi anehnya kepalanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah karena Chanyeol sangat tampan saat tersenyum seperti tadi.

Kemudian Baekhyun dibuat memejamkan matanya kembali saat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Chanyeol menciumnya tapi kali ini ciuman penuh kelembutan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Menghisap pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun kemudian dilanjutkan dengan bibir atasnya. Baekhyun yang terbuai dengan ciuman lembut yang diberikan Chanyeol mulai mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya. Ikut menghisap pelan bibir bawah Chanyeol saat sang empu masih sibuk menghisap bibir atasnya. Beberapa kali mengubah posisi kepala mereka untuk menikmati lebih jauh bibir yang tanpa sadar telah menjadi candu keduannya.

Baekhyun meremas acak rambut belakang Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang mendera. Kecupan, lumatan, hisapan hingga gigitan tak terelakan lagi. Bahkan tanpa sadar Baekhyun mulai menggesek pelan bagian bawah tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar seorang good kisser.

DEG

Baekhyun terdiam dengan membiarkan Chanyeol tetap mencumbu bibirnya. Tangan yang semula bertengger manis pada leher Chanyeol ia bawa pada dada sebelah kirinya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang dari indera perabanya tersebut. Ini bukan deguban karena ia takut kepada Chanyeol seperti tadi, ia tahu sebab efeknya berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat serta perutnya serasa digelitik. Begitu menyenangkan.

Matanya terbelalak.

Ia ingat.

Ini adalah deguban seperti yang ia rasakan kepada Kris kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa ia juga merasakannya kepada Chanyeol. Hal ini menjadi pertanyaan besar untuknya.

 **Drrrt Drrrtt**

Cpk

Chanyeol terpaksa menyudahi ciumannya. Bibirnya merutuk orang bodoh yang telah berani menganggu acaranya dengan Baekhyun yang baru saja dimulai.

"Ck" berdecak kesal setelah melihat ID penelpon. Kemudian dengan malas-malasan mendial kotak hijau yang tertera dilayar.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya sambil memindahkan Baekhyun dari atas pangkuannya.

"Sekarang? Luhan ini sudah malam. Apa jam dirumahmu tidak berfungsi?" berdecak kesal kembali saat mendengar jawaban kekasihnya disebarang sana.

"Kau ini benar-benar" kemudian Chanyeol mulai berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang masih sama seperti tadi.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan sendiri.

'Apa ia menyukai Chanyeol'. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras saat pemikiran yang sangat tidak mungkin itu tiba-tiba terlintas. Menjambak rambut hitamnya berharap mungkin saja dengan begitu pemikiran yang lebih masuk akal tiba-tiba muncul.

 **Drrt** **Drrt**

Membawa pandangannya kearah ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip diatas meja. Ia menolehkan kepala sebentar kearah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk berteleponan dengan kekasihnya. Kemudian ia mulai beranjak dan melangkah pergi untuk menjawab panggilan yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya.

GREB

"Mau kemana?" sejak kapan Chanyeol disana.

"Aku akan menjawab telpon sebentar" menjawab sambil mengayunkan pelan ponselnya di udara.

"Tidak boleh"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau akan pergi dengan kekasihmu?"

"Siapa bilang. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, karena malam ini-"

HAP

Baekhyun refeks mengalungkan kedua lengannya disekitar leher Chanyeol.

"-aku ada urusan penting dengan istriku" tersenyum aneh.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun kembali sedang sang empu hanya terus berusaha mengimbangi ciuman basah dan memabukan tersebut. Mana bisa ia mengelak dari seorang good kisser seperti Chanyeol.

Keduanya terus bercumbu bahkan saat menaiki anak tangga yang menghubung ke kamar mereka.

Terlalu telena dengan aktifitas yang akan berujung desahan sensual hingga membiarkan begitu saja ponsel yang tergeletak di sofa terus berkedip-kedip sedari tadi.

 _'Kris is calling'_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kali. Chanyeol si dominan terus saja menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur menantikan kenikmatan yang membuatnya menjadi pecandu berat. Erangan, geraman tertahan hingga deritan ranjang yang terus bergesek dengan lantai terdengar menggema di antara sunyinya malam.

"angghh…eunghh..Chanhh" Baekhyun mendesah hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Kedua tangannya ia bawa pada kepala Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menghisap puting kanan miliknya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala saat tangan besar Chanyeol mengocok keras milikinya sedang tangan sebelah sibuk memainkan puting kirinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat penuh akibat sentuhan Chanyeol disemua titik sensitivenya .

"Baekhh.. ahh sebut namakuhh.. eungh" ia memerintah dengan gerakan semakin cepat. Kemudian membawa bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun yang telah membengkak. Ia bisa merasakan miliknya semakin membesar dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Menggeram rendah disela ciuman saat lubang Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengetat hingga menyebabkan miliknya terjepit begitu nikmat.

"Chan ahh yeolhh pelanhh" mengigit keras bibir Chanyeol menyalurkan antara sakit dan nikmat pada bagian bawahnya. seluruh tubuhnya menegang menantikan orgasme yang akan menjemput sebentar lagi.

"Tungguh kitahh bersama"

"AKHH/EUNGH"

Klimaks ketiga untuk Baekhyun dan kedua untuk Chanyeol.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk diatas yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal pasca orgasme. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk hingga membuatnya sangat lemas. Ia bahkan sulit walau hanya sekedar membuka mata, antara lelah dan kantuk yang selalu mendera setelah usai berhubungan.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Ini yang selalu ia suka dari Chanyeol. Suaminya itu selalu menanyakan keadaanya setelah melakukan sex.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Good night" kemudian Chanyeol menaikan selimut untuk membukus tubuh mereka disertai kecupan lembut sebagai tanda berakirnya aktifitas keduanya.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai Chanyeol yang perhatian dan gentle. Tapi karena hal itu juga ia harus memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti

'Apa Chanyeol berlaku seperti ini juga pada kekasihnya?'

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu Baekhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Matahari telah menyingsing tinggi tapi ia terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar bangun dan membersihkan diri. Bagian bawahnya terasa panas dan perih adalah penyebabnya.

Ia ingin bermalas-malasan dengan tidur lebih lama karena toh hari ini libur jadi tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

 ** _PRANG_**

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya keinginan belaka.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merutuki wajan penggorengan yang baru saja terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia ingin membuat sarapan tapi satu-satunya telur yang tersisa ikut jatuh bersama wajan tersebut. Hanya dua bulan saja ia tak lagi memasak tapi tangannya sudah terasa kaku saat memegang alat-alat dapur.

"Memasak apa?" Chanyeol segera mengalihkan atensinya ke sumber suara.

'Shit' mengumpat dalam hati setelah melihat Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun berniat menggodanya? Jika tidak mengapa Baekhyun harus memakai kemeja hitam yang ia yakini adalah miliknya dengan membiarkan kaki mulusnya terbuka begitu saja. Kulit putih Baekhyun tentunya akan sangat kontras dengan kemeja yang ia pakai. Istrinya itu bahkan sudah tampak seperti lelaki penggoda yang ada di club malam. Seksi dan erotis. Atau hanya fikirannya saja yang terlalu kotor?

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang kuat dalam menahan diri apa lagi jika sudah dihadapkan dengan paha putih mulus milik istrinya itu.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menghalau segala fikiran negative yang terus menggoda otak dan hormone miliknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin berhakhir menyetubuhi Baekhyun dimeja makan.

"Hei Chan..yeol" berujar dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ah aku hanya membuat sarapan. Maaf mengganggu waktu tidurmu" kemudian menghela nafas lega pasalnya Baekhyun telah duduk dikursi jadi kakinya tidak terlihat oleh pengelihatannya.

Baekhyun mengganguk pelan selanjutnya mendesis saat kulit polos bagian bawahnya menyentuh dinginnya kursi yang berbahan kayu.

"Ini minumlah susu dulu sambil menunggu sarapan siap" mengangguk lagi. Matanya terus menatap gerak gerik Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur. Jika dilihat-lihat kembali Chanyeol ternyata sangat tampan walau hanya memakai pakaian rumahan serta apron yang terpasang sembarangan.

Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bisa-bisanya ia berfikir seperti itu. Sejak tadi malam memang ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya bahkan sekarang berdampak pada otaknya juga.

 **Drrt**

Baekhyun segera membuka lockscreen ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat ada 27 pesan dari Kris dan 20 panggilan tak terjawab dari orang yang sama.

Menggerakkan jari lentiknya untuk menscroll kebawah membaca semua pesan dari kekasihnya itu. ia menghela nafas pelan merasa bersalah kepada Kris yang begitu menghawatirkannya. Rasa bersalah entah untuk keberapa kali, Kris sibuk menghawatirkannya semalaman sedangkan ia justru sibuk melakukan kegiatan panas semalaman dengan pria lain.

.

 **To : Kris**

 _Maaf baru membalas pesanmu. Tadi malam aku tidur lebih awal jadi aku tidak tahu saat kau mengirim pesan dan menelpon. Aku juga baik-baik saja kau tak perlu khawatir._

Berbohong masihlah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

.

 **From** **: Kris**

 _Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja, aku benar-benar menghawatirkanmu sayang._

.

 **To : Kris**

 _Iya aku baik-baik saja. Panggilan baru lagi?_

Baekhyun mengetuk-etukkan jarinya pada meja sambil menunggu balasan pesan dari Kris, sesekali juga meneguk sedikit demi sedikit susu strawberry yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi. Dahinya mengernyit heran, susu yang ia minum rasanya sedikit aneh.

 **Drrt**

 **From : Kris**

 _Tentu saja. Kau sukakan? Oh ya kau sibuk_

 _hari ini?_

.

 **To : Kris**

 _Suka dan aku free. Ada apa?_

"Kekasihmu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berceletuk.

"O..oh y..ya" ia merutuk. Kenapa kesannya ia seperti seorang istri yang sedang berselingkuh. Bahkan Chanyeol saja terang-terangan jika menyangkut kekasihnya.

"Oh. Ini, hanya roti bakar. Bahan makanan sudah habis" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Setaunya Chanyeol tadi baik-baik saja kenapa sekarang berubah jadi ketus begitu.

"Ah aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku akan membeli bahan makanan nanti"

"Aku kan mengantarmu"

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada penolakan"

Mana bisa Baekhyun menolak apalagi ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membersihkan diri dulu" Baekhyun mencicit pelan kemudian dengan cepat membawa langkahnya menuju tangga.

'Shit' mengumpat untuk kedua kalinya kali ini dikarenakan pantat bulat dan padat Baekhyun bergoyang naik turun seirama dengan langkah yang ia buat. Istrinya itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

 **Drrt**

Chanyeol segera mengambil handphone Baekhyun yang bergetar, tersenyum miring karena tak perlu memasukkan kode pengaman lebih dulu kemudian mulai membuka isi pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 **From** : **Kris**

 _Kencan?_

.

"Cih"berdecih pelan sambil mengetikan sesuatu.

 **To : Kris**

 _Tidak bisa_

Kemudian tersenyum mengejek saat tidak ada tanda-tanda orang disebarang sana membalas pesan kembali.

.

.

.

.

Cup

Bahu Baekhyun menegang karena kecupan Chanyeol didahinya. Ini hanya kecupan biasa tapi mengapa tubuhnya berekasi tak semestinya. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum tampan kepadanya.

Lagi

Jantungnya bekerja abnormal kembali.

Dan ia masih belum menemukan penyebabnya. Ia merasa bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang terasa aneh tapi kini hati dan fikiranya juga. Hatinya menghangat saat Chanyeol perhatian atau melakukan skinship dengannya dan sejak kemarin isi otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh wajah tampan Chanyeol saja. Ia bahkan tidak sampai seperti ini saat memikirkan Kris yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hei jangan melamun. Kau akan terlambat kesekolah nanti"

Ucapan Chanyeol membawanya kealam sadar kembali.

"Ah iya. Aku berangkat" perasaannya saja atau memang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berubah dari dingin kutub utara menjadi sehangat sauna.

"Hn. Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah"

Cup

Baekhyun terdiam lagi saat Chanyeol mengecup pipinya. Ia masih terdiam bahkan saat mobil Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapannya. Kepala terasa sangat penuh hanya memikirkan Chanyeol dan reaksi dirinya yang aneh. Ia sangat takut jika hal yang paling ia hindari tiba-tiba saja terjadi.

"Baekhyun!"

"OMO! Kris kau mengejutkanku" ia mendelik kesal.

"Kau melamun sejak tadi jadi aku menyadarkanmu" berujar dengan gedikan bahu.

"Hanya memikirkan pelajaran" Kris menggaguk mengerti.

"Oh ya. Kau baru saja diantar pamanmu?"

"Ha?" Baekhyun gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan dari Kris. Pertanyaan sederhana tapi mampu membuat tubuhnya menegang kaku dengan bola mata menatap tak menentu.

"Yang tadi itu pamanmukan?" bertanya lagi.

"Y-ya"

Yang dimaksudkan oleh Kris adalah Chanyeol. 'Jika kau berbohong sekali maka kau akan melakukan kebohongan lain setelahnya' ia membenarkan kalimat tersebut. Awalnya ia hanya berbohong sekali tapi akhirnya ia membuat kebohongan lainnya untuk menutupi kebohongan sebelumnya. Terus seperti itu hingga ia mengatakan pada Kris bahwa ia sekarang tinggal bersama salah satu saudara ibunya. Klise sekali tapi Kris yang baik percaya begitu saja.

"Sepertinya pamanmu sangat menyanyangimu bahkan kau sampai dicium olehnya. Kau beruntung"

Ia merasa bersalah lagi. Seandainya Kris mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Kau melamun lagi. Ayo kuantar ke kelas pelajaran akan dimulai"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun belum mengalihkan pandangannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Memandangi ranting yang berayun pelan disebabkan terpaan angin sore serta kicauan burung yang bertengger lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan guru sejarahnya. Memejamkan matanya perlahan saat semilir angin yang menyejukkan menerpa kulit wajahnya. Penjelasan guru Kim bagaikan dongeng yang sering dibacakan oleh ibunya sewaktu kecil. Menambah efek mengantuk pada suasana seperti ini.

 **Drrt**

Baekhyun terkesiap saat ponselnya bergetar. Ia memandang kedepan sebentar memastikan guru Kim tidak akan memergokinya nanti. Setelah dirasa aman ia mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam laci.

 **From : Chanyeol**

 _Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu. Pekerjaanku sangat padat hari ini._

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Chanyeol memang sering tidak menjemputnya sepulang sekolah dan itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia merasa kecewa.

 **To : Chanyeol**

 _Iya_

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berhasil menginvasi seluruh fikirannya.

 **Drrt**

Membuka kembali pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 **From : Kris**

 _Es cream?_

Bahkan tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan seperti itu tak sedikitpun membuat perasaannya membaik.

.

.

.

.

"Es creamnya tidak enak?"

"Hn?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepala kepada Kris.

"Sejak tadi kau hanya membiarkan es creammu hingga mencair. Apa es creamnya tidak enak?" Kris bertanya kembali sambil mesejajarkan langkah lebarnya dengan langkah pendek kekasihnya. Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar taman dan itu lagi-lagi keinginan Baekhyun.

"Entahlah. Sekarang aku tidak terlalu menyukai yang berbau strawberry" memandang pias es berwarna merah jambu miliknya. Ia memang akhir-akhir ini kurang suka yang berbau strawberry padahal itu adalah rasa favoritnya. Dibanding strawberry ia lebih suka pisang sekarang. Dan berbicara tentang pisang ia jadi teringat Chanyeol yang sangat menyukai buah berwarna kuning itu.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat langkah Kris ikut berhenti pula. Mata sipitnya menatap kedepan. Berberapa kali mengucek matanya kalau-kalau saja pengelihatanya terganggu atau hanya sekedar halusinasi.

Tapi objek yang ditangkap retinanya tidak menghilang. Jadi ia tak sedang salah lihat atau berhalusinasi.

Menatap sendu orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia tersenyum miris melihat Chanyeol sedang menggandeng mesra seorang pemuda cantik di sebrang sana. Seharusnya Chanyeol jujur saja saat mengatakan tidak bisa mejemputnya tidak perlu membuat alasan tentang banyaknya pekerjaan kantor. Cukup mengatakan 'aku akan berkencan dengan kekasihku' ia akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Ia yakin baik-baik saja tapi mengapa sudut hatinya terasa nyeri?

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **fiuh...**

 **Masih ada yang nungguin ff ini?**

 **Yang ini lebih panjangkan dari chap sebelumnya.**

 **Emm jujur ya q baru pertama bikin ke'mesra'an Chanbaek begitu jadi maap kalau jelek, feel gak dapet dll.**

 **jadi q butuh banyak saran untuk kedepannya lagi.**

 **oh ya makasih yang udah ngeripiu, fav, follow di chap 1**

 **RnR lagi yaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Wedding**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Temukan Sendiri**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **WARN typo bertebaran**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash**

 **Get reading**

.

.

.

.

"Baek"

"Baekhyun"

"Hei sayang!"

Tubuh Baekhyun sontak terkesiap saat merasakan tepukan pelan dibahunya. Kemudian dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol di depan sana kearah kekasihnya. Baekhyun dapat melihat pandangan khawatir yang Kris ditujukan kepadanya hanya melalui sorot mata dengan iris coklat tersebut. Merutuk dalam hati bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan orang lain sedangkan kekasihnya sendiri begitu menghawatirkannya.

Seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini, tidak perlu merasa bimbang hanya karena beberapa perlakuan manis yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Chanyeol itu sangat sulit untuk ditebak baik perlakuan maupun perasaanya sedangkan Kris, kekasihnya itu sudah sangat jelas pasti mencintainya. Jadi apa yang perlu diragukan lagi?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris bertanya sambil menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun sesekali mengelus pelan berharap mungkin saja hal itu bisa membuat perasaan kekasihnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Eum" mengangguk dua kali.

"Yakin? Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatukan?" bertanya kembali sembari mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Baekhyun.

"Eung" kali ini menggeleng lemah. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan pada Kris jika ia sedang memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Katakanlah kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu barangkali aku bisa membantu" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban.

" Emm bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?" Baekhyun mencicit pelan dan Kris dibuat terkekeh ringan karenanya. Hey apapun akan ia berikan jika itu Baekhyun yang meminta sebab Ia sudah dibuat jatuh terlalu dalam oleh makhluk mungil nan manis didepannya kini.

"Tentu saja" menjawab tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Bisakah kau menciumku?" berujar dengan tatapan penuh keseriusan. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kali ini tertawa lebar, ia heran karena Baekhyun bisa meminta hal seperti itu. Baekhyun itu anaknya pemalu jadi biasanya ia yang akan mejadi pihak yang mengusulkan lebih dulu untuk melakukan _skinship_ dan itupun hanya sampai tahap ciuman tidak lebih. Ia dibuat berfikir keras saat Baekhyun meminta ciuman bukannya tidak mau justru ia sangat senang, ini merupakan kejadian langka.

Awalnya ia fikir Baekhyun akan meminta sesuatu yang mungkin akan sulit untuk dipenuhi seperti yang dilakukan pasangan lain. Walau dapat ia pastikan sesulit apapun permintaan Baekhyun yang penting kekasihnya itu bahagia ia pasti akan mengusahakan yang terbaik asal jangan sampai saja tiba-tiba Baekhyun meminta putus karena sudah pasti ia tidak akan pernah sanggup memenuhinya.

"Kris kumohon"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Kemarilah"

Kris segera menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Menariknya mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya disekitar pinggang Baekhyun. Tersenyum tampan saat melihat paras indah Baekhyun yang terbias cahaya senja. Begitu indah dan ia adalah orang beruntung yang dapat memiliki makhluk indah seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya saat wajah Kris mulai mendekat. Dahinya berkerut samar saat bibirnya dilumat pelan. Kedua tangannya ia bawa melingkari leher kekasihnya untuk memastikan satu hal. Menekan tengguk Kris semakin dekat hingga ia merasakan bulu matanya yang bergetar bersinggungan langsung dengan pipi Kris saking dekatnya jarak keduanya. Tapi setelahnya kerutan dahinya berangsur menghilang seiring garis bibir yang ia tarik membentuk senyuman.

Dapat.

Ia masih merasakan deguban jantungnya yang menggila dan itu karena Kris bukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin memastikan apakah ia masih mencintai Kris atau tidak dan saat mendapati jantungnya berdebar keras serta perutnya seolah digelitik ribuan kupu-kupu ia merasa sangat lega. Itu berarti ia masih mencintai Kris bukan. Baekhyun senang pada akhirnya ia dapat keluar dari zona penuh tanda tanya yang tercipta secara tak langsung karena Chanyeol, tak lagi bingung dengan perasaan yang mampu membuat mood turun drastis seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi Chanyeol juga bukan orang yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja karena kemungkinan perlakuannya dapat mempengaruhi tubuh dan perasaannya kembali. Satu langkah yang harus ia ambil 'jangan terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol' dan satu lagi yang ia ketahui

Chanyeol adalah orang yang berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam yang paling pendek telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam tapi Baekhyun masih belum beranjak dari sofa coklat didepan TV untuk segera pergi ke kamar dan mengistirahatkan diri. Sesekali bola matanya ia gulirkan kearah jam dinding kemudian fokus kembali pada tayangan acara di depannya. Mendesah pelan sambil memasukan kembali _snack_ kedalam mulut.

Hingga jam segini Chanyeol belum pulang juga, sebegitu senangkah hingga kencan sampai larut malam. Apa Chanyeol tak mengingat ada istri yang sedang sendirian di rumah?

Ia tidak sedang menunggu Chanyeol jadi kalian harus membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu. Ia hanya belum mengantuk saja jadi menonton adalah pilihan yang bagus untuk mengisi kebosanan.

"Aku pulang" itu dia orang yang dibicarakan

'Sudah selesai kencannya?' bertanya dalam hati tapi Baekhyun diam tak sekalipun menyahut atau menolehkan kepala kearah Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Ahh" Chanyeol mendesah kasar sambil menjatuhkan tubuh besarnya pada sofa panjang yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk melonggarkan sipul dasi yang seolah mencekik leher sedang tangan sebelah ia bawa pada pangkal hidung. Memijat pelan untuk mengurangi rasa pening yang mendera di kepalanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam seperti sebelumnya atau lebih tepatnya mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Ia masih sangat kesal perihal kejadian sore tadi kemudian memakan dengan rakus _snack_ miliknya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Coba katakan adakah orang yang mau dibohongi jawabannya pasti tidak ada begitupun dengannya. Ia sangat tidak suka dibohongi tapi Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah telah membohonginya.

Tentang ia yang sering berbohong kepada kekasihnya sendiri hal itu lain lagi ceritanya.

"Badanku terasa remuk" Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya bersuara, mengeluh sambil sesekali memijit bagian tubuh yang dapat dijangkau oleh telapak tangan.

Kruk Kruk

'Itu karena telalu lama berkencan' Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati sebagai respon sambil mengunyah dengan suara keras.

"Kepalaku juga pening sekali"

'Pening karena mencari tempat bagus untuk berkencan maksudnya' ia benar-benar dongkol. Chanyeol fikir ia ini anak kecil yang mudah dibohongi. Tidak tahu saja bahwa ia telah mengetahui semua kebohongan yang Chanyeol buat jadi acting seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya simpatik sedikitpun.

"Dan ini pasti karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk"

Kruk kruk kruk

' _List_ berkencan yang menumpuk lebih tepatnya' Baekhyun semakin rakus memakan snack miliknya.

"Aku bisa stres jika begini terus"

Kruk kruk kruk kruk

'Tidak mungkin kencan bisa membuatmu stres dasar pembohong' lagi-lagi mencibir dalam hati atas kebongan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Hari ini entah sudah berapakali ia mencibir dan semua itu disebabkan oleh makhluk menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya merasa heran pasalnya sejak ia pulang hingga sekarang Baekhyun hanya diam saja tak sekalipun merespon ucapannya. Bahkan walau hanya menanyakan keadaannya saja tidak. Istrinya itu juga tak menatapnya sekalipun justru tetap memandang program TV didepannya sambil terus memasukkan _snack_ kedalam mulut hingga menimbulkan suara kunyahan yang cukup keras.

Tapi kemudian menggendikan bahu memangnya apa yang ia harapkan. Mereka bukan pasangan romantis seperti diluaran sana jadi hal seperti itu hanya angan belaka.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi saja" itu lebih baik dari pada ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun yang seolah berbicara dengan angin.

"Oh ya" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan entah kenapa Baekhyun secara reflek menoleh.

Cup

Baekhyun spontan melototkan kedua mata sipitnya, memandang punggung Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menggosok keras dengan punggung tangan bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Chanyeol.

Ia tidak sudi.

Siapa yang tahu jika Chanyeol tadi berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Dan sekarang dengan seenaknya Chanyeol menciumnya dengan bibir yang sama. Terus menggosok hingga bibirnya terasa panas, ia hanya tidak mau saja berciuman secara tidak langsung dengan kekasih Chanyeol. Ia tak sudi.

.

.

.

.

"Lepas!" Baekhyun memerintah dengan desisan.

"Lepas kubilang!"

Memutar bola matanya malas karena Chanyeol dengan sengaja menulikan pendengarannya. Ia kesulitan hanya untuk bergerak dan ini disebabkan pelukan Chanyeol yang mengukung tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan sekarang dadanya mulai sesak saking eratnya Chanyeol memeluk. Chanyeol fikir dirinya ini apa, boneka, guling atau bantal yang bisa dengan seenaknya dipeluk seperti ini. Jika seperti ini terus ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan mati karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Tuan Park lepas!" memerintah kembali.

"Tuan Park aku kehabisan oksigen" kali ini mengerang sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri agar bisa terlepas dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Sshh Baekhyun kau seperti memanggil ayahku"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi duda Chanyeol" berujar lirih dengan mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata. Ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan istrinya itu.

"Karena aku mati kehabisan oksigen akibat pelukkanmu"

"Ck berlebihan. Biasanya kau juga mau dipeluk"

Baekhyun bernafas normal kembali saat Chanyeol melepaskan kungkungannya kemudian dengan segera ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauh. Ingat ia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Cup

Baekhyun mendelik sambil menutup bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup dengan telapak tangan sedangkan Chanyeol si pelaku justru memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan cicitan. Kenapa Chanyeol semakin hari semakin berbuat seenaknya terhadapnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tidur sambil memelukmu. Kemarilah"

"Tidak mau" menggeleng keras.

"Baekhyun!"

"Kubilang tidak. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin melakukan sex? " memang apa lagi yang diinginkan Chanyeol disaat seperti ini jika bukan itu.

"Astaga kau masih kecil tidak boleh berbicara sefrontal itu Baekhyun" Chanyeol memperingatkan seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati putranya yang sering berbuat ulah.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa 'kau ingin memasukkan penismu kedalam lubang anusku' begmpt" Baekhyun tidak sedang dicium kembali tapi saat ini bibir tipis miliknya sedang dijepit diantara jari besar milik Chanyeol.

"Sst siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara begitu? Kau itu masih kecil"

Plak

Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang menjepit bibirnya. Menggosok pelan dengan telapak tangan untuk menghilangkan rasa pedih disekitarnya. Rasa kesal sebelumnya telah berubah menjadi amarah kini.

"Tanyakan itu pada orang yang sering meniduriku" Baekhyun jengkel. Berbicara begitu saja tidak boleh lalu saat Chanyeol membuat pinggang hingga lubangnya nyeri apa namanya.

"Kau sedang marah?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ditekuk masam.

"Tidak" menjawab singkat kemudian dengan segera menarik selimut dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar marah kepada Chanyeol yang sangat tidak peka bahkan saat ini dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya juga terasa panas.

"Baekhyun"

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" bertanya kembali sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah manis istrinya. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti marah kepadanya dan sekarang ia harus mencari tahu penyebab istrinya itu marah.

"Apa karena aku tidak menjemputmu sore tadi. Jika iya aku minta maaf. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak tadi?" membujuk sambil sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat istri mungilnya menangis.

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi" berujar pelan sambil menahan suara isakan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Kenapa Chanyeol masih saja berbohong seharusnya ia mengatakan sejujurnya karena toh bohong atau tidak sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada hubungan mereka. Mereka bukan pasangan sebenarnya seperti diluaran sana yang hubungannya seketika akan retak saat salah satunya berselingkuh.

Dan kenapa juga ia menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Chanyeol lagi-lagi telah berhasil membuatnya bingung, sudah ia pastikan bahwa ia masih mencintai Kris tapi kenapa dadanya sesak saat Chanyeol terus berbohong seperti itu.

"Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah membohongimu" berujar dengan menatap lurus kearah manik mata Baekhyun.

'Tapi nyatanya saat ini pun kau sedang berbohong padaku ' ia ingin mengatakan hal itu. Sangat ingin, tapi saat akan membuka mulut justru suara isakanlah yang terdengar. Ia benci dirinya yang sensitive karena hal kecil seperti ini.

Butiran bening begitu saja keluar saat Baekhyun menutup menutup mata sipitnya. Chanyeol menciumnya dimulai dari dahi hingga bibir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Berusaha membuat perasaan Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik melalui ciuman lembut tersebut walaupun kenyataannya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Ssst jangan menangis kau tidak akan cantik lagi" tersenyum tampan sambil menjawil pelan hidung Baekhyun yang memerah lucu. Mungkin saja dengan sedikit godaan mood Baekhyun akan membaik.

"Memang. Wajahku pasti sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan kekasihmu" Chanyeol mengerutkan alis mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan Luhan. Seingatnya mereka sejak tadi hanya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang ia yang tidak bisa menjemput Baekhyun sepulang sekolah kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba beralih ke Luhan.

"Siapa bilang. Lihat pipimu yang berisi ini sangat menggemaskan" disaat mood Baekhyun sedang buruk seperti ini memuji adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Maksudmu aku gendut begitu?" tapi kenapa Baekhyun justru mendelik kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Ting Tong**

 **Ting Tong**

Kris mengetuk-etuk tapak kakinya sambil mengunggu sang empu rumah membukakan pintu. Sesekali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan besar miliknya mencari kehangatan diantara udara dingin pagi hari yang seakan menembus kulit. Ia mengernyit heran saat tidak ada tanda-tanda pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

"Apa aku terlalu pagi kesini?" Pandangannya ia bawa pada arlogi dipergelangan tangan kirinya. 6.05 AM.

"Apa Baekhyun masih tidur?" lagi-lagi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini ia sedang berada didepan rumah Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya rumah pamannya Baekhyun. Rencananya pagi ini ia ingin memberi kejutan dengan menjemput Baekhyun tanpa memberi tahu lebih dulu dari rumahnya kemudian ke sekolah bersama-sama. Jadi hari ini ia bangun satu jam lebih awal agar tidak telambat menjemput kekasihnya serta tidak lupa berpakaian seperfect mungkin.

Menarik lebar kedua sudut bibirnya dengan hanya membayangkan wajah berseri kekasihnya yang pasti akan sangat senang dengan kedatangannya dan pasti sekarang ia juga terlihat seperti orang gila karena tersenyum sendiri. Cinta memang membuat orang menjadi gila.

Tapi masalahnya ia datang terlalu pagi. Sepertinya.

 **Ting Tong**

 **Ting Tong**

" _Sebentar_ "

Samar-sama Kris mendengar sahutan dengan suara baritone dari dalam dan dapat ia pastikan itu bukan suara kekasihnya. Ia sangat hafal suara Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu mempunyai suara renyah saat tertawa dan lembut saat berbicara hal tersebut menjadikan suara Baekhyun sebagai suara favaoritnya.

Ia jadi tersenyum kembali karena mengingatnya.

 **Cklek**

"Siapa?" bertanya dengan suara baritone yang sebelumnya ia dengar.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat pria didepannya kemudian memaksa otak cerdasnya untuk mengingat barang kali ia tahu siapa sosok didepannya kini.

Seingatnya Baekhyun itu hanya tinggal bersama pamannya, atau orang didepannya kini memang pamannya Baekhyun.

"Anyeonghaseyo Kris Wu imnida. Aku adalah teman dekat Baekhyun" berujar sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Teman dekat Baekhyun?" kali ini giliran pria didepan Kris yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Benar. Apakah anda pamannya Baekhyun?" berujar dengan hati-hati. Siapa tahu saja orang didepannya ini bukan pamannya Baekhyun dan kemudian ia membuatnya tersinggung karena telah menyebutnya seperti itu.

Fisik dari definisi paman menurutnya yaitu memiliki lemak menumpuk dibagian perut, tubuh tambun, rambut kurang tumbuh dan berkumis tebal. Tapi orang didepannya ini sangat jauh dari definisinya. Tubuh tinggi dan atletis bak actor film laga, tidak ada lemak menumpuk pada beberapa bagian serta paras tampan mempesona, ia akui hal itu.

"Paman? Ahh benar aku memang pamannya" Chanyeol mulai mengerti situasi saat ini. Jadi Baekhyun memainkan peranan paman dan keponakan didepan kekasihnya. Ia menyimpulkan begitu, memang apa lagi jika sudah disebut sebagai 'teman dekat' jika bukan kekasih dan lagi nama Kris bukan hal asing lagi baginya.

"Syukurlah aku tidak salah orang" jadi benar dia pamannya Baekhyun. Ia kemarin memang sempat melihat Baekhyun dan pamannya tapi tak begitu jelas kerena terhalangi oleh kaca mobil. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun mempunyai paman seperti ini.

"Kau pasti mencari Baekhyunkan. Masuklah, anak nakal itu masih tidur. Ayo akan aku tunjukan kamarnya" Kris tersenyum sopan menanggapi sikap ramah Chanyeol kepadanya tapi ia melewatkan satu hal. Seringaian yang tercetak pada sudut bibir Chanyeol telah luput dari pengelihatannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

"Maaf ya kalau kamarnya berantakan, Baekhyun sangat agresif tadi malam" kedua alis tebal Kris mengkerut. Otak lagi-lagi dipaksa berfikir keras untuk menerjemahkan dengan baik maksud perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

Selanjutnya bibirnya terbuka beberapa centi saat melihat keadaan kamar mewah yang didominasi dengan warna abu-abu hitam pada dindingnya. Satu kata 'berantakan'.

Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun tadi malam hingga membuat bantal-bantal berserakan dibawah, sprai maroon yang sebagian besar menyentuh lantai dan apa itu beberapa potong baju juga. Baekhyun bukan habis melakukan… dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam kepada kekasihnya.

Berbeda dengan Kris, Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh darinya justru sebisa mungkin menahan tawa yang hampir tak terbendung saat melihat wajah syok kekasih Baekhyun. Ia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun agresif tadi malam. Istrinya itu memang agresif tapi bukan merujuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sex melainkan agresif karena hal lain.

Ingat saat ia mengatakan pipi gembil Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan. Istrinya langsung ngambek dan berencana untuk tidur diluar saja. Maksudnya diluar adalah Baekhyun akan tidur disofa. Sebenarnya ada beberapa kamar kosong di rumahnya tapi masalahnya kamar tersebut pastinya kotor oleh debu. Maid yang dipekerjakan tidak boleh sembarangan memasuki ruangan tertentu kecuali dengan izin darinya.

Ia ingat Baekhyun itu tidak tahan udara dingin dan dapat ia pastikan jika tetap membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di luar keesokan paginya istrinya tersebut akan jatuh sakit.

Jadi sebisa mungkin ia mengurungkan niat Baekhyun. Hingga ia rela Baekhyun mengamuk dan memukulinya dengan bantal sambil berucap tentang dia yang tidak mau lagi tidur dengan seorang pembohong. Apa maksudnya itu?

Salahnya juga menikahi seseorang yang masih remaja yang begitu sulit dimengerti baik perubahan sifat dan sikapnya. Selama ini ia tidak begitu mengatahui sifat asli Baekhyun karena istrinya itu seolah membangun tembok tinggi diantara mereka. Semua sifat Baekhyun yang ia lihat selama ini tak ubahnya seperti naskah drama. Sudah tersusun rapi jadi Baekhyun hanya perlu memperagakan saja. Tapi sifat Baekhyun tadi malam adalah yang pertama kalinya ia lihat. Istrinya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan saat merajuk seperti itu.

"Akan aku bangunkan"

Chanyeol mulai mendekat kearah ranjang dimana Baekhyun masih tertidur lelap bak _sleeping beauty_ yang menunggu seorang pangeran tampan untuk membangunkannya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Harus ia akui Baekhyun terlihat begitu cantik saat terbias sinar hangat mentari pagi. Jika tidak ada Kris di sana ia pasti sudah menghujani wajah mungil istrinya itu dengan banyak kecupan tanpa melewatkan seincipun.

Tunggu bukankah jika kekasih Baekhyun melihatnya justru akan lebih menyenangkan.

Cup

Chanyeol mulai mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Hatinya begejolak tak sabar ingin memperlihatkan kepada Kris gaya ciuman yang biasa ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Hei Baekhyunie bangunlah"

Cup

Kali ini mencium mata sipit Baekhyun. Dan ia bangga kerena telah membuat wajah Kris berubah menjadi masam.

"Baekhyunie ada temanmu disini"

"Eung sebentar" bukannya segera bangun Baekhyun justru menggulingkan tubuhnya berlainan arah dari sebelumnya. Mencari posisi ternyaman agar ia dapat melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

Cup

Mencium sebelah pipi Baekhyun dan ia hampir tergelak melihat wajah Kris yang dipenuhi perempatan imaginer.

"Tapi disini sedang ada Kris"

"Eung Kris" berujar diantara rasa kantuknya.

"Iya Kris kekasihmu"

"OMO KRIS!!!"

Chanyeol menyayangkan Baekhyun bangun sebelum ia mengecup bibirnya. Padahal ia ingin sekali melihat perubahan wajah Kris selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu jika kau ingin kerumah?"

"Hm aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Kau tidak suka ya?"

Baekhyun kelabakan saat melihat raut wajah kecewa yang Kris perlihatkan padanya. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Kris kecewa hanya saja ia takut semua kebohongan yang ditutup rapat selama ini akan terbongkar. Dan pagi ini nyaris saja jika tidak Chanyeol beserta otak cerdasnya segera menyesuaikan situasi walaupun ia tidak habis fikir atas perlakuan yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya didepan Kris.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku jika kau memberitahu lebih dulu aku pasti akan bersiap-siap dan bukan seperti tadi"

"Tidak masalah Baekhyun sayang. Kenapa kau memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Dan daripada itu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Hm?" kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa was-was.

"Kau-em maksudku kau dan pamanmu baik-baik sajakan?"

"Ten-tu" benarkan. Dan Kris berpikiran aneh-aneh seperti ini pasti gara-gara ulah tidak jelas Chanyeol.

"Maksudku. Pamanmu tidak berbuat aneh-aneh padamukan?"

'Lebih dari itu jika kau ingin tahu' tapi mana mungkin ia akan mengucapkan kalimat yang akan menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak" bohong masihlah opsi yang terbaik.

"Baekhyun katakanlah sejujurnya padaku dan jika kau tidak betah tinggal disana kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan-"

"Kris aku baik-baik saja dan pamanku juga berlaku baik padaku. Tentang sikapnya tadi pagi mungkin ia hanya menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya padaku. Jadi jangan khawatir eum"

Baekhyun mempertemukan kedua manik mereka. Mengelus lembut kedua pipi Kris yang ia tangkupkan beberapa saat yang lalu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar Kris sekali lagi mempercayai ucapannya.

"Baiklah tapi jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus mengberitahuku secepatnya" Baekhyun menggangguk pasti sebagai jawaban dan selanjutnya tubuh mungilnya telah masuk dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang dan aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu" kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis kecang saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan Kris kepadanya. Jika dulu ia tanpa fikir panjang saat mengiyakan permintaan orang tuanya maka sekarang ia menyesal. Jika semua difikirkan lebih dulu tentang konsekuensi dari sebuah tindakan yang diambil mungkin ia tak berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia tahu cara memulai tapi ia tidak tahu cara untuk mengakhiri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kris"

"Aku tahu. Ayo kuantar kekelas"

.

.

.

.

Cpk cpk

Bunyi keciplak peraduan bibir terdengar samar diantara kerasnya volume TV yang kini seolah telah beralih fungsi sebagai penonton antara kedua insan manusia yang sedang bercumbu untuk mencari kenikmatan duniawi. Chanyeol yang bertindak sebagai dominan terus menekan tengguk Baekhyun untuk mendekat agar lebih leluasa menikmati bibir berperisa _strawberry_ favoritnya. Entah bagaimana awalnya tapi yang jelas tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dipangkuan Chanyeol terasa semakin memanas akibat sentuhan random dibeberapa titik sensitifnya.

 ** _Ting Tong_**

Suara tersebut membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang lebih dulu menjauhkan wajah mereka sedang Baekhyun di pangkuannya masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Terdiam sebentar serta mempertajam pedengaran untuk mencari tahu sumber suara yang telah berani mengganggu aktifitasnya dengan Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya menggedikkan bahu saat suara tersebut tak terdengar kembali.

Antensinya ia bawa kembali kearah Baekhyun yang kini tengah memandanganya dengan pandangan sayu. Tersenyum miring, Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuat keinginan untuk memakannya semakin besar saja.

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun. Indera penciumannya secara rakus menghirup aroma memabukan yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya tersebut. Bibirnya pun tak pernah absen untuk mengecupi setiap inchi leher putih Baekhyun. Naik turun mencium diantara batas tonjolan pada tenggorokan sebagai tanda seorang laki-laki tapi ia tidak akan pernah menemukan pada Baekhyun karena milik istrinya tersebut hilang entah kemana.

 ** _Ting Tong_**

 ** _Ting Tong_**

"Eungh Chan" kali ini Baekhyunlah yang pertama menarik diri. Memegang sisi kepala Chanyeol mencegah suaminya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

"Wae?"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang didepan"

"Kau mungkin hanya salah dengar"

 ** _Ting Tong_**

"Apakah aku salah dengar?" bertanya ketus

"Hn"

"Tunggu aku akan membuka pintu dulu"

Chanyeol baru akan membuka mulut tapi Baekhyun telah lebih dulu turun dari pangkuannya dan segera melangkah pergi.

 **Cklek**

Pertama kali yang tertangkap retinanya saat membuka pintu adalah seorang pemuda cantik dengan pakaian modis serta kacamata hitam bertengger manis dihidungnya.

Pemuda itu memandang lurus dari balik kacamatanya sedangkan Baekhyun mengerutkan alis bingung. Mencoba mengingat, barang kali ia mengenal pemuda yang kurang kerjaan memakai kacamata hitam dimalam hari begini. Tapi seberapa keras usahanya ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat apapun padahal jika dilihat kembali pemuda didepannya kini tampak familiar. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana.

"Luhan!" ucapan Chanyeol dibelakang seolah membuka paksa ingatannya.

Benar, pemuda didepannya adalah Luhan yang tidak lain adalah kekasih Chanyeol yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Hai Chanyeolie. Kau tahu mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamamu"

Baekhyun juga baru melihat pemuda bernama Luhan itu membawa koper besar bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Yuhuuu masih ada yang ingat sama ff ini?**

 **Lama ya updatenya? Maaf yaa akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas yang menumpuk jadi ffnya tertunda deh.**

 **Maaf juga kalau bahasanya frontal, feelnya gak dapet, jelek, banyak typo dan lain-lain. Jadi aku butuh banyak saran dari kalian reader-nim.**

 **Untuk yang nunggu chap selanjutnya diusahain cepet updetnya.**

 **Oh ya makasih buat yang udah fav, follow n review di chap sebelumnya.**

 **Tetep semangat puasanya yaa**

 **And leave your review juseyo…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Wedding**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Temukan sendiri**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

.

.

.

.

 **WARN typo bertebaran**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash**

 **Get reading**

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini?" Baekhyun telah mendengar Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak lima kali sejak lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan jawaban yang didapat tidak lain adalah nol kali. Luhan yang sedari tadi ditanya justru sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Bertingkah seolah ia sedang berada di dalam museum paling tua di dunia.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Dan ini adalah dengusan yang kedua setelah ia melihat tingkah berlebihan kekasih Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memeluk suaminya erat dan hanya mengaggap ia hanya seonggok barang pajangan. Dari pertama kali Baekhyun lihat, Luhan pastilah orang yang mudah membuat emosi seseorang memuncak. Intinya Luhan adalah orang yang menyebalkan.

"Luhan!" memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol juga dibuat jengah oleh tingkah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Wae?~" bertanya manja sambil menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat di samping Chanyeol kemudian diikuti dengan gelayutan yang sama manja. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka mendengus untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini? Dan apa maksudmu tadi? Kau tidak benar-benar tinggal di sinikan?" dengan tidak sabaran Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Ssst!!" menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hampir mematahkan jari itu. Jangan bertanya kenapa karena Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti itu.

"Apakah salah jika kekasihmu sendiri datang eum?" bertanya sambil memainkan kancing kemeja hitam yang dipakai Chanyeol. "Dan ya, aku akan tinggal disini ssstt alasannya aku hanya ingin lebih perhatian terhadap kekasihku. Dan kau harus bangga memiliki kekasih yang perhatian sepertiku" menepuk pelan dadanya yang membusung.

Benar bukan. Luhan memang orang yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun gemas tapi ia hanya bisa menggigit bantal sofa sebagai pelampiasan.

"Hanya itu? Kau pasti punya alasan lain" Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya mentah-mentah alasan yang diungkapkan Luhan karena tidak biasanya kekasihnya tersebut berlaku sok perhatian seperti ini.

"Iya. Kau tidak suka aku disini? Atau ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku" mata Luhan memicing. Bertanya penuh penyelidikan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol gelagapan karenanya.

"Ah, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka, kau benar-benar sangat perhatian. Kau bisa tinggal disini"

"Tentu saja aku perhatian. Oh ya Chanyeolie aku haus sekali~" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya hingga matanya berhenti pada satu titik, yaitu pada seseorang yang ia anggap asing diantara mereka. "Kau-" menunjuk tepat kearah Baekhyun. "Buatkan aku minuman!"

"Luhan kau ini apa-apaan!!"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kau tidak bisa memerintah seenaknya"

"Seenaknya bagaimana? Bukankah tugas maid memang sudah seperti itu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan Baekhyun yang berada diantara mereka menatap datar perdebatan sepasang kekasih didepannya. Walaupun dalam hatinya menahan dongkol karena Luhan telah semena-mena mengatainya seorang maid.

"Kau tau sendiri bukan jika aku tidak memperkerjakan maid dimalam hari"

"Oh. Lalu dia siapa?" Chanyeol bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal yang akan menjadi malapetaka bagi dirinya. Tidak mungkinkan ia mengatakan 'dia Baekhyun istriku'. Apa jadinya ia jika hal itu sampai terucap. Ia merutuk, kenapa juga disaat seperti ini otak cerdasnya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Luhan masih menanti jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sedang sang empu masih berfikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar. Ia lelah dan otaknya juga buntu jadi, satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun barang kali saja istrinya itu bisa membantu. Tapi yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah justru Baekhyun dengan kekanakkan memalingkan wajahnya. Berpura-pura bahwa fokusnya pada lampu jauh lebih penting ketimbang dirinya. Apa anak itu mencoba balas dendam dengannya?

"Dia Baekhyun keponakanku" mau bagaimana lagi selain mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Memainkan peranan paman-keponakan adalah cara yang masih aman sampai saat ini. Terbukti Kris kekasih Baekhyun yang telah menjadi korbannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki keponakkan sebesar dia?" kali ini giliran Luhan yang tidak bisa percaya mentah-mentah atas jawaban Chanyeol.

"Keponakkanku itu banyak. Jadi kau tidak tau semuanya" Chanyeol berkelit.

"Tapi-"

"Bukankah kau akan tinggal disini. Ayo ku antar kekamarmu" ia harus segera mengalihkan perhatian Luhan sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi lebih rumit. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang menahan tawanya. Awas saja anak itu.

"Eum. Eh bukankah kamarmu ada di lantai atas?"

"Kamar di lantai bawah jauh lebih bagus. Ayo akan ku rapikan kamar untukmu" perkataan Chanyeol barusan kini membuat senyuman Baekhyun yang telah terbentuk berganti menjadi poutan kecil. Kemarin saja saat ia akan tidur di bawah Chanyeol tidak mau repot-repot membersihkan sebuah kamar untuknya. Sekarang saja jika Luhan, suaminya itu langsung menawarkan diri. Benar-benar pasangan yang menyebalkan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun sadar jika Luhan adalah kekasih sah dari Chanyeol sedangkan dirinya ini hanya apa. Hanya istri yang disembunyikan statusnya. Jadi sudah sewajarnya bukan jika Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu.

Poutan kecil yang terbentuk tadi kini berubah menjadi garis lurus. Mata sipitnya menatap datar kedua pasangan itu memasuki sebuah kamar. Lalu tak lama kemudian Baekhyun segera mengalihkan padangan tepat setelah ia melihat Chanyeol melepas cincin yang sebelumnya terpasang di jari manisnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Bruk**

Baekhyun dengan begitu saja menjatuhkan tubuh mungil miliknya di atas ranjang. Ruas jarinya bergerak random di atas selimut tebal berwarna maroon menandakan bahwa ia sedang memiliki banyak beban fikiran.

"Hah" lagi-lagi menghela nafas, tapi kali ini lebih berat. Sebelah lengannya ia bawa untuk menutupi kedua mata sipitnya. Ia tidak suka. Teselip secuil perasaan kecewa saat mengingat kembali Chanyeol melepas cincin pernikahan mereka tadi.

Apa Chanyeol takut rahasia mereka terbongkar?

Tentu saja. Hal ini seharusnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Jika Luhan sampai melihat mereka memakai cincin yang sama pastilah hal itu menimbulkan kecurigaan. Baekhyun kenapa kau bisa menjadi bodoh begini?

Tapi walaupun begitu kenapa tetap saja ia merasa tidak suka.

"Kenapa juga si Luhan harus tinggal disini?" bertanya sendiri sambil membawa pandangannya lurus. Memandang langit-langit kamar miliknya yang berwarna coklat tua.

"Perhatian katanya?" bibir tipisnya mencibir alasan yang tadi diucapkan oleh Luhan. "Yang ku tahu dia justru akan merecoki Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengingat kembali saat Chanyeol mengeluh betapa cerewatnya kekasihnya itu. Jika Chanyeol sampai mengeluh berarti Luhan memang benar-benar orang yang cerewet.

Kali ini membawa pandangannya pada ruang kosong disisinya. Ia baru sadar ranjang yang selama ini ia tempati ternyata sangat besar. Kemarin-kemarin masih ada Chanyeol yang akan berbaring disampingnya. Entah itu hanya memeluknya, mengelus lembut rambut miliknya sampai ia tertidur, atau hanya berbaring tanpa adanya percakapan. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan juga ruang disampingnya kosong karena Chanyeol pasti sudah sibuk menindih dan mencumbui dirinya. Berbagi kehangatan, desahan dan erangan tapi setelahnya ruang itu akan terisi kembali.

Tidak seperti sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menerka sampai kapan ruang di sampingnya tetap kosong, apakah sampai besok pagi? Besoknya lagi? Lusa? Atau sampai minggu depan? Ia tidak tahu karena yang jelas selama Luhan masih tinggal di sini suaminya itu pasti akan tidur bersama kekasihnya.

Entah ini dinamakan apa. Tapi Baekhyun merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang. Atau mungkinkah ia yang terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaanya Chanyeol di sisinya.

Baekhyun bangkit. Membawa pantatnya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Kemudian tangan kirinya teulur menuju sebuah meja nakas dimana sebuah benda persegi terletak di atasnya. Dengan lincah jari mungil nan lentik tersebut menari di atas layar _touchscreen_ ponsel miliknya. Men- _scroll_ kebawah dengan sesekali menggeser ke kiri hingga kemudian berhenti pada satu objek.

Bibir _softpink_ miliknya ia kerucutkan. Memandang cemberut sebuah foto dimana sepasang pria dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih gading sedang tersenyum kearah kamera. Terlihat begitu bahagia tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa senyum tersebut hanya sekedar formalitas belaka.

 _Touch pen_ yang dipegangnya mulai ia gerakan untuk menggores hingga membentuk sesuatu. Dimana hal itu membuat kikikan Baekhyun tak terbendung. Bagaimana tidak di foto pernikahannya, Chanyeol tampak begitu tampan dengan wajah bersih serta rambut yang dinaikkan hingga menampakan dahinya yang seksi. Tapi saat ini di foto tersebut , Chanyeol telah berubah memiliki kumis hitam tebal dan jangan lupakan rambut kriting yang hampir menutupi seluruh mata bulatnya tersebut.

Katakan terima kasih kepada Baekhyun yang telah membuat karya yang begitu luar biasa.

"Jika begini kau baru bisa disebut paman" berujar dengan nada mengejek.

.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Pendengarannya ia pertajam agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas. Sudah menjadi keharusan Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan sarapan baik untuk dirinya maupun Chanyeol suaminya. Tapi pagi ini saat ia hendak membuat sarapan ia dibuat heran saat mendengar suara orang lain. Dahinya mengernyit saat samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang yang berasal dari dapur

"Apa Chanyeol sedang membuat sarapan?" ia mulai berasumsi.

 _"Kenapa kau memasukkan saus terlalu banyak?"_

 _"Ini tidak banyak Chanyeolie"_

 _"Ini terlalu banyak Luhan"_

 _"Tidak!"_

Baekhyun tahu sekarang. Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang membuat sarapan bersama.

Dengan ekspresi yang terbaca Baekhyun memutar arah. Lebih baik bersiap ke sekolah daripada menjadi pengganggu untuk mereka. Antara kesal dan kecewa. Di hari-hari sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun membantunya untuk membuat sarapan. Dan sekarang saat ada Luhan suaminya itu bahkan rela bangun pagi hanya untuk menemani kekasihnya membuat sarapan. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tak lagi heran kenapa Chanyeol bersikap demikian .

Luhan memang kekasih sah Chanyeol bukan.

.

.

.

.

"AAA buka mulutmu!" Luhan memerintah diikuti dengan mulut yang ia buka.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, kemarikan sumpitnya"

"Kau benar-benar tidak romantis Chan" Luhan cemberut dan Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam. Jika kekasihnya merajuk pasti ujung-ujungnya ia lah yang akan dibuat kerepotan. Jadi dari pada harus mengambil resiko, menuruti perintah Luhan adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Eotte?" mata Luhan berbinar menantikan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Emm enak"

"Benarkah?" bahkan sekarang mata rusanya sudah banyak dipenuhi bintang-bintang imaginer. "Berarti kemampuan memasakku sudah meningkat. Coba yang ini!" kali ini mengambil sepotong daging untuk disuapkan lagi kepada Chanyeol.

"Emm en-"

"Aku berangkat!"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong dengan sebuah suara yang berasal dari ujung tangga. Kemudian dengan segera menolehkan kepala. Membawa pandangaannya pada istrinya Baekhyun yang tampak telah bersiap ke sekolah.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat Baekhyun justru berjalan ke arah pintu depan bukan ke arah dapur.

"Tidak"

"Wae? Luhan telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"

"Hari ini aku tidak terlalu berselera. Mungkin aku akan makan di kantin saja" berujar ketus tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu.

"Baek-"

 **BRAK**

Hening

"Waah tingkah keponakanmu benar-benar kurangajar" Luhan adalah orang pertama yang membuka suara setelah debuman suara yang diyakini berasal dari pintu depan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia terdiam.

Ia sibuk memikirkan alasan Baekhyun besikap demikian. Sempat tertangkap retinanya wajah Baekhyun tampak masam dan nada bicaranya juga terdengar ketus. Apa istrinya itu sedang marah? Tetapi karena hal apa?

"Apa dia tidak pernah diajari tata karma oleh orang tuanya?" ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai cibiran dibandingkan dengan partanyaan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih diam tak sekalipun menanggapi ocehan Luhan.

"Chanyeol!"

"CK, sudahlah Luhan, jangan mengurusi orang lain. Lebih baik kau jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi malam"

"Pertanyaan yang mana lagi?" entah Luhan ini memang benar-benar lupa atau hanya berpura-pura lupa.

"Tentang alasanmu yang tiba-tiba tinggal di sini" tapi Chanyeol tetap mengingatkannya kembali.

"Oh, akukan sudah bilang tadi malam jika aku ingin lebih perhatian pada kekasihku"

"Aku membutuhkan jawaban sebenarnya, Luhan!"

"Memang begitu" suara Luhan melirih di ujung kalimatnya dan hal itu dikarenakan tatapan tajam yang Chanyeol tujukan padanya.

"Sebenarnya ini karena eomma" bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku sedang marah padanya. Eomma selalu saja mendesakku untuk segera menikah"

"Luhan kau ini bukan lagi anak berusia lima tahun tapi usiamu sudah akan menginjak dua lima. Jadi jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan belajarlah menjadi lebih dewasa" Chanyeol jengah atas sifat manja Luhan yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau juga" kali ini Luhanlah yang menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Kenapa jadi salahku?" Chanyeol tak terima. Ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai masalah Luhan dan sekarang kekasihnya itu seenaknya melimpahkan kesalahan padanya.

"Tentu saja. Kita telah tiga tahun bersama tapi kau tidak pernah mau jika kuperkenalkan kepada orang tuaku" jadi karena masalah ini lagi. Sebelum-sebelumnya sudah terjadi beberapa kali perdebatan panjang antara ia dan Luhan, dan itu semua hanya untuk membahas hal seperti ini.

"Kau harusnya mengerti kalau aku sangat sibuk"

"Sibuk sibuk sibuk terus. Kau memang selalu begini bahkan walau sehari kau tidak bisa meluangkan waktu" Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa datang kemudian memperkenalkan diri kepada orang tua Luhan sedangkan ia saja sekarang sedang menyandang status suami orang.

"Oke. Jadi maumu sekarang apa?" wajah Luhan berubah menjadi berseri.

"Kau datang kerumahku" yakinlah bahwa itu adalah sebuah perintah bukan permintaan.

"Akan ku usahakan. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di sini?" bukannya ia mengusir tapi percayalah jika semakin lama Luhan tinggal di rumahnya maka keselamatannya dan Baekhyun akan semakin terancam.

"Sampai kau menepati janjimu"

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ditekuk masam bahkan sejak menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kelas.

Baekhyun menggeleng malas sebagai jawaban. Kali ini melipat kedua tangannya keatas meja dan menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya di sana.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kris?" Kyungsoo menerka dan Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Kau belum mengerjakan tugas kimiamu?" Kyungsoo masih berusaha dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan ekspresi horor dan gerakan patah-patah Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo hingga membuat sahabatnya itu bergidik ngeri.

"Mamang hari ini ada tugas kimia?" Baekhyun benar-benar sial jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Eum" mengangguk polos.

"Sial" meremat frustasi rambut hitam miliknya. Tidak cukupkah masalah di rumah dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan masalah di sekolah.

"Kau mengumpat Baek"

"Ini gara-gara rusa sialan!" ia melupakan tugas rumah yang diberikan guru Lee kemarin. Dan ini adalah letak sumber masalahnya. Guru Lee adalah guru Kimia dengan reputasi tak kenal ampun. Ia tak pernah segan-segan kepada siswanya saat memberi hukuman. Dan Baekhyun sepertinya hari ini akan diberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana menjalani hukuman dari guru killer-nya tersebut.

Tangannya mengepal di atas meja dan Kyungsoo dibuat mengernyit heran karena ekspresi Baekhyun tersebut. Bibir Baekhyun berkomat-kamit, mencibir serta mengumpat.

Jika ia sampai dihukum oleh guru Lee maka ini semua adalah salah Luhan. Semua gara-gara Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang dan tinggal dirumahnya, ditambah lagi dengan segala tingkah menyebalkan yang kekasih Chanyeol itu lakukan. Tidak, jika difikir-fikir bukan karena Luhan saja tapi Park Chanyeol juga turut serta di dalamnya.

"Rusa sialan!!"

"Kau mengumpat lagi Baek"

.

.

.

.

 **TAK**

Apel segar berwarna merah tersebut terbelah menjadi dua dalam sekali tekan. Baekhyun si pelaku memandang apel yang baru dibelahnya dengan tatapan seperti seorang psikopat terhadap korbannya. Tajam serta berapi-api. Efek berlebihannya apel itu mungkin akan terbelah menjadi empat hanya karena tatapan Baekhyun tersebut.

Baekhyun heran.

Dimana Chanyeol bisa menemukan kekasih sejenis Luhan. Bahkan jika dibandingkan, Luhan lebih jauh menyebalkan dari ketua OSPEK-nya dulu. Suka memerintah, manja, seenaknya dan masih banyak lagi. Bibir tipisnya mungkin akan keram jika menyebutkan satu persatu kelakuan buruk Luhan sejak tinggal di rumahnya tiga hari lalu. Dari pertama kali bertemu, Baekhyun memang sudah bisa melihat jika Luhan tidak menyukai dirinya dan tiga hari ini adalah buktinya.

 **Super cerewet**.

Ini sudah terjadi sejak dihari pertama Luhan tinggal dirumahnya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Ini sudah malam dan kau baru pulang" percayalah bahwa ini bukan suatu bentuk perhatian. Luhan hanya terlalu senang mencari kesalahan-kesalahan dirinya walaupun itu hanya seujung kuku.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Hari ini ia pulang terlambat. Bukan karena ia habis berkencan dengan Kris atau berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Ingat saat Baekhyun lupa mengerjakan tugas kimianya tempo hari. Guru botak Lee langsung dengan senang hati memberi kesempatan ia untuk mengerjakan lima puluh soal kimia dengan tingkat kerumitan mencapai taraf maksimal. Kepalanya seakan mau meledak dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan kecerewetan Luhan.

"Baekhyun jika pulang dari sekolah itu harusnya kau langsung pulang kerumah. Bukan justru pergi entah kemana. Kau mau jadi apa bla bla bla"

Selanjutnya Baekhyun tak mendengar lagi apa yang Luhan katakan karena yang pasti Baekhyun benar-benar sangat ingin menyumpal mulut cerewet Luhan dengan sepatu miliknya.

 **Manja**.

"Chanyeolie suapi aku!"

"Luhan kau memiliki dua tangan. Dan aku masih ingat jika kedua tanganmu masih berfungsi dengan baik" Chanyeol berujar dan Baekhyun menggangguk semangat membenarkan.

"Kau tidak romantis" Luhan cemberut dan pastilah jika sudah begitu Chanyeol akan langsung menuruti perintah kekasihnya tersebut.

Dari sinilah Baekhyun tidak pernah makan bersama sampai Luhan pergi dari rumah mereka.

 **Bersikap seenaknya.**

Mata Baekhyun berbinar memandang _ice cream_ berwarna kuning di tangannya. Sepulang sekolah tadi ia sempat mampir ke sebuah toko _Ice cream_ dan membeli satu cup besar dari sana. Walaupun pada awalnya ia dibuat bingung sebab terdapat banyak sekali varian rasa mulai dari vanilla, _strawberry_ , pisang, apel dan lain sebagainya.

Tetapi pada akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada _ice cream_ dengan gambar buah kuning besar di depannya. Yap _ice cream_ rasa pisang. Jika ditanya kenapa bukan rasa _strawberry_ seperti sebelum-sebelumnya maka jawabannya adalah tidak tahu. Hanya ingin, tidak ada alasan khusus lainnya.

Liur Baekhyun seperti akan berlomba-lombar keluar saat aroma menggiurkan itu menggoda indra penciumannya. Meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali, ia begitu tidak sabar ingin merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya ice cream itu mencair di dalam mulutnya.

"Wah _ice cream_ ~"

Luhan tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dan kemudian segera mengambil alih ice cream tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Eumm rasa pisang, seperti kesukaan Chanyeolie" mata Luhan terpejam menikmati _ice cream_ jarahannya sedangkan mata Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

"Itu _ice cream_ milikku!" Baekhyun berujar ketus.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta _ice cream_ mu"

"Tap-" terlambat. Sebelum Baekhyun selesai berucap Luhan sudah lebih dulu membawa _ice cream_ miliknya pergi.

Dan ini hanya salah satu contoh betapa semena-menanya Luhan terhadap dirinya.

 **Suka memerintah**.

Hal ini paling sering terjadi.

"Baekhyun ambilkan ponselku di kamar!" demi Tuhan Baekhyun bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu menginjakkan kakinya di rumah dan si rusa -begitu Baekhyun menyebutnya- sudah mulai memerintah seenaknya. Baekhyun masih bisa memaklumi jika saat itu Luhan sedang sibuk tapi sejauh yang ia lihat si rusa hanya duduk bersantai sambil memotongi kuku jarinya.

Atau yang seperti ini.

"Baekhyun bisa kau pijat kakiku!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Setelah menyebutnya maid tempo hari sekarang apa si rusa menggapnya seorang tukang pijat.

Atau seperti ini.

"Baekhyun bisa kau cucikan bajuku, aku akan memakai baju ini malam nanti. Ingat harus bersih dan jangan sampai rusak"

Baekhyun mulai berfikir si rusa kekasih Chanyeol itu rabun bahkan buta. Bagaimana tidak. Ini masih siang hari dimana maid masih bekerja hingga malam menjelang. Kenapa si rusa tidak menyuruh maid saja, kenapa harus dirinya yang bahkan baru pulang dari sekolah.

Seperti malam ini juga.

"Baekhyun potongkan buah! Aku ingin memakan buah segar sambil menonton"

Dan disinilah ia. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu berkutat dengan beberapa macam buah yang harus dipotongnya. Ia jadi heran bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bisa memilih Luhan menjadi kekasihnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat dari Luhan. Wajahnya, Baekhyun memang mengakui jika Luhan itu cantik tapi jika sifatnya seperti itu maka kecantikan yang dimilikinya tidak bernilai apapun.

Bukannya Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan perlakuan Luhan, ia sangat ingin melakukannya, hanya saja ia tidak mau berujung berseteru dengan Chanyeol. Karena dari yang Baekhyun lihat Luhan itu sepertinya sangat pintar memutar balikkan fakta. Ia berdoa saja semoga Luhan cepat keluar dari rumah mereka.

Greb

"YAKMMPT" Baekhyun terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Otaknya secara otomatis memproses hal-hal negative yang kemungkinan saja bisa terjadi terhadap dirinya. Disandra pencuri misalnya.

"Ssst!!" tapi saat mendengar suara deep voice yang dikenalnya barulah ia bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" Baekhyun mulai mengomel tapi si pelaku justru terkekeh pelan di balik tengguknya. Suara berat Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya meremang bahkan tangannya tak lagi fokus memotong buah yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sampai begitu kaget" hidung Baekhyun dengan begitu saja menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol ketika suaminya itu semakin erat memeluknya. Melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di sekitar perut Baekhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di sebelah bahu si mungil. Tubuh Baekhyun juga menegang saat Chanyeol sesekali mengecupi bahunya yang terbuka.

"Chanyeol lepas!" Baekhyun mengerang saat kecupan Chanyeol merambat di area leher sensitifnya.

"Tidak. Kau sangat enak dipeluk –"Chanyeol tetap berisi keras. "-dan aku merindukanmu" wajah Baekhyun memerah. Jantungnya yang berada di dalam dada juga meletup-letup hingga menyebabkan aliran darahnya mengalir begitu cepat. Ia juga bisa merasakan dadanya ikut menghangat saat Chanyeol mengucapkan dua kata itu tadi.

Sudah terhitung tiga hari antara ia dan Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi melakukan kontak fisik. Jangankan berkontak fisik bahkan saling berbicara saja hanya terhitung dua kali. Pertama, saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya sarapan tempo hari dan kedua adalah sekarang ini, selebihnya tidak pernah lagi.

Di pagi hari Baekhyun tentu saja langsung berangkat ke sekolah, ia tidak mau repot-repot ikut bergabung sarapan bersama Chanyeol dan kekasihnya. Kemudian ia baru pulang sore hari dimana Chanyeol pasti masih bekerja di kantor. Lalu malamnya ia tentu tidak mau makan berdua bersama Luhan. Chanyeol sampai rumah paling awal sekitar jam 8 atau bisa sampai larut malam dan jikapun suaminya itu pulang dia pasti akan langsung ke kamar Luhan.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi berbicara dengan suara rendah dibalik telinga Baekhyun.

'Rindu' Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin dengan hal itu. Harus ia akui bahwa selama ini ia menikmati semua perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya. Apalagi beberapa waktu lalu suaminya itu berlaku posesif terhadapnya. Ini bukan hanya sekedar delusi karena Baekhyun yakin jika orang lain diperlakukan sama seperti itu maka kata 'posesif' pasti terucap. Dan entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak keberatan akan hal itu.

Dan juga harus ia akui beberapa hari terakhir ia merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Dengan tidak adanya kehadiran Chanyeol di sisinya telah mampu membuat Baekhyun merasa hampa.

'Apakah ini bisa disebut rindu?'

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak merinkukanku?"

"Tidak!" walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak. Karena aku masih merindukanmu" Chanyeol tidak bisakah kau mengerti, Baekhyun bahkan hampir terbang saat kau mengatakan hal itu lagi.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau sampai **kekasihmu** melihat kita" tapi Baekhyun justru memperingatkan dengan menekankan kata kekasih agar Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jika kau tetap diam, dia tidak akan melihat kita" kenapa kesannya Baekhyun berperan sebagai selingkuhan dari seorang yang sudah bersuami disini. Bukankah kata itu lebih cocok untuk Luhan dibandingkan dengannya.

Hening

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Tapi ini sepertinya hanya berlaku untuk Baekhyun saja, buktinya Chanyeol masih santai menempatkan dagunya di sebelah bahu Baekhyun sambil memerhatikan tangan cantik istrinya itu memotong buah.

Chanyeol mungkin saja baik-baik saja dengan suasana seperti ini, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Si mungil memutar otak untuk memecahkan keheningan karena ia tidak bisa lebih lama berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Mungkin dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi apa?

"K-kau baru pulang kerja?" bukan pertanyaan buruk bukan.

"Hm" Baekhyun merutuk saat Chanyeol menjawab hanya dengan gumaman.

Cup

Potongannya pada buah seketika meleset saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium pelipisnya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget tapi ia hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menarik nafas dalam.

Cup

Kali ini mencium sebelah pipi Baekhyun yang mana itu membuat konsentrasi sang empu terganggu. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Chanyeol?

Cup

"Aihss" bibir tipisnya mendesis sakit dan matanya memandang lurus kearah jari telunjuk sebelah kirinya. Ini karena Baekhyun tersentak kembali saat Chanyeol mencium ujung bibirnya. Cairan pekat berwarna merah itu keluar secara perlahan dari kulitnya yang sobek. Menimbulkan rasa panas dan pedih hingga Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Astaga, Baekhyun kau terluka?"

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Sudah jelas jarinya terluka, seharusnya ia meminta maaf atau langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama bukan justru bertanya. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati.

Slup

Tidak. Bukan ini yang dimaksudkan oleh Baekhyun tentang pertolongan pertama. Chanyeol seharusnya segera pergi mengambil kotak obat kemudian membalut lukanya dengan kain kasa, bukan justu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut.

Rasa hangat, basah serta perih begitu terasa ketika Chanyeol mulai menghisap jarinya. Ia ingin memberontak hanya saja tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Hangat yang berasal dari ujung jarinya kini dengan perlahan merambat, naik ke atas hingga membuat tengguknya meremang. Otaknya merima rangsangan yang berasal saraf impuls dan kenapa harus menerjemahkannya sebagai sesuatu yang sensual.

Chanyeol mendongak. Mata bulatnya menatap tepat pada sipit si mungil. Tatapan yang bersifat mengunci hingga Baekhyun susah walau hanya untuk berpaling. Dengan perlahan menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya, yang mana hal itu membuat jari Baekhyun dengan begitu saja keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Jari Baekhyun dan bibir apel milik Chanyeol terlihat mengkilap basah. Tapi fokus Baekhyun hanya tertuju pada bibir Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tampak terlihat menggiurkan.

Seksi. Dengan volume tebal dibagian bawahnya apalagi ditambah dengan warna merah serta permukaan yang mengkilap. Bibir Chanyeol pasti akan sangat nikmat saat ia menghisapnya.

Glek

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Suasana diantara mereka juga berubah menjadi aneh. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan dirinya hingga Baekhyun terpojok pada meja makan di belakangnya. Semakin mendekat Chanyeol maka semakin tercium pula aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya tersebut. Dan Baekhyun akan mabuk jika terus disuguhi aroma seperti ini.

Nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa tepat pada bagian wajahnya. Menandakan bahwa jarak mereka yang sudah begitu dekat. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat telapak tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipinya. Baekhyun yang awalnya memandang pada manic kelam Chanyeol kini turun, lurus segaris hingga matanya menangkap benda kenyal milik suaminya itu. Masih menggiurkan bahkan kini justru bertambah saat dilihat dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Baekhyun merutuk lagi saat Chanyeol hanya menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka. Ia tahu betul jika sudah begini mereka pasti akan berujung dengan sebuah ciuman. Tapi masalahnya kenapa Chanyeol terkesan mengulur waktu. Kenapa tidak langsung saja menangkap bibirnya dengan bibir penuh miliknya itu. Apa Chanyeol sengaja membuat ia seolah yang paling menginginkan ciuman ini?

Jika iya, maka Chanyeol telah berhasil melakukannya. Ia mengaku sekarang.

Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol. Ia menginginkan kecupan atau pun ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Ia menginginkan pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh pria jangkung di depannya kini. Ia rindu semua perlakuan lembut yang diberikan padanya. Ia juga rindu saat Chanyeol menguasainya di atas ranjang. Memenuhi dirinya hingga berakhir dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Kalian boleh berfikir jika Baekhyun terlalu berfikiran kotor atau apalah sejenisnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelak dari itu semua.

Cup

Bukan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan difikirkan Chanyeol nantinya. Apakah Chanyeol akan mengatainya agresif, lancang atau apa, ia tak peduli. Karena yang pasti ia begitu ingin menikmati bibir menggiurkan milik suaminya tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum diantara tautan bibir mereka. Ia tidak percaya Baekhyun akan seberani ini. Menciumnya bahkan sekarang istrinya itu mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya. Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat dengan wajah yang memerah parah. Chanyeol ingin tergelak tapi ia cukup tahu jika melakukannya pasti ia akan merusak suasana.

Maka Chanyeol juga mulai memejamkan mata. Sebelah tangannya yang sebelumnya menangkup pipi Baekhyun kini ia bawa ke daerah tengguk si mungil. Menariknya mendekat dan mulai membalas ciuman istrinya itu. Menyesap basah belah atas bibir Baekhyun saat si mungil sibuk menyesap bibir bawahnya. Lalu sebaliknya. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan juga Chanyeol menyesap habis kedua belah bibir manis tersebut.

Saling memiringkan kepala dan berbagi saliva. Tidak ada rasa jijik sedikitpun dan justru meningkatkan gairah yang terpendam. Terus mengejar bibir satu sama lain dan berbagi kenikmatan.

Sekat diantara mereka sudah terkikis habis saat Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun membalas dengan rematan random pada rambut belakang suaminya. Tak lagi mempedulikan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di ujung jarinya.

"Eungh" Baekhyun meleguh sekali saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun serta menggelitik geli langit-langit mulutnya. Melenguh lagi saat Chanyeol menyesap lidahnya. Menghisapnya seolah benda tak bertulang itu adalah permen termanis yang pernah ada.

Cpk

Chanyeol yang terlebih dulu menjauhkan diri. Ia tahu betul jika istrinya itu membutuhkan banyak oksigen. Terlihat dari nafas Baekhyun yang tersengal-sengal serta wajah yang memerah hingga keujung telinga. Cantik sekali.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring saat Baekhyun justru mengeratkan pelukan disekitar lehernya. Mata Baekhyun masih terpejam sayu dan Chanyeol sudah tahu maksudnya.

"Lagi?" bertanya tepat disamping telinga kanan Baekhyun. Menambahkan satu kecupan dan jilatan sensual disana.

Selanjutnya senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar saat si mungil dengan malu-malu mengangguk dua kali.

Ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena ia pun sama menginginkan hal tersebut. Mendekatkan wajahnya kembali untuk menangkap bibir merah Baekhyun. Ia sangat ingin aktivitas mereka ini akan berakhir di atas ranjang.

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sejak kapan Luhan berada di sana?

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Di chap 1 aku bilang kalau ff ini chapnya nggak banyak. Tapi sekarang kayaknya jadi banyak deh. Ingin sedikit chapnya tapi nanti terlalu kecepetan alurnya. Jadi maaf ya. Maafkan aku yang labil.**

 **Untuk sikap Chanyeol yang gaje itu bakal di jelasin nanti di chap nanti.**

 **Oh ya maaf untuk cerita yang jelek, ngebosenin, gaje, banyak typo dan lain-lain.**

 **Butuh saran dari kalian supaya lebih baik lagi.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **rachel suliss : Tentang Chan yang tiba-tiba suka Baek apa enggak itu nanti bakal kejawab di chap nanti. Kalau aku jelasin nanti nggak seru lagi.**

 **baek.ca : Kalau ditanya Baek masih suka apa enggak sama Kris. Jawabannya sih iya. Hanya mungkin udah berkurang aja. Bukan ngelupain.**

 **Maaf baru bales review.**

 **Makasih yang udah fav, follow, review atau sekedar baca di chap sebelumnya.**

 **See you ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Berdebar

Malu

Senang

Takut

Semua perasaan itu kini bercampur menjadi satu hanya karena satu keinginan bodoh.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang bahkan didetik pertama saat ia menabrakkan bibir mereka. Sampai-sampai ia mulai khawartir jika satu-satunya jantung miliknya akan jatuh ke lambung karena berdentum begitu cepat.

Ia malu. Sangat. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bertindak seperti ini kepada Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali pertama, dan ia menganggap bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi hati kecilnya tetap saja membenarkan. Wajahnya memanas karena rasa malu tapi anehnya rasa lega yang timbul kemudian justru lebih besar dan inilah yang membuat semua tindakannya terlihat menjadi benar.

Jantungnya mungkin berdentum kencang tapi hal itu tak menimbulkan rasa sakit sama sekali. Yang ada hanya rasa hangat yang menjalar dari dadanya, dan secara perlahan membuat perutnya tergelitik geli. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berdesakkan keluar dari sana, saling berlomba untuk menjadi si nomor satu dan membawa pergi semua beban fikiran yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Disamping itu rasa takut juga datang. Membuat otaknya mau-tidak mau berfikiran negative, mulai memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi setelah ini. Seperti, apakah Chanyeol akan menggapnya terlalu agresif? Murahan, seperti lelaki penggoda yang ada di club malam? Atau yang lebih parahnya Chanyeol mungkin akan menjauhinya. Berlebihan memang, tapi Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk jujur bahwa pemikiran seperti itu memang benar-benar melintas dibenaknya.

Tapi saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol membentuk sebuah senyuman, maka semua pemikiran bodoh yang membuat perasaannya menjadi kalut tadi perlahan menghilang. Seiring dengan Chanyeol memegang dan menarik mendekat tengguknya, membawa bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman romantis dan penuh debaran menyenangkan. Memberi kecupan kecil hingga ciuman yang mampu membuat kakinya lemas persis seperti jelly yang sering ia makan dulu.

Apalagi saat suaminya itu mulai menyelusupkan lidahnya, ia hampir jatuh ke lantai jika tidak ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menahannya. Membuat posisi mereka lebih intim dan melanjutkan ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi. Terus begitu hingga Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak hingga melampiaskannya dengan cara menarik lebih kencang lagi rambut si tinggi, mencoba mencari ruang untuk bisa mengambil nafas kembali.

Ia baru bisa bernafas lega saat Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka. Awalnya ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol mengerti jika ia sedang membutuhkan oksigen tapi setelahnya bibir tipisnya berubah merutuk. Bagaimana tidak, suaminya itu dengan sengaja menggoda dengan cara menghembuskan nafas hangat berkali-kali di daerah titik sensitifnya. Membuat telinganya juga ikut memanas.

Ciuman Chanyeol itu seperti heroin. Awalnya hanya sekedar ingin tapi saat sudah merasakannya maka sulit untuk lepas. Perasaan untuk mengulanginya kembali begitu besar.

Jadi ketika Chanyeol dengan berbisik dan bertanya 'lagi?', ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun malu setengah mati tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika ia bahkan tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Apalagi saat merasakan basah dan hangat di cuping telinga miliknya, hal itu benar-benar merusak semua sistem motorik yang bekerja dalam tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol !!"

.

.

.

.

 **Tittle : Wedding**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Temukan sendiri**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **WARN typo bertebaran**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash**

 **Get reading**

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tadi. Luhan si pengganggu lagi-lagi merusak acara mereka. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang masih di pelukannya berubah menegang tepat setelah Luhan memanggil namanya. Dua detik kemudian ia terdorong kebelakang, menyebabkan punggungnya terasa sakit serta nyeri akibat berbenturan langsung dengan meja makan di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dari tempatnya terlihat jelas bahwa mata Luhan berkilat marah. Wajah putihnya juga memerah tapi ia tak peduli sama sekali. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan sikap Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi membuatnya kecewa. Ia tahu betul saat itu Chanyeol gugup, tapi tidak harus dengan mendorongnya begitu keras bukan. Ini benar-benar terlihat seperti bahwa ia adalah seorang selingkuhan. Seperti seorang perusak.

"Lu-han?" Chanyeol tergagap.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan ha?" nada bicara pemuda cantik itu kian meninggi.

"I-itu…" Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat tolol jika terus menggunakan cara bicara seperti itu. Sesekali bibirnya mengatup dan membuka kecil, mata bulatnya juga sesekali melirik kearahnya. Chanyeol sedang membutuhkan pertolongan, ia paham. Tapi rasa kecewanya lebih besar dibanding rasa iba untuk suaminya. Jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk membuang pandangan, mengabaikan semua tatapan yang Chanyeol tujukan padanya.

Tak mendengar jawaban apapun membuat Luhan meradang. Kakinya melangkah mendekat dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut. "Kau mencoba menggoda kekasihku ?" menuding tepat kearah Baekhyun.

Lalu dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan Luhan. Menariknya menjauh agar tidak bisa menjangkau tubuh istrinya itu. "Luhan ini tidak seperti apa yang kau fikirkan!" Chanyeol mencoba berkelit.

"Lalu apa? Kenapa tubuh kalian menempel seperti tadi ha? Aku tahu, dia menggodamukan?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya tadi ……" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya untuk berfikir. Mencari alasan yang masuk akal agar Luhan percaya padanya.

"Apa?"

"Debu. Baekhyun, di matanya debu" Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa itu adalah susunan kalimat teraneh yang pernah ia dengar . Chanyeol mungkin tidak pandai dalam hal berbohong tapi kenapa ia pandai sekali memainkan perasaannya. Membuatnya melayang lalu menjatuhkannya setelahnya.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun tapi Luhan juga. Mendengar alasan Chanyeol tadi justru membuat prasangkanya semakin buruk.

"Tadi Chan-maksudku paman hanya membantu meniupkan mataku yang terkena debu" dengan santainya Baekhyun berujar walaupun hampir saja kelepasan menyebutkan nama suaminya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel apapun.

"Benar, aku hanya membantu meniupkan debu di matanya" Chanyeol segera menyela ketika melihat Luhan hendak berujar kembali.

Baekhyun menggangguk malas saat Luhan menatap kearahnya. Pada akhirnya ia tetap membantu Chanyeol untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Ia memang masih kecewa tapi melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tampak menggelikan membuatnya mau tidak mau untuk membantunya juga.

Alis Luhan bertaut, nampak masih dalam mode berfikir tapi setelahnya ia segera bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol .

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai ketahuan menggoda Chanyeol, aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu!" Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ancaman Luhan. Lebih baik melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi dari pada meladeni rusa jejadian seperti kekasih suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah Luhan kau terlalu berlebihan!" sedikit banyak Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol yang membelanya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan, anak itu masih kecil tapi sudah sangat genit" jika boleh Baekhyun ingin sekali merobek mulut rusa itu dengan pisaunya.

"Kau lupa, Baekhyun itu keponakanku. Jadi dia tidak mungkin bertindak seperti itu"

Selanjutnya Chanyeol membawa Luhan pergi dari sana, walaupun demikian perdebatan diantara mereka masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu, tapi mata Baekhyun tak kunjung terpejam. Diantara temaram kamar yang hanya ditemani oleh lampu kuning tidurnya, fikiran Baekhyun melayang jauh. Terlihat jelas terdapat sayatan tak begitu dalam diujung jarinya. Masih meninggalkan sakit dan kini hatinya juga ikut merasakan hal yang sama.

Fikirannya berkecambuk. Tentang Chanyeol, tentang perasaannya yang kian hari membuatnya bingung. Mungkin ia baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol tak bersikap seperti ini. Menariknya mendekat seolah ia benar-benar diinginkan lalu mengulurkannya kembali.

 **Cklek**

Secara refleks Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Terdengar jelas ditelinganya derap langkah seseorang mendekat , ia tahu bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol. Kebersamaan mereka membuatnya hapal beberapa kebiasaan Chanyeol, termasuk irama langkah kaki suami tampannya tersebut.

Baekhyun juga merasakan dengan jelas jika Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang. Mata Baekhyun semakin merapat saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyingkap baju tidurnya keatas, memperlihatkan separuh punggung putihnya untuk menyapa dinginnya udara sekitar. Membuatnya menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Kini alisnya bertaut tajam saat benda lunak yang dingin menyentuh permukaan punggungnya. Jari Chanyeol menyapukan benda yang ia pastikan sebuah gel itu di sepanjang kulitnya yang terasa sakit tadi.

Hanya sekitar kurang dari satu menit, lalu Chanyeol menutup kembali punggungnya. Merapatkan juga selimut tebal hingga sebatas dada.

Kali ini Baekhyun berani membuka mata walau hanya sedikit. Rasa penasarannya begitu besar saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kirinya. Membuka sebuah plaster berwarna pink pastel dan membalut jarinya yang terluka.

Benar. Tak perlu kain kasa seperti yang ia fikirkan sebelumnya, sebuah plaster kecil saja cukup. Rasa sakitnya mereda, hatinya juga membaik. Ia tidak tahu pasti apakah karena plaster itu atau karena Chanyeol. Tapi yang jelas sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik karena hal itu.

Hati Baekhyun bergetar saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencium telapak tangannya. Mata bulat suaminya menutup rapat dan mimik wajah tak terbaca. Terlihat begitu tulus, serta menyampaikan banyak hal. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menerjemahkannya.

Beberapa kali memberi kecupan kecil di sana sebelum mengecup punggung tanggannya lebih lama dan penuh afeksi. Membuat tanda tanya di kepala Baekhyun semakin besar.

Benar bukan. Chanyeol menariknya, mengulurnya lalu menariknya kembali. Tanpa memberikan kepastian.

Kali ini Chanyeol mengecup lama keningnya. Dan selama itu pula Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama, masih berpura-pura tidur dan mati-matian menahan pergerakannya.

"Baekhyun, maaf" lirih sekali. Nyaris tersamarkan, hingga Baekhyun tak begitu yakin apa yang Chanyeol katakan kepadanya tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu seperti ini"

Chanyeol beranjak. Meninggalkan satu kecupan lembut di bibirnya sebelum melangkah ke luar dari ruangan temaram tersebut.

Meninggalkan pula Baekhyun yang menatap penuh arti pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Alis Baekhyun mengerut, menatap dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Sebenarnya ini masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dimana ia akan pulang sekolah pada sore hari dan hanya mendapati beberapa maid yang tengah bekerja sambil sesekali membungkuk saat ia berjalan melewati mereka. Harusnya tetap begitu. Tapi pengecualian untuk beberapa hari terakhir.

Rumah yang sebelumnya tenang berubah rusuh sejak Luhan datang. Kekasih Chanyeol itu mulai berkoar-koar seenaknya, bertindak seperti ia sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Dan ia hanya mencoba beradaptasi dengan perubahan itu.

Tapi yang membuat alis Baekhyun berkerut bukan karena hal itu. Melainkankan karena pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Seingatnya ia sudah menutup pintu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dan maid di rumahnya tidak mungkin selancang itu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa perintah darinya ataupun Chanyeol.

Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang? Tapi ia tadi tidak melihat mobil Chanyeol berada di garasi ataupun di halaman depan.

Tak lama kemudian seorang maid keluar sambil membawa keluar sebuah koper berwarna pink garis coklat. Dan Baekhyun yakin seratus persen jika itu adalah koper miliknya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung Baekhyun segera melangkahkan tungkainya. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa maid itu membawa keluar koper miliknya.

"Kenapa kau membawa keluar koperku?"

Wanita berusia tiga puluhan yang berkerja sebagai maid itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya. Belum lagi mata cantik majikannya itu menatap tajam dirinya. Ia bingung, ingin menjawab yang sebenarnya tapi ia tak mempunyai keberanian.

"Hey aku bertanya, kenapa kau diam?"

"Tuan, i-tu…"

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" seseorang di belakang menyela.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Luhan yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia yang awalnya bingung pelahan mengerti. Ia tahu bahwa ini semua adalah ulah kekasih Chanyeol, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Si rusa mulai berulah hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan pemuda cantik di depannya kini.

"Kenapa koperku di bawa keluar?" bertanya dengan wajah datar. Jika boleh jujur Baekhyun benar-benar muak dengan semua sikap Luhan.

Bukannya langsung menjawab Luhan justru tersenyum, dan Baekhyun mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidur di sini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Tanpa sadar Baekyun meremat tangan membentuk kepalan. Darahnya juga mendidih menahan emosi. Baekhyun muak, sikap Luhan semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi. Mentang-mentang ia tidak pernah melawan selama ini bukan berati ia tidak berani. Baekhyun berusaha menahan tapi kelakuan Luhan benar-benar menyulut emosinya.

"Tapi ini adalah kamarku!" siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tahu jika Baekhyun sedang marah besar. Bahkan maid yang masih berada diantara mereka berjengit kaget. Majikannya itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah meniggikan suaranya. Bertutur kata sopan serta lembut namun tak jarang disertai nada manja ketika menginginkan sesuatu adalah sifat majikan yang ia kenal selama ini.

"Ck ck ck" Luhan menggelengkan kepala sambil bersedekap, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan remeh. "Harusnya kau sadar dengan posisimu sekarang"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun, kau itu hanya seorang keponakan. Sedangkan aku adalah kekasihnya"

Dada Baekhyun seakan dihentak keras. Walaupun perkataan Luhan tak sepenuhnya benar tapi tetap saja menimbulkan sesak untuk beberapa saat. Seperti permainan catur, ia skakmat.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur Chanyeol sudah mau menampungmu. Kau ini bukan apa-apa, jadi kau harus tahu dimana tempatmu"

Benar

Ia bukan apa-apa. Bukan siapa-siapa

"Aku baru tahu jika selama ini kau tidur di kamar utama. Lalu Chanyeol tidur dimana? Kau membuat Chanyeol tidur di kamar bawah, atau parahnya di sofa"

Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah Luhan bahwa selama ini ia bahkan tidur satu ranjang dengan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tak cukup bodoh untuk membongkar semua rahasia yang ia tutup rapat begitu saja.

"Chanyeol sudah berbaik hati dan sikapmu yang lancang selama ini tidak mencerminkan rasa berterima kasih sama sekali" lanjutnya dengan mengintimidasi.

"Apa jadinya jika aku tidak datang?" menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Membuat Baekhyun seolah menjadi orang paling bersalah.

"Jadi katakan, siapa yang paling berhak untuk tidur di kamar utama. Aku atau kau?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan berlalu dari sana. Ia terlalu muak, dadanya bahkan terasa panas menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak bisa menjamin tangannya untuk tidak menapak pada pipi Luhan jika ia terus berada disana.

"Yak!! Baekhyun!" Luhan berteriak.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" langkah Baekhyun justru semakin cepat menuruni anak tangga "Setidaknya berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah berbaik hati mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaianmu!"

Masa bodoh.

"YAK!!"

.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum sambil menatap jajaran daging di depannya. Ini bukan seperti daging itu terlihat lucu atau bentuknya yang aneh. Tidak sama sekali, tetap seperti potongan daging pada umumnya serta berwarna yang merah yang menandakan bahwa daging itu masih segar.

Matanya memang memandang daging itu tapi fikirannya melayang jauh pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Akhir pekan adalah saat yang baik untuk dirimu dan kekasih menghabiskan waktu berdua. Apalagi kemarin ia sempat menonton sebuah Variety dimana salah satu adegannya menampikan sepasang kekasih yang tengah memasak bersama. Terlihat begitu romantis, dan ia berharap dapat mewujudkannya bersama Baekhyun.

Awalnya Kris sempat khawatir Baekhyun akan menolak. Bukannya apa, anak itu beberapa hari terakhir tampak lemas, mungkin sibuk yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ia pernah menanyakan beberapa kali tapi kekasih manisnya selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa.

Inilah yang ia khawatirkan, kemungkinan Baekhyun akan menerima tawarannya adalah kecil. Ia sempat pesimis tapi saat Baekhyun menggangguk kecil sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya, ia tak percaya. Hingga anak yang lebih mungil mengulai kata-katanya sekali lagi barulah ia sadar dan langsung menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang. Di sebuah supermarket. Membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan untuk mendukung kelancaran kencannya nanti. Ia jadi begitu tidak sabar karenanya.

Setelah satu masalah selesai, masalah baru datang.

Terhitung sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Kris berdiri di depan kasir. Mengantri? Itu tidak benar sama sekali. Keadaan supermarket ini cukup lengang jadi pelanggan dapat dilayani dengan cepat.

Masalahnya adalah terletak pada pemuda penjaga kasir. Pemuda itu tampak seumuran dengannya, dengan bagian bawah mata berwarna hitam hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti panda dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mirip seperti bibir kucing.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu, yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah sejak tadi pemuda itu tidak kunjung juga menghitung belanjaannya. Penjaga kasir itu justru sibuk terus menatap dirinya sedari tadi.

Seperti seorang maniak dan hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kris bedehem dua kali untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya. "Mm bisakah kau menghitung total belanjaanku?"

Hening

Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia heran sebenarnya apa yang sedang difikirkan hingga membuat pemuda didepannya tetap diam seperti patung.

"Hey!" nadanya meninggi.

"OH, astaga maaf" Kris menghela nafas. Akhirnya.

"Kau tampan sekali jadi aku terpesona hehe" Kris nyaris tersedak ludahnya sediri saat mendengar penuturan si penjaga kasir. Mencoba menggodanya heh?

"Bisakah kau menghitung belanjaanku sekarang?"

"Tentu"

Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu kembali berujar.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" bertanya sambil menghitung satu-persatu barang belajaan milik Kris, sedangkan sang empu tak habis fikir bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa menanyakan hal yang bersifat privat padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"Ya" menjawab sekenanya.

"Ouch, sayang sekali" membuat ekspresi wajah seolah-olah terluka "Padahal aku menyukaimu. Tapi wajar saja sih, lelaki tampan sepertimu siapa juga yang tidak akan terpesona". Lanjutnya dan membuat Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Mainstream sekali.

Kris diam tak menanggapi. Ia hanya berfikir kapan ia bisa mendapatkan barang belanjaannya dengan segera dan pergi dari sana.

"Eh tapi itu sebenarnya bukan masalah" ucapnya lagi disertai senyuman sambil mengulurkan sebuah kantong yang berisi belanjaan miliknya."Aku bisa menjadi selingkuhanmu" tawarnya.

"Terima kasih" tapi Kris justru seolah menulikan pendengarannya.

"Hey aku serius. Hatiku masih terbuka lebar kapanpun kau mau"ia bersyukur tidak karena tidak begitu banyak pengunjung, karena jika tidak ia pasti sudah menahan malu gara-gara perkataan si pemuda aneh penjaga kasir.

"Aku permisi" Segera berbalik dan melangkah cepat pergi dari sana. Kris berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah datang lagi ke tempat ini.

"Hey tampan!" pemuda itu sedikit berteriak karena Kris sudah berjarak jauh darinya. "Namaku adalah Tao, Huang Zi Tao!"

Memang siapa yang peduli.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan diatara temaram ruangan. Ini sudah tengah malam, lampu-lampu utama telah dimatikan dan yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa lampu kuning redup yang digunakan agar keadaan rumah tidak benar-benar menjadi gelap gulita.

Dengan ragu ia mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga di depannya. Rasa penasaranlah yang membuatnya sampai disini.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengambil segelas air tapi saat mendengar suara desahan tertahan seseorang rasa dahaganya tadi tiba-tiba saja menguap. Beberapa spekulasi sempat hinggap dibenaknya apalagi sumber suara itu berasal dari lantai atas.

Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.

 _"Ahhn mmnh"_

Suara desahan itu terdengar semakin jelas. Jantungnya bedegup kencang saat mendapati sebuah pintu kamar yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya. Ia yakin dari sanalah sumber suara itu berasal. Sebuah kamar yang sama dengan yang pernah ia tempati.

 _"Akh la-gihh emmh"_

Seperti membawa batu besar hingga membuat langkahnya semakin memberat. Dan rasa penasaran tidak membantu sama sekali hingga membuatnya harus menyeret kedua kakinya untuk terus berjalan .

 _"Luhanhh kau-eughh"_ itu suara Chanyeol. Ia yakin sekali.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan hingga membuat suara ambigu seperti itu.

Tangannya terulur sesaat setelah sampai di ambang pintu kamar. Mendorong pintu coklat tua itu agar terbuka semakin lebar dan ia bisa mengobati seluruh rasa penasarannya.

Matanya terbelalak.

Disatu sisi ia lega satelah mengetahui asal suara tadi tapi di sisi lainnya hatinya juga seperti di remas. Sakit sekali.

Jika tadi kakinya maka sekarang dada yang seperti dihimpit bokanghan batu. Rasanya sesak dan sakit secara bersamaan. Harusnya tidak seperti ini, ia dan Chanyeol tidak dalam hubungan apa-apa, tidak juga terlibat dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta. Tapi saat melihat suaminya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka pernah lakukan, air matanya menetes begitu saja.

Rasanya ngilu saat melihat suamimu sendiri tengah bercumbu dengan orang lain, sekalipun tidak ada cinta didalamnya. Ia ingin berteriak agar mereka berhenti tapi suaranya selalu saja tercekat bahkan ia baru mulai membuka mulut.

Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang memadu kasih bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dilihat, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Seperti ada gaya tarik magnet yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling walaupun itu menyakitkan sekalipun.

"Chan-yeol" nafas Baekhyun tercekat.

Suara Baekhyun sangat lirih, walaupun begitu dalam hatinya berharap Chanyeol dapat mendengarkan.

"C-Chanyeol" panggilnya lagi.

Tapi yang dipanggil tetap mengiraukannya.

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal seiring satu tetes air mata jatuh. Menarik nafas lebih dalam untuk mencari kekuatan. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol menghentikan semua ini sebab ia benar-benar tidak sanggup walaupun belum menemukan alasan yang jelas.

"Chanyeol!" memanggil sekeras yang ia bisa. Dan itu berhasil. Kali ini suaminya itu menatap kearahnya.

"..hyun" samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Baekhyun!" itu suara Chanyeol, ia yakin. Tapi anehnya yang ia lihat sekarang suaminyadi depan sana tetap bergeming, tidak bergerak ataupun berbicara.

"Park Baekhyun!"

Mata Baekhyun terbuka paksa, seseorang mengguncang keras tubuhnya. Dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah menatap dengan pandangan tak menentu. Nafasnya sesekali tersengel karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak.

"Hey bermimpi buruk?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir yang kentara.

Jadi itu tadi hanya mimpi. Ia berada di ranjang, tidak sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar serta menonton adegan live Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang memadu kasih.

Rasa lega menyeruak setelahnya. Nafasnya juga berangsur membaik.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?" suara Chanyeol sangat lembut, sesekali jemarinya ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi Baekhyun hingga membuat beberapa helai anak rambutnya menjadi lepek.

"Bukan apa-apa" bohongnya.

"Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku Baekhyun. Mungkin dengan begitu beban fikiranmu akan berkurang"

"Aku baik-baik saja" bohong besar. Tidak hanya Chanyeol tapi ia juga membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Nyatanya saat ini ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia lega bahwa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi tapi tidak bisa menjamin jika Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, bukan. Mereka saling mencintai jadi presentasi melakukan seks adalah besar. Dan lebih buruknya Baekhyun hanya mendapati dirinya berdebar takut karenanya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengambil nafas dalam. Istrinya itu keras kepala jadi memaksa bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk saat ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu, membiarkan Baekhyun benar-benar siap lalu dengan sendirinya anak itu akan bercerita.

"Kau haus?" Chanyeol menawarkan dan Baekhyun membalas degan anggukan.

Tangan panjang Chanyeol terulur, membawa pada gelas kaca yang selalu tersedia di meja samping tempat tidur lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

Hanya beberapa tenggukan dan Baekhyun memberikan gelas itu kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya tepat setelah Chanyeol meletakkan gelas tadi ketempat semula. Namun suaminya tak langsung menjawab melainkan menatap dalam kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau mau mengikuti semua keinginan Luhan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Baekhyun tak pernah mengira Chanyeol akan menanyakan ini. Kedua telapak tangan yang berada di pangkuannya ia remat gelisah. Bibirnya juga ia kulum karena mengering secara tiba-tiba, Bekhyun mendadak bingung.

"I-itu.." terlalu banyak berbohong adalah bukan sesuatu yang baik. "Bukankah sudah memang seharusnya aku berada di sini" Baekhyun hanya mencoba mengurangi beban fikiran yang biasa membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut pening.

"Apa maksudmu?"dahi Chanyeol mengerut tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kita memang sudah menikah secara hukum, tapi orang diluaran sana taunya kau adalah kekasih Luhan" manarik nafas pendek karena tiba-tiba dadanya sedikit sesak "Jadi Luhan lebih berhak. Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu dimana posisiku sebenarnya, aku bukan apmmhhpt"

Diameter mata Baekhyun melebar.

 **Plak**

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali menjepit bibirku?" Baekhyun protes. Ia telah berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberanian untuk mengatakan ini tapi suaminya itu justru menjepit bibirnya. Ia kesal, ucapannya terpotong dan belum lagi bibirnya juga yang berdenyut sakit.

Melihat itu si pelaku hampir tergelak di tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, istrinya itu tampak begitu lucu dengan bibir yang dicebikkan. Benar-benar menggemaskan sekali.

"Salah sendiri bicara yang tidak-tidak" melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Memang kenyataannya begitukan?" Baekhyun heran, kenapa Chanyeol menjadi sok tidak mengerti seperti ini. "Dan lagi, sepertinya Luhan tidak suka denganku. Ia tidak nyaman jika aku berada disekitarnya" Baekhyun hanya mencoba mengutarakan apa yang ada di fikirannya.

Tatapan Chanyeol melembut. "Kau juga tidak nyaman bukan?"

"S-sedikit. Tapi itu bukan masalah, yang jadi masalah di sini adalah Luhan"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena Luhan kekasihmu, semua orang tau itu. Sedangkan aku.." kenapa ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Kenapa?" masih pertanyaan yang sama.

Baekhyun menunduk, ia malu kepada Chanyeol apalagi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Terlebih Chanyeol terus mengajukan pertanyaan yang bahkan ia sendiri bingung dengan jawabannya.

"Jika perlu, aku bisa tinggal bersama orang tuaku sampai Luhmpt" Baekhyun secara otomatis terdiam.

Hanya kecupan singkat. Tapi mampu membuat tubuh Baekhyun seperti manekin walaupun jauh di dalam sana jantungnya berdebar keras dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang turut memerah.

"Kau tidak memukulku lagi?" Chanyeol bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memukul sedangkan tubuhnya saja kaku seperti patung sekarang.

"Kenapa kau selalu begini Baekhyun? Bersikaplah egois untuk dirimu sekali-sekali" yang lebih mungil menatap tak mengerti.

"Berhenti membuat dirimu terbebani. Katakan jika ada yang kau tidak suka, tanyakan jika ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu. Memendam jusru akan memperburuk keadaan" Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Jadi, apakah aku harus mengatakan, jika aku tidak suka Luhan berada di rumah ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Chanyeol membalas dengan anggukan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

"Tentu aku akan membuat semua menjadi lebih baik"

"Dengan cara apa?" kentara sekali jika Baekhyun sangat penasaran.

"Itu rahasia" tapi Chanyeol justru mengerling main-main.

"Ish menyebalkan"

Cup

Mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi. Dan sang empu hanya diam saja.

"Kau memang suka jika kucium ya?"

Baekhyun melotot. "Siapa bilang?"

"Wajahmu mengatakannya dengan jelas"

"Mana mungkin" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat melihat sifat tsunder istri mungilnya itu keluar.

"Baekhyun, kucium lagi ya?" sepertinya menggoda Baekhyun harus ia masukan ke dalam list kegiatan yang ia harus sering lakukan. Karena demi Tuhan, istrinya itu akan terlihat imut sekali.

"Tidak mau, akau mau tidur saj-kyaa" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak kencang saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik dan membawa tubuhnya berada di atas pangkuan yang lebih tinggi.

Jantung berdegub kencang saat wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya. Belum lagi hembusan nafas hangat yang lebih tinggi benar-benar membuatnya memerah malu dan terlena secara bersamaan.

"Tapi aku maunya berciuman denganmu" mana bisa Baekhyun memberontak jika Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan deep voice yang menjadi andalan suaminya tersebut.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mendapati dirinya terlarut saat Chanyeol telah memagut dan mengecupi setiap inchi bibirnya. Ciuman yang sama seperti sebelumnya, lembut dan penuh perasaan. Membuat hatinya semakin bingung, pikirannya berkecambuk seperti benang kusut.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah saat Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"C-Chanyeol, aku ingin bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja" menjawab santai sambil terus memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada garis pelipis yang lebih mungil.

Seperti yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Mengatakan jika ada yang tidak ia suka dan menanyakan jika ada yang membuatnya bingung. Hal ini mungkin saja dapat membantu perang batinnya selama ini.

"Apakah mungkin bisa mencintai dua orang dalam satu waktu?"

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeolie, ayo cepat masuk!"

Chanyeol hanya pasrah ketika Luhan menarik lengannya untuk memasuki sebuah rumah mewah.

Ia memantapkan hatinya jika yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah benar. Rengekan Luhan beberapa hari lalu serta perkataan Baekhyun semalamlah yang membuatnya berada di sini. Berkunjung kerumah Luhan persis seperti yang diinginkan kekasihnya.

Dan ia benar-benar berharap dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan memanggil eomma sebentar" Chanyeol menggangguk.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit lalu keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia yakini adalah ibu dari kekasihnya. Wanita yang ia perkirakan lebih muda dari ibunya itu masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang berkisaran lima puluh tahunan.

"Eomma ini adalah kekasihku" Luhan memperkenalkan dengan malu-malu.

"Aigoo, kekasihmu tampan sekali" ibu Luhan memuji. Ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, kekasih anaknya itu memang benar-benar sangat tampan dan mempesona.

"Anyeonghaseo, Park Chanyeol imnida" membungkuk sopan. Chanyeol sudah tidak heran jika dirinya diterima begitu saja padahal mereka notabenenya adalah sesama lelaki. Hubungan sesama jenis saat ini sudah mulai diterima oleh masyarakat.

"Duduklah Chanyeol-sshi"

Chanyeol duduk seperti yang diperintahkan ibu Luhan sebelumnya kemudian tak lama kemudian Luhan juga turut duduk di sampingnya.

"Ku dengar kau seorang direktur ya?"

"Ah itu aku hanya memimpin di salah satu perusahaan ayahku" ia merendah.

"Kau benar-benar menantu idaman" mata wanita didepannya berbinar "Kau tampan dan juga mapan. Anakku benar-benar beruntung"

"Tentu saja eomma, pilihanku tidak pernah salah" ucap Luhan bangga.

"Benar. Jadi bulan berapa kalian akan menikah?"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut bingung. Seingatnya Luhan hanya menyuruhnya untuk menemui ibunya itu, bukan justru membahas pernikahan. "Menikah?"

"Ya, Luhan semalam mengatakan padaku jika kalian sudah merencanakan pernikahan"

Chanyeol refleks menoleh kearah kekasihnya, ia tak habis fikir jika Luhan bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada ibunya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah? Aku begitu tidak sabar"

Katakan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yuhuuu

Gak yakin kalau kalian masih ingat cerita ini. Lama banget ya apdetnya.

Jadi sebelumnya maap banget karena telat apdet, alasannya sih masih sama. Banyak tugas. Tapi seriusan bulan kemarin tugas bejibun banyaknya. Ampe pusing mikirin tu tugas.

Maap juga kalau ceritanya jelek, feelnya gak dapet, banyak typo, ceritanya makin ngawur dan yang lain-lainnya. Jadi butuh banyak saran dari kalian hehe.

Tentang hubungan sesama jenis yang udah mulai diterima itu seratus persen ngawur. Padahal gak tau yang sebenernya gimana. Dan gak maksud juga bikin Luhan kayak begitu sipatnya.

Oh ya makasih banget yang udah ngereview, fav, follow atau sekedar baca di chap sebelumnya.

Tetep dukung EXO supaya dapat daesang lagi ya

Fighting!!!

And see you…


	6. Chapter 6

_Sebelumnya…_

Baekhyun terengah saat Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"C-Chanyeol, aku ingin bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja" menjawab santai sambil terus memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada garis pelipis yang lebih mungil.

Seperti yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Mengatakan jika ada yang tidak ia suka dan menanyakan jika ada yang membuatnya bingung. Hal ini mungkin saja dapat membantu perang batinnya selama ini.

"Apakah bisa mencintai dua orang dalam satu waktu?"

Ciuman Chanyeol terhenti. Terdiam untuk beberapa sesaat, lalu menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Kau bicara apa?" kali ini membawa jarinya untuk menyusuri rambut lembut istrinya, kemudian menyibaknya ke belakang telinga.

Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menghela nafas pendek. Ia yakin jika pertanyaannya cukup jelas dan suaranyapun pas untuk didengar, apalagi dengan jarak yang minim seperti ini. "Aku tanya, apakah kita bisa mencintai dua orang dalam satu waktu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah serius Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tangannya berpindah dari wajah lalu menapak ke pinggang ramping si mungil. Menarik tubuh itu lebih dekat agar Baekhyun tetap duduk nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Dengar ya istriku, kita menganggap bahwa cinta itu satu rasa, tapi faktanya bisa lebih banyak dari aneka rasa es krim. Kita pun bisa tergiur ke dalam dua rasa sekaligus dalam satu cup-nya"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut tanda tak mengerti. Es krim? Apakah ini seperti ia yang sejak kecil telah candu pada rasa stroberi dan sekarang beralih ke rasa pisang?

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ini tidak benar, cinta tidak bisa disamakan dengan se-cup es krim.

"Jadi maksudmu, bisa? Tapi manusia hanya memiliki satu hati" ekspresi bingung Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol lebih mengeratkan penganggannya pada pinggang si mungil. Alis bertaut, hidung mungil mengerut lucu, pipi samar memerah, serta bibir mengerucut kecil. Chanyeol mana mungkin bisa menang dengan serangan bertubi-tubi seperti itu. Keinginan untuk mengecup seluruh wajah Baekhyun begitu besar, dan Chanyeol merealisasikan di detik berikutnya. Walau hanya dua kecupan di masing-masing pipi.

"Manusia itu makhluk kompleks dan rumit, jadi sangat mungkin untuk tertarik pada dua orang dengan karakter berbeda. Sebabnya sebenarnya banyak, salah satunya kau selalu mendapatkan reward menyenangkan darinya"

Reward yang menyenangkan?

Jika begitu Chanyeol adalah tersangka utama yang telah dan selalu melakukan hal itu padanya. Chanyeol baik, perhatian dan peduli padanya, meski beberapa waktu lalu suamianya itu bersikap dingin tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya. Ini dikuhususkan pada perlakuan fisik, ia fikir minimal ia akan mendapat satu tamparan setiap hari karena pernikahan bisnis ini, tapi nyatanya semua duagaan itu meleset jauh. Dan jika sudah begini, coba katakan hati mana yang tidak akan meleleh jika terus diperlakukan sedemikian baik begini.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara menghentikannya?" suara Baekhyun melirih. Ia takut jika pada kenyataannya ia telah masuk pada lingkaran perasaan rumit tersebut.

Melihat Baekhyun terus menunduk, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menangkap dagu anak itu dengan kedua jarinya, menariknya pelan agar menatap kearahnya. "Cinta itu datangnya tidak bisa di cegah, tidak diperlambat atau dipercepat. Tidak bisa dipaksa maupun dihentiikan secara paksa. Intinya cinta tidak bisa kendalikan. Tapi…" yang lebih tinggi menjeda kalimatnya hingga membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan harapannya kembali. "Kau bisa mengendalikan tidakkanmu, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol memeluknya. Menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya pada perpotongan leher si mungil. Menghirup seluruh aroma manis dan harum yang kadang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Membekukan fikiran dan membuatnya bergerak sesuai insting.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya pada orang yang sekarang mendekapnya saat ini, ruas jarinya juga ikut menari, menyisir helaian demi helain rambut hitam suaminya tersebut.

"Hmm"

"Apakah kau sedang mengalaminya saat ini?" secara perlahan menutup kedua mata sipitnya. Menikmati momen yang begitu menenangkan. "Mencintai dua orang?"

"Tidak" jawabnya pasti dengan memberi satu kecupan di sana. "Aku hanya mencintai satu orang" Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa rasa sesak itu tiba-tiba datang. Lalu takut hadir kemudian dan menyergap hatinya, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia rasakan.

Tentang fakta itu.

Tentu saja Chanyeol mencintai Luhan. Apa lagi yang harus dipertanyakan. Harapan setitik itu benar-benar semu.

.

.

.

 **Tittle : Wedding**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Temukan sendiri**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **WARN typo bertebaran**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash**

.

.

.

"Aku sangat tidak suka dengan jawabanmu!"

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hendak menarik handle pintu mobil urung. Ia membalik badan dan menemukan Luhan sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap tajam dirinya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan? Kita akan segera menikah, begitu?" mendesah kecil lalu mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan sebelumnya. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah mengingat kita membicarakan atau merencanakan pernikahan sebelumnya" balik menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mau membahas masalah ini. Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika aku mulai berbicara, selalu beralasan tentang kesibukanmu. Aku jadi berfikiran kalau kau tidak pernah berniat menikahiku"

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau aku memang sangat sibuk!" Chanyeol mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan suaranya. Ia sudah marah sejak ibu Luhan mengatakan tentang pernikahan mereka, ditambah lagi kebohongan yang dibuat kekasihnya. Hal ini tentu saja memperkeruh keadaan.

"Ahh, aku tahu~" suara Luhan mendayu, tapi yang harus diperhatikan ada sesuatu seperti ancaman dari nada tersebut. "Bukan sibuk. Tapi kau mempunyai seseorang lain selain dirikukan? Kau mempunyai selingkuhan!" tunjuk Luhan tepat pada Chanyeol.

"Aku heran, kenapa kita terus menerus membahas masalah konyol seperti ini. Harus ku katakan berapa kali kalau aku tidak berselingkuh!" itu memang faktanya. Baekhyun adalah pendampingnya secara sah baik dimata hukum ataupun di hadapan Tuhan. Jadi ia tidak sedang berbohong pada Luhan, bukan?

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menikahiku? Apa kau menganggap hubungan kita selama ini hanya main-main?" terlihat jelas sekali jika Luhan sedang marah. Wajahnya memerah dan rahangya tampak mengeras. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Chanyeol walau hanya untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Alih-alih menenangkan kekasihnya emosi si tinggi justru semakin tersulut.

Chanyeol tertawa sakratis mendengar tuduhan Luhan. "Kau mengatakan jika aku bermain-main dalam hubungan ini?" berjalan selangkah lebih dekat kearah kekasihnya "Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu untuk dirimu sendiri!" tunjuk Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya yang menyipit mengintimidasi.

Chanyeol berbalik dan memasuki mobil tidak lupa membanting keras hingga menimbukan dentuman nyaring dari pintu mobilnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya untuk membicarakan hal yang menurutnya sangat membuang-buang waktunya saja.

"Chanyeol! Kita belum selesai bicara" Luhan mengetuk dengan brutal tak peduli mungkin saja kaca itu bisa pecah akibat perbuatannya tersebut.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" pukulan yang dilayangkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya tapi sang empu sama sekali belum menunjukkan atensi sedikitpun. Kedua telapak tangannya memerah dan terasa sakit, tapi ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja sebelum seseorang yang berada dalam mobil keluar. Kini beralih ke depan saat dirasa benda itu mulai bergerak.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak. Ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai kesabaran lebih untuk meladeni Luhan yang terus menyulut emosinya. Ia lelah dan muak dengan semua sikap pemuda China yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara dan kau mau pergi begitu saja!"

Chanyeol berdecih "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarkan lagi. Aku sangat sibuk jadi harus kembali ke kantor"

" Tapi masalah kita belum selesai!"

"Ingatkan aku bahwa kau yang membuat masalah ini tidak pernah selesai. Dan satu lagi," menatap lurus kearah Luhan yang menahan emosi "…Aku telah menepati janjiku dan kuharap kau melakukan hal yang sama"

Selesai.

Dengan Chanyeol membawa pergi jauh mobil mewah miliknya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Luhan menggertakan gigi, buku-buku tangan juga memutih saking kerasnya tangan itu mengepal. Nafasnya juga naik turun berkejaran dengan rahang yang mengatup keras. Kedua mata rusa miliknya terus menatap tajam dan penuh arti mobil hitam itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kau berselingkuh Park!" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru selesai memasukkan kancing terakhir kemeja garis birunya saat tiba-tiba lantai tempatnya berpijak seakan bergerak. Dinding dan langit-langit kamarnya berputar-putar hingga mengharuskan ia berpegang erat pada lemari kayu agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk ke lantai.

Ia memijit pelipisnya saat rasa pening itu benar-benar menyiksa. Berdenyut-denyut hingga menimbulkan desisan sakit dari bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Ini terjadi lagi, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing membuat benda disekitarnya seolah begerak.

Awalnya hanya terasa di pagi hari ketika ia baru bangun tidur tapi semakin hari rasa pening itu bisa datang kapan saja. Frekuensinya lebih sering, kadang pagi, siang, atau malam. Hingga mengharuskan ia untuk selalu membawa obat pereda kemanapun ia pergi.

Seperti janjinya tempo hari, hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan Kris. Dan pening di kepalanya benar-benar mengganggu. Ia tidak mau hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini ia harus membatalkan kencan mereka. Karena Baekhyun cukup tahu diri bahwa hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan membalas semua kebaikan Kris padanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Yang dipanggil nyaris memuntahkan obat yang telah berada di dalam mulutnya. Panggilan itu bukan berupa sentakan atau menggunakan nada keras melainkan hanya panggilan seperti biasa tetapi tetap saja membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati.

"Tidak bisakah seseorang mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke tempat pribadi orang lain" ujarnya ketus. Baekhyun sudah tidak memikirkan apakah ucapannya dapat menyinggung Chanyeol atau tidak. Ia masih kesal dan moodswing-nya benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Maaf, tapi jika kau lupa aku ini suamimu. Kamarmu berarti kamarku juga" alih-alih tersinggung Chanyeol justru menimpali dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun mendengus kecil karenanya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tetap di sini. Kenapa tidak kembali di kamar yang dulu?" Chanyeol bersuara lagi.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa tidak mau? Katakan alasannya!" Chanyeol menuntut tapi Baekhyun malah bersikap acuh padanya. "Apa karena Luhan? Diakan sudah tidak ada di sini lagi".

Benar yang Chanyeol katakan.

Luhan sudah tidak ada di sini. Maksudnya di sini berarti, kekasih Chanyeol itu sudah pergi dari rumah mereka, tidak lagi menempati kamar mereka, tidak berada di ruang tamu, dapur atau apapun. Tidak ada lagi hari yang bising karena suara kekasih Chanyeol yang bagai polusi. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula.

Yeah~. Tapi nadanya terdengar tak bersahabat.

Ia bahagia? Tentu. Gantung saja Baekhyun jika sampai mengatakan bahwa ia sedih karena Luhan sudah tidak ada diantara mereka. Ia senang, sangat malah. Tanpa Luhan adalah hari emas yang paling ditunggu, lalu untuk apa saat hari itu datang ia harus bersedih?

Yang membuatnya tak bersemangat adalah alasan Luhan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah mereka tanpa terdengar satu pun perdebatan. Semua terlihat biasa, baik pihak Chanyeol ataupun Luhan. Hal ini tentu membuatnya berfikiran yang macam-macam.

Ia masih ingat betul percakapan Luhan dan Chanyeol tempo hari. Tentang syarat yang diajukan Luhan dan desakan agar Chanyeol segera menemui keluarganya. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan maksud percakapan itu. Chanyeol pergi menemui keluarga Luhan berarti mereka sedang dalam hubungan serius. Tahap pernikahan.

Chanyeol dan Luhan akan menikah. Ini benar-benar terdengar sangat buruk di telinganya. Jika kalian bertanya apakah ia cemburu? Maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Walaupun jawaban ini didapat dengan ia yang harus mensugesti dirinya ribuan kali agar kata 'tidak' itu keluar.

Mereka sepasang kekasih. Mereka saling mencintai. Sudah sewajarnya jika mereka menikah. Tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak pernah membenarkan.

Lalu pertanyaan lain datang.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya nanti jika Luhan dan Chanyeol sampai menikah?

Sampai kapan mereka mampu menutupi kebohongan ini?

Apakah ia akan menjadi simpanan pada akhirnya?

Jika begitu Baekhyun tidak akan bisa. Ia sama seperti orang di luaran sana, membutuh cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang pendamping.

Jadi jika hal itu sampai terjadi maka cerai adalah solusi yang terbaik.

"Hey, kau baik?" pertanyaan Chanyeol berhasil menarik paksa Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Beralih menatap si penanya yang tau-tau saja sudah menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan besar dan hangat itu.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sorot mata Chanyeol menunjukan kekhawatiran yang kentara tapi Baekhyun harus membuat tidakan agar tidak terjatuh semakin dalam kepada pesona lelaki tampan yang berada di hadapannya kini.

"Aku baik" menarik turun tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

Chanyeol berdecak dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "Dengan wajah yang hampir menyerupai vampire ini kau bilang baik. Kau sedang sakit, jangan keras kepala. Pindahlah ke kamar yang dulu, di sana lebih luas dan nyaman jadi-"

"Ini bukan luas atau nyamannya sebuah ruangan," Baekhyun menatap dalam mata bulat Chanyeol dengan kedua mata sipitnya. "Aku hanya mencoba mengerti dimana posisiku seharusnya. Aku bukan pendampingmu sesungguhnya, kau juga pasti akan menikah dengan Luhan. Aku hanya mencoba membiasakan diri" Baekhyun merutuk karena mendadak melakonis seperti ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mamandang dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Tidak menunjukan senang, sedih atau apapun. Dan wajah datar Chanyeol membuat nyali Baekhyun menjadi menciut. Seperti balon yang mengempis.

"Sudah?" suara dalam Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat. Menggangguk kecil.

"Katakan itu lagi maka aku akan menciummu sampai pingsan!"

Glek

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika Chanyeol bisa berubah semengerikan ini,

"Daripada kau bicara hal yang tidak-tidak lebih baik tidur. Kau sakit jadi butuh banyak istirahat" Baekhyun menahan diri saat Chanyeol hendak menarik tangannya menuju ranjang. Dan hal itu dibalas dengan kernyitan dahi dari si tinggi.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Kris" ujarnya.

"Kris?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. "Kau sakit dan kau masih mau pergi dengannya? Tidak bisa, kau harus banyak istirahat. Tunda atau batalkan sekalian saja janjimu" Chanyeol mulai ngotot.

"Tapi aku telah terlanjur berjanji. Dan seorang laki-laki sejati pantang untuk ingkar" Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Di kepalanya juga masih menyisakan pening dan sekarang Chanyeol berencana untuk menambah dengan membuat gara-gara dengannya.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol hampir tergelak. Ia tak habis fikir, sesuatu yang tadinya serius bisa berubah seratus depalan puluh derajat menjadi lucu. Wajah dan ucapan Baekhyun tidak singkron. Cantik, mungil, manis, bahkan kadang Chanyeol harus meyakinkan dirinya beberapa kali bahwa yang dinikahinya selama ini adalah lelaki. Lalu kata-kata Baekhyun tadi seolah menegaskah bahwa dia adalah 'sang namja'.

"Seorang laki-laki sejati juga bisa ingkar disaat-saat tertentu"

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi!" Baekhyun masih berisi keras.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menyukainya. Dilihat dari wajahnya saja Kris itu bukan orang baik-baik. Dia tidak cocok untukmu" Baekhyun speechless. Kemarin-kemarin Chanyeol bertindak sebagai pamannya, lalu apa sekarang pria di depannya kini sedang berperan sebagai ayahnya. Sok-sok menasehati begitu.

"Dengar ya, Kris adalah kekasihku. Aku lebih tahu dan lebih mengenal dia. Kita sudah cukup lama bersama dan lagi aku tidak mungkin memilih kekasih sembarangan"

"Itukan hanya diluarnya. Siapa yang bisa membaca hati seseorang" Chanyeol tetap pada pendapatnya.

Yang lebih pendek menghela nafas jengah. "Sudahlah, berdebat denganmu tidak ada untungnya. Kris sudah menunggu. Aku pergi!"

"Yak Baekhyun kau tetap akan pergi?"

Hening.

"Seorang istri tidak boleh berkencan dengan pria lain selain suaminya. Itu tidak baik" Chanyeol masih mengoceh.

"Baek kau tidak mendengarkan?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan, yang ditanya justru sibuk memasukan dompet dan ponsel pada kantung celana. Dan hal ini membuat Chanyeol berkacak pinggang. Ia tak percaya seorang CEO yang terhormat sepertinya bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Apalagi status suami yang disandangnya, seolah ia adalah seorang suami yang telah gagal menasehati sang istri.

"Baekhyun aku ini suamimu. Kau harus mend-"

 **BRAK**

Chanyeol tak percaya Baekhyun membanting keras pintu itu tepat dihadapannya. Lebih tak percaya lagi tentang fakta bahwa Baekhyun lebih memilih Kris ketimbang dirinya.

Ia meradang.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tepat sesaat setelah itu sebuah ide berlian muncul di otak cerdas miliknya.

Ia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Kris masih betah tersenyum. Entah sudah menit yang keberapa. Tak bosan-bosan ia melihat Baekhyun dengan segala tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya tersebut. Satu sendok es krim terakhir sebelum Baekhyun menatap dirinya.

"Ada yang salah?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengusapkan jarinya di ujung bibir. Ia takut kalau-kalau saja ada sisa es krim disana yang mana hal itu tentu akan membuatnya malu. Ia pasti akan terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun.

"Tidak, kau sangat manis" Kris yang memuji membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Sebenarnya hanya pujian klasik tapi pipinya tetap saja melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Merona secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya, aku baru tahu seleramu benar-benar berubah?"

"Hmm" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman sambil mengais sisa es krim yang mungkin saja masih ada yang tertinggal di cup itu.

"Seleramu. Akhir-akhir ini ku lihat kau menyukai sesuatu yang berbau pisang"

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk kerucutan kecil. Satu jarinya ia gosokkan pada dagu tanda berfikir."Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya tiba-tiba ingin" Baekhyun terkekeh diujung kalimatnya dan hal itu secara alami menular pada Kris.

"Selain pisang, apakah ada lagi seleramu yang berubah?" kali ini dijawab dengan gelengan cepat. Yang mana membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kris menahan diri untuk tidak mencium si manis saat itu juga.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Baekhyun kali ini yang bertanya lebih dulu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu memasak bersama. Yah~ kurasa itu akan romantis. Tapi mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan atau nonton terlebih dahulu" Kris akui bahwa masih ada secuil rasa takut Baekhyun akan menolak. Tapi setelah melihat senyuman sumringah dari kekasihnya ia jadi kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan diri.

"Bagaimana?"

"Oke. Itu sangat bagus, aku su-"

"OH, Baekhyun!"

Yang dipanggil langung menoleh kesumber suara. Ia tak percaya, tak habis fikir juga. Tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya ia menemukan sepasang kekasih yang langsung memuatnya dongkol luar dalam.

Chanyeol dan Luhan. Kenapa mereka bisa berada di sini?

"Wah aku tidak percaya kita akan bertemu di sini" itu Luhan yang berbicara serta jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh keceriaan dan kelembutan. Berbanding terbalik saat hanya ada mereka berdua saja. 'rusa bermuka dua' begitu Baekhyun menyebutnya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya" kali ini Chanyeol juga ikut membuka suara. Dari nada suaranya saja Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa tidak ada kebetulan pada kejadian ini. Ia memutar bola mata malas.

"Kalian berkencan? Kebetulan lagi, kami juga sedang berkencan. Chanyeol yang memilih retoran ini dan tidak disangka kita bertemu". Benarkan? Ini bukan suatu kebetulan. Pasti ada udang dibalik batu. Dan ia tidak bodoh untuk menebak.

"Baekhyun kau tidak mau mengenalkan kekasihmu?" Baekhyun menyahuti dengan gumaman. Ia fikir, Luhan bukannya terlalu sok dekat dengannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kris Wu. Senang berkenalan dengan.."

"Luhan. Tapi kau bisa memanggil ku dengan sebutan hyung. Kurasa perbedaan usia kita tidak begitu jauh, dan juga sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga. Kau menikah dengan Baekhyun dan aku menikah dengan Chanyeol" Baekhyun rasa itu terlalu panjang untuk sebuah perkenalan formal.

"Ah iya"

"Kalian sedang berkencankan?" tak berhenti sampai di situ ternyata Luhan masih bertanya kembali.

"Benar kami sedang berkencan" Kris menjawab saat dirasa Baekhyun enggan membuka mulut. Anak itu sudah terlalu malas untuk menanggapi Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kita double date saja. Iyakan Chanyeolie?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola tanda tak terima. Ia membawa pandangannya untuk menatap Chanyeol, niatnya ingin meminta pertolongan dengan membuat gesture agar Chanyeol menolak permintaan Luhan. Ia fikir suaminya itu akan mengerti, tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus disadarkan pada suatu fakta-

"Tentu"

-jika mereka adalah pasangan yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

"Masih marah?"

Hening.

Tak ada satu katapun keluar sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan si penanya -Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Kaki panjangnya terus saja melangkah mengikuti irama kaki si mungil.

"Baek, aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh" Baekhyun tetap tidak menghiraukan. Alih-alih menjawab ia justru sibuk memindahkan makanan yang masih ditemani kepulan uap panas dari wajan ke atas piring lalu berjalan kembali untuk meletakan di atas meja makan.

"Baekhyun" akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri. Menangkap tubuh Baekhyun agar berhenti dan mulai berbicara dengannya. Karena sungguh ia pasti akan frustasi jika didiami seperti ini terus menerus.

Perang dingin ini berlangsung sejak kemarin dan hingga pagi ini belum ada titik temu. Sejak pulang dari acara kencan, Baekhyun belum sepatahpun berbicara dengannya. Jangankan berbicara bahkan mungkin istrinya itu tidak menganggap dirinya ada.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kau ini kenapa?"

"Katakan itu pada orang yang sudah membuntuti kencanku"

"Hey, itu terdengar kasar sekali. Lagi, sudah ku katakan aku tidak mengikutimu, kita tidak sengaja bertemu"

Tak sengaja? Hey, itu bisa jadi lelucon paling fenomenal tahun ini. Baekhyun mana bisa percaya kebetulan yang sangat di sengaja seperti itu. Chanyeol membuntutinya itu sudah pasti. Hanya saja yang menyamarkan adalah Luhan. Berkedok mereka yang juga berkencan lalu tidak sengaja bertemu. Heh, klasik sekali.

Lalu yang membuatnya tak habis fikir, Chanyeol dalam 'double date' mereka masih bisa mencuri-curi kesempatan. Ia harus mencubit Chanyeol berkali-kali saat suaminya itu mencoba menggenggam tangannya saat di bioskop. Menyela jalan antara ia dan Kris padahal saat itu jalan masih terlampau luas. Menariknya saat Kris menggenggam tangannya, terlalu perhatian hingga membuat dua orang lain mengernyitkan alis bingung dan masih banyak lagi. Ia masih ingat betul bahwa ia menikahi pria dewasa dengan usia yang hampir menginjak 27 tahun tapi kenapa sikap Chanyeol sangat kekanakan.

"Kau benar masih marah?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat si mungil tetap diam dan enggan melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

"Bohong besar jika ku katakan tidak" menjawab dengan dengusan sebal.

"Oke, aku mengaku-"

"Benarkan tebakanku" Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran langsung menyela.

"Dengarkan dulu. Aku melakukan itu juga demi kebaikanmu. Jika Kris tiba-tiba berbuat yang tidak-tidak terhadapmu, bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menolongmu nantinya?" menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berujar kembali."Maka dari itu aku berinisiatif untuk mengikutimu, bukan membuntuti. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Sebagai suami yang baik bukankah aku harus bisa diandalkan oleh istrinya"

Harusnya Baekhyun tertegun, harusnya ia tersipu, harus ia terharu. Iya, itu seharusnya karna pada kenyataannya saat ini ia langsung dilanda mual secara tiba-tiba. Semua kata-kata manis yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi tidak lain hanyalah deretan kalimat pembelaan yang berkisaran 1% tingkat kebenarannya. Chanyeol berbohong, itu sudah pasti. Karena dilihat dari segi manapun tidak ada alasan yang memuatnya percaya kata-kata penuh bualan tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku juga, harus berapa kali kukatakan jika Kris bukan seperti apa yang kau fikirkan. Cobalah untuk tidak menilai orang dari luarnya. Kenali dulu baru kau bisa membuat kesimpulan setelahnya" Chanyeol yang dewasa sangatlah memesona tapi Chanyeol yang berfikiran pendek harus dihentikan saat itu juga.

"Oke, jadi tetap aku yang salah?" si tinggi bertanya lembut sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya dari arah belakang. Ia cukup tahu jika membuat pembelaan lagi masalah mereka pasti akan lebih buruk dari ini.

Sedangkan yang dipeluk, Baekhyun berusaha tetap acuh. Ia tidak mau dicap gampangan yang langsung luluh hanya dengan sebuah pelukan. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pelukan Chanyeol memanglah begitu nyaman hingga tanpa sadar telah membuat hatinya secara perlahan dirambati oleh suatu kehangatan.

"Te-tentu kau yang salah" lihat, bahkan sekarang ia sulit walau hanya untuk mengotrol nada bicaranya.

"Maaf" sang suami berujar tulus. Memeluk lebih erat si mungil sambil mengusakan hidung mancungnya pada helain sang istri. Menyesapi aroma lembut menenangkan yang tanpa disengaja telah menjadi candu untuknya. Masih mencoba untuk meluluhkan hati si mungil.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi" Baekhyun mencoba bernegosisasi.

"Oke. Sebagai permintaan maaf, ayo berkencan"

Ucapan Chanyeol tadi tak urung membuatnya keheranan. Antara percaya atau tidak, ia hanya tidak mau saja menjadi korban kejahilan Chanyeol, walau ia tahu suaminya itu sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau dan aku. Ayo berkencan" Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, apalagi seseaat setelah itu Chanyeol memberikan ciuman manis di atas bibirnya.

Wajahnya yang merah merona bukankah bisa dijadikan sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil diantara kegelisahan yang membelengu fikirannya sedari tadi.

Sesuatu yang lucu itu berasal dari line percakapan antara dirinya dan sahabatnya yang bermata bulat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

 **From : Kyungsoo**

 _Berhenti tertawa bodoh. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana malunya aku tadi._

 **To : Kyungsoo**

 _Tapi kalian sangat lucu kkk. Kau tahu, aku bahkan terus tertawa saat mengingatnya._

 **From : Kyungsoo**

 _Baekhyun, sebagai sahabat yang baik seharusnya kau prihatin. Sahabatmu ini sedang terkena musibah, bukannya terus menertawaiku tanpa henti seperti itu. Kau tidak punya hati._

 **To : Kyungsoo**

 _Hey, seseorang sedang menyukaimu. Harusnya kau senang karena sebentar lagi kau akan melepas status single._

 **From : Kyungsoo**

 _Katakan Baek, dimana aku harus meletakkan kesenanganku. Dia menembakku, itu baik. Tapi jika dia adalah Kim-sial-Jong-mesum-in semua berubah menjadi musibah._

Tanpa bisa dicegah Baekhyun tergelak heboh. Kata-kata berlebihan dari Kyungsoo membuatnya perutnya nyaris sakit. Bahasan Kyungsoo-Jongin sangatlah lucu untuk jadi pembicaraan menurutnya, tapi tidak untuk sahabat bermata bulat disebarang sana. Ia yakin sekali pasti mata Kyungsoo sedang melotot tajam dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah.

 **To : Kyungsoo**

 _Dia hanya mencoba untuk jujur tentang perasaannya padamu. Cobalah untuk mengambil sisi positifnya._

 **From : Kyungsoo**

 _Tidak ada sisi positif jika menyangkut dia Baek. Aku tidak sudi berpacaran dengannya._

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kecil sebagai tanggapan saat membaca pesan sahabatnya tersebut.

Kejadian ini bermula tadi pagi. Ia juga awalnya tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini. Ia yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di sekolah dibuat bingung oleh ramainya kerumuman orang. Siswa lain yang berpapasan atau melewatinya berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik geli, dan hal itu membuat rasa penasarannya semakin besar. Baru selangkah mendekat ia sudah mendengar suara tamparan cukup keras lalu tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo keluar membelah kerumuman yang terbentuk tadi.

Wajah sahabatnya yang memerah padam tentu membuat ia membombardir dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia fikir sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk telah terjadi, tapi setelah Kyungsoo menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, ia langsung meledakkan tawa.

 **To : Kyungsoo**

 _Karma masih berlaku. Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Kyung_

Tidak ada balasan, bahkan setalah sepuluh menit kemudian. Ia fikir mungkin Kyungsoo pasti sedang marah padanya, tapi ia tidak menanggapi hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Ini sudah cukup sering terjadi dan beberapa jam kemudian pasti mereka akan bersikap biasa kembali.

Baekhyun merenggangkan otot diatas sofa beludru yang kini ditempatinya. Ini terlalu lama dan membuat kegelisahannya semakin menjadi.

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Chanyeol. Badannya bahkan sampai pegal karena terlalu lama menunggu. Chanyeol mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka akan berkencan kira-kira kurang dari pukul 4. Si tinggi jerjanji padanya pulang lebih awal untuk kencan mereka. Tapi apa? Sampai sekarang suaminya itu bahkan belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Ia kesal. Seharusnya ia tetap pada prinsip untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol tentang ajakan kencan ini. Ia merutuk karena pada akhirnya tetap menaruh harapan pada suaminya yang penuh bualan itu. jika benar ada predikat bagi seseorang orang yang pandai menarik ulur maka Chanyeol adalah orang sangat cocok untuk mendapatkannya.

Tak berselang lama Baekhyun berjengit. Alasannya karena sebuah deru mesin mobil dari arah depan. Seolah melupakan semua kekesalannya, si mungil segera berdiri dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang tersemat dibibir tipisnya.

Ia berencana untuk mengomeli Chanyeol karena telah membuatnya menunggu telalu lama. Tapi itu hanya rencana, hanya sebuah niatan karena nyatanya saat ini semua kata-kata yang akan ia lemparkan hanya sampai diujung lidah. Bukan tidak berani, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Hai Baekhyun! Apakah kau akan tetap ikut dalam kencan kami?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa harapan kecil mampu menyakitinya sedalam ini. Chanyeol mengatakan mereka akan berkencan, hanya mereka berdua. Ia ingat betul, tidak juga sedang mengidap penyakit alzheimer atau amnesia.

Lalu kenapa sekarang Luhan juga ikut turut serta?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya updatenya lama.

Aku juga minta maap mewakili Chanyeol sama Luhan. Mereka gak maksud kok.

Maap juga untuk cerita yang ngebosenin, banyak typo, gaje dll.

Makasih banget untuk review tentang curhatan yang kemaren. Makasih untuk udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca, follow, fav.

Big Thanks pokoknya.

See you…


	7. Chapter 7

**Halo semuanya…**

 **Kita ketemu lagi hehe. Yah walopun gak yakin sih apa masih ada yang inget sama ff ini kkk**

 **Setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya apdet chap 7, buat kalian yang lupa ceritanya disaranin buat baca ulang chap yang dulu.**

 **Sori kalo ceritanya makin gaje dan jelek dan banyak kata-kata yang salah ya kkk**

 _Sebelumnya…_

Bibir khas miliknya terbuka beberapa centi dengan diameter mata melebar. Jantungnya bertalu kencang antara tersipu dan malu. Suara bisik-bisik justru tambah memperburuk keadaan, bahkan tangannya kini telah dipenuhi keringat padahal udara begitu sejuk. Ini adalah kali pertama dan ia tentu tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun.

"Untukmu, sayang"

Hanya satu kata ditambah panggilan _cheesy_ tapi mampu membuat seluruh isi bangunan sekolah seolah bergetar. Sorak sorai semakin riuh belum lagi tawa mereka yang memuakkan. Telinganya mendadak kebas dan diikuti gerutuan dari bibirnya.

"M-ma-ap-a?" Astaga apalagi ini, kenapa sekarang ia menjadi gagu.

Kyungsoo bukannya terlalu percaya diri tapi Ia juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa bocah tan yang terlihat brandal itu sedang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih.

"Ambil mawar ini dan jadilah kekasihku"

Nah!

"Tunggu-" atensinya kembali, lalu menatap nyalang pemuda yang saat ini tengah bersimpuh hingga menyebabkan suasana menjadi drama romansa dadakan. Lagi, jangan lupakan mawar sewarna darah yang terulur tepat dihadapannya. Membuat kejadian ini terlihat lebih menggelikan.

"Yang ku ingat aku- ah tidak, kita memang tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya" ada jeda sejenak, Kyungsoo yang berbicara mengambil waktu untuk mengamati ekpresi pemuda didepannya, lalu dilanjutkan menghela nafas saat tak perubahan yang berarti. Tetap tersenyum –sok tampan. "Jangankan mengenal, kita bahkan tidak pernah bertukar sapa sebelum ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?" hening, siswa disana yang menjadi penonton juga ikut tak membuka suara. Sebuah lingkaran besar dan ia menjadi pusatnya tiba-tiba hanya terisi oleh angin dan hal ini tak urung membuatnya canggung.

"Pfft bwahaha, kau tidak mengenalku?" tiba-tiba tawa pemuda bername tag 'Kim Jong In' pecah, gemanya bahkan menggelegar sepanjang lorong yang tentunya membuat alis mata Kyungsoo berkedut. Ia sepertinya mencium bau-bau kesombongan. "Yakin tidak pernah mengenal Kim Jongin si pangeran sekolah?" kali ini bibirnya yang berkedut, tiba-tiba ingin mencaci pemuda tan didepannya.

"Tapi wajar saja, orang sepertimu mana mengenal aku yang tampan selain buku-buku yang tertumpuk diperpustakaan" katanya membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali memukul mulut dengan lancarnya mengeluarkan hinaan,

"Kau-" tapi ucapannya justru terpotong sebab sebuah telunjuk menjulur tepat didepan bibirnya.

"Eits!! tidak perlu bersedih. Walaupun kau seorang kutu buku bukan berarti menghentikanku untuk menyukaimu. _Big_ _no_ " menggeleng kecil dengan tanpa melunturkan smirk andalannya , benar-benar membuat kemarahan pemuda bermata belo itu cepat sampai dipucuk kepala.

Apakah salah pergi kepustakaan demi mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu? Dan dengan entengnya ia di cap sebagai kutu buku, heol tentu saja ia tidak terima. Walaupun ia tidak popular tapi setidaknya ia bukan seorang yang introvert. Ia masih bersosialisasi dengan siswa lain –selain Baekhyun sahabatnya tentu saja dan ia cukup aktif dibidang ektrakurikuler.

Ia panas sekarang.

"Tau apa yang membuatku menyukaimu?" lanjutnya

"Tidak, dan tidak mau tau" Kyungsoo beberapa kali mengumpat dalam hati saat Jongin justru menambah durasi drama dadakan mereka. Padahal ia sangat berharap akan segera terbebas dari drama konyol dan pemuda Kim yang sama konyolnya, karena demi Tuhan, teman-temannya yang lain bahkan sudah mengambil gambar bahkan video mereka.

Ini benar-benar akan sangat memalukan. Kepalanya mendadak pening saat membayangkan akan membaca 'Hot News' di madding sekolah dengan namanya yang tercetak tebal.

Tapi agaknya pemuda bernama Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan "Aku suka matamu" tunggu, apa ia sedang dirayu? "Matamu bulat dan jernih menggambarkan pribadi seseorang yang polos, dan aku suka itu" kenapa udara hari ini tiba-tiba panas padahal matahari tidak begitu terik.

"Bibirmu. Kau akan menciptakan senyuman berlipat manis dengan bibir _love_ miliku" ya Tuhan, itu hanya kalimat biasa tapi kenapa pipinya panas. Bibirnya juga jadi kelu walau hanya mengeluarkan satu kata.

"Tubuhmu mungil, membuatku berhasrat ingin memelukmu sepanjang hari" sebenarnya sedikit mesum tapi pipinya tetap saja terasa panas.

"Tanganmu, juga mungil dan pasti akan sangat berguna untuk memuaskanku" sebentar, ini juga sedikit aneh untuk sebuah rayuan. Ia tak mengerti tapi kenapa siswa disekelilingnya bersorak.

"Bongkahan pantatmu, " kedua tangan terangkat dengan gesture seperti meremas tapi faktanya hanya ada udara kosong. Kali ini lebih heboh, sorakan disertai siulan yang membuat memutar otaknya berfikir cepat untuk mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

"Ini yang paling adiktif, bahkan aku selalu membayangkan meremas keras pantat bulatmu"

Gila, ini pelecehan namanya!!

"Meremasnya sambil menyelipkan milikku, ohhhhh pasti sangat nikmat"

Bahkan dirinya dijadikan objek fantasi kotor. Menjijikan.

"Lalu aku akan memasukkan milikmu kedalam lu-"

 **PLAK**

"DASAR MESUM, GILA ARGGG"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Wedding**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Maap buat typo yang bertebaran guys**

 **DLDR**

 **Get Reading**

.

.

.

.

"Yakin tidak mau menginap di apartementku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali lalu menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau menginap, Baekhyun"

"Iya Kris, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" tidak ada kebohongan, ia memang tidak mau merepotkan kekasihnya lebih banyak lagi.

Kris bedecak kesal melihat kekeras kepalaan kekasihnya "Apa-apaan itu. Aku ini kekasihmu jadi tidak ada yang namanya 'keberatan'. Sudah sewajarnya aku membantu meringakan masalahmu" ia tak asal bicara. Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas jika ada masalah yang sedang Baekhyun dihadapi hanya dengan menatap mata sipit itu.

"Jadi katakan, apa yang membuatmu dan pamanmu bertengkar?" tanyanya.

"Apa? Tidak" Baekhyun segera melakukan penangkalan keras dengan gelengan "Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya. Kami baik-baik saja kok"

Tanya nyatanya hal itu justru membuat Kris semakin curiga.

"Yakin tidak bertengkar?"

"Iya, kan aku sudah mengatakannya tadi" Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menelponku untuk menjemputmu?" si tinggi mulai mengintrogasi.

"I-itu karena aku merindukamu. Apa salah merindukan kekasihku sendiri?" jawaban kekasih mungilnya cukup masuk akal tapi ia tetap tidak bisa percaya begitu saja.

"Lalu kenapa saat aku tiba matamu merah-"

"Itu tadi karena tadi mataku kelilipan" sahut si mungil cepat.

"-dan berair?" melanjutkan pertanyaan yang tadi disela oleh sang kekasih.

Tidak sama seperti tadi, kali ini Baekhyun tampak bingung. Terlihat dari bola matanya yang mengedar tak tentu. "Bukankah jika kelilipan matamu akan berair, dan tadi bahkan mataku sakit sekali" anak itu mulai merengek, mengadu.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu padaku tadi, kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau khawatir" Baekhyun kesal. Kris sekarang bahkan lebih cerewet dari petugas kepolisian yang sedang mengintrograsi tersangka pembunuhan. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan tapi Baekhyun merasa memang seperti itu.

Menghela nafas, sedikit iba melihat mata sipit kekasihnya menyayu belum lagi dengan bibir yang dicebikkan.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Masih sakit?" tanyanya perhatian. Ditangkupnya wajah manis si mungil untuk membawa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Eum, sedikit pedih" adalah jawaban terbaik. Daripada jika ia mengatakan tidak Kris pasti akan menanyainya lebih banyak lagi nanti. Karena jelas ia tidak kelilipan sama sekali, tadi itu hanya contoh kecil kebohongan yang ia lakukan jika dalam keadaan terdesak.

Kris sedikit mengalah, menaikkan dagu Baekhyun saat memberi tiupan-tiupan kecil disekitar area mata sipit itu. Awalnya tiupan lalu beralih menjadi ciuman manis dikelopak matanya. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mampu terdiam. Baekhyun blank jika Kris sudah pada mode romantisnya.

Kemudian beralih pada pada kelopak mata satunya. Mendiamkan sebentar hingga Baekyun bisa merasakan dengan jelas rasa hangat bibir Kris dimatanya. Tidak terlalu lama, mungkin sekitar 10 detik pada masing-masing tapi ia yakin efeknya pasti bertahan untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Oke, pertanyaan terakhir?" Baekhyun tak memperkirakan Kris tetap melanjutkan introgasinya setelah momen romantis tadi. Ia fikir kekasihnya sudah lupa tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kenapa kau terus mengumpati pamanmu sedari tadi –jangan mengelak karena aku jelas mendengarnya" Kris segera menyela saat Baekhyun hendak membuka suara.

"Aku memang tidak" Baekhyun mencicit.

"Kau iya dan jangan lupakan banyaknya panggilan diponselmu tapi kau justru mengabaikannya. Itu pasti dari pamanmukan?"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Semua tuduhan tadi benar adanya. Mencari alasan lain akan percuma, sebab Kris sudah terlanjur curiga. Apa ia harus jujur? Tapi untuk situasi sekarang jujur pastilah menjadi opsi terburuk.

"Baekhyun, hey…" Kris memanggil saat dirasa tidak ada jawaban apapun dari si mungil. Membawa tangannya menapak kepada kedua sisi baru kekasihnya, meremasnya pelan sebagai tanda bahwa ia ikut memberi kekuatan walaupun ia tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Hanya perbedaan pendapat saja, bukan sesuatu yang besar. Jangan khawatir" Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum menyakinkan agar Kris tidak khawatir padanya.

"Baek jangan bohong, katakan padak-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kris" yakinnya lagi.

Sorot mata Baekhyun membuat semua kata-katanya tertelan begitu saja. Dan pada akhirnya kris tidak mau menuntut lebih jauh, jika Baekhyun enggan bercerita maka ia akan menganggap bahwa kekasihnya mungkin saja belum siap atau masalah itu memang tidak begitu besar dan Baekhyun masih bisa menyelesaikan sendiri.

Disisi lain Baekhyun merasa lega tapi ia juga sedih. Lega karena sepertinya Kris telah berhenti mengintrogasinya dan sedih karena ia telah menambahkan satu lagi beban fikiran kepada Kris secara tidak langsung padahal niatnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin lagi merepotkan kekasih tingginya.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia sedang marah karena Chanyeol yang membawa Luhan dalam kencan mereka. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin menjadi penganggu pasangan Chanlu jika ia tetap ikut kencan.

Benar, ia kabur. _Well_ , sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan kabur jika sekarang ia telah kembali. Ia hanya dilanda emosi, bagaima tidak? Chanyeol menawarkan kencan dan ia fikir sesuatu menyenangkan sudah berputar-putar dalam kepalanya kemudian tiba-tiba saja Luhan datang bertindak sebagai pengacau seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Otaknya sudah penuh oleh kemarahan dan rasa kecewa. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Chanlu kemudian tanpa fikir panjang menelpon Kris. Tidak memikirkan konsekuensi seperti Kris yang pasti akan bingung lalu bertanya macam-macam seperti tadi.

Ia akui jika sikapnya pasti sangat kekanakan. Harusnya ia bersikap lebih dewasa tapi apa boleh buat jika rasa kecewa telah menumpuk, ia hanya ingin Kris membawanya pergi, kemana saja yang terpenting jauh dari jangkauan Chanlu.

Lalu sekali lagi pada akhirnya yang menerima dampak adalah Kris. Padahal kekasih baiknya itu tidak mengetahui apapun.

Lihat, bahkan kekasih yang sering ia bohongi kini dengan entengnya memberinya pelukan hangat. Kris tidak tau saja apa yang dipeluknya saat ini melesat jauh dari perkiraan. Jika diibaratkan Baekhyun itu adalah tumbuhan berduri. Semakin keras usaha Kris melindunginya maka sebanyak itu pula Kris akan terluka.

 **TIN**

 **TIN**

 **TIN**

Sebuah suara klakson membuat Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan. Matanya menyipit saat sinar lampu mobil menyorot kearah mereka. Berusaha melihat siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya membunyikan klakson dengan kencang. Tidak punya tata karma.

Tapi jika diingat dari deru mesin mobil sepertinya tidak asing, tapi ia harus memastikan lagi. Sedikit menduga.

 **TIN**

 **TIN**

 **TIN**

Tidak sampai disitu, ternyata si pengendara masih belum puas. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kris membawa motornya menjauh dan ia mengikut. Ia baru mengerti saat mobil tadi memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

Baekhyun sudah yakin sekarang.

 **BRAK**

Pintu mobil dibanting dan Chanyeol disana berdiri dengan wajah garangnya. Pakaian suaminya tampak kusut dengan dasi yang tak terpasang dengan benar, raut wajahnya yang mendung dan rambutnya juga terlihat berantakan. Apa yang telah suaminya lakukan hingga pulang dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu?

Masih mempertahankan raut wajah tadi Chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuh. Baekhyun memutar bola mata bosan, sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya akan terjadi.

"Baekhyun. masuk!" perintah pria 27 itu mutlak. Baekhyun mendengus.

Melihat tidak ada respon sama sekali dari sang istri Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar "Aku tidak akan mengulang untuk ketiga kalinya. Masuk sekarang!"

"Tap-"

SRET

Baekhyun bahkan belum menyelesaikan satu kata tapi Chanyeol sudah menarik lengannya kasar. "Auch Chan sakit…." Benar-benar kasar, cengkaraman Chanyeol bahkan mungkin bisa meremukkan tulangnya. Sakit sekali.

Kris yang melihat Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja tidak terima. Sekalipun Chanyeol adalah paman Baekhyun sendiri.

"Maaf , aku fikir paman terlalu kasar terhadap Baekhyun, dia-"

"Diam!" ujar Chanyeol lantang dan tegas. Baekhyun bahkan sampai berjengit kaget karena suara baritone itu. "Anak muda sepertimu tidak perlu sok menggurui jika bahkan kau membawa Baekhyun hingga selarut ini"

"Maksudku, mungkin ada sedikit kesalahpaman disini" Kris berusaha menjelaskan "Baekhyun sepertinya sedang ada masalah jadi aku-"

"Dan kau fikir mengajaknya keluar hingga larut dengan begitu masalah akan terselesaikan?"

"Chany-paman, Kris tidak bersalah, aku yang memintanya. Ini kemauanku!"

"Baekhyun, tidak bisakah kau diam. Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu saat ini" pembelaan Baekhyun berujung sia-sia. Pria yang berstatus suaminya itu memang keras kepala dan seenakknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku ?" lagi ditujukan kepada Kris kembali.

"Maaf, aku bersalah telah membawa pulang Baekhyun hingga larut. Tapi paman tidak perlu khawatir aku benar menjaganya dengan baik"

"Bukan masalah menjaga dengan baik atau tidak, tapi hampir jam 11 dan itu bukanlah ukuran untuk seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas. Kau mungkin menjaganya, tapi dunia malam jauh lebih berbahaya"

Kris diam. Tidak berniat melontarkan walau satu kalimat pembelaan lagi. Selain karna menhormati yang lebih tua apalagi paman kekasihnya, Ia juga tahu hal itu akan percuma dan sepertinya ia memang melakukan banyak kesalahan kali ini.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau sudah memahami kesalahanmu?"

"Maaf paman, memang sepertinya aku yang salah. Aku janji tidak akan mengulang kembali"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal kepada Chanyeol karena telah membuat Kris merasa bersalah. Padahal Kris sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan sengaja bahkan justru membantunya. Tingkah suaminya saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Bagus kalau kau paham. Sekarang pulanglah!" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun memberontak tapi yang lebih tinggi semakin mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pernah temui Baekhyun jika kau tidak merubah tingkah burukmu"

"Chan-"

"Baekhyun diam!"

"Tapi Kris, Aku harus berbicara deng-yak!!"

Terlambat. Chanyeol lebih dulu menariknya masuk kedalam rumah.

Sekali lagi ia merasa bersalah kepada Kris.

Baekhyun yakin Tuhan pasti akan memberikan karma yang berat kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol kau ini apa-apaan?"

Lagi, tidak ada sahutan. Baekhyun inginnya Chanyeol mengutarakan semua yang ada dipikiran suaminya itu. bukan justu bungkam dan menarik tangannya seperti ini. Penggelangan tangannya terasa semakin sakit dan pasti akan meninggalkan bekas merah.

BRAK

Bantingan keras pada pintu. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun dibuat terkejut karena ulah suaminya.

"Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu?!" reflek berteriak, efek terkejut sekaligus kesal. "Lepaskan tanganku, ini benar-benar sakit. Lepas-"

Sret

Baekhyun limbung saat Chanyeol tanpa peringatan tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya. ia yakin jika tidak memiliki keseimbangan kuat pastilah bokongnya sudah berciuman manis dengan lantai.

Anak itu tambah kesal jadinya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan marah-marah tidak jelas? Apalagi Kris juga ikut menjadi sasaran" Baekhyun protes. Anak itu tidak mau diperlakukan semena-mena tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sesekali mengelus pergelangan tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, ia mendengengus kesal. Ia benci diabaikan dan suaminya sedang melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Kau tanya aku kenapa?" Baekhyun segera memusatkan perhatian kearah pria dewasa yang tiba-tiba membuka suara setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Kau benar bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku padahal pertanyaan itu jauh lebih cocok ditujukan untukmu?" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak.

Mata bulat Chanyeol menghunus tepat pada sipitnya. Baekhyun sedikit takut, tatapan itu begitu mengintimidasi belum lagi aura dominan sang suami yang sangat terasa.

"Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah atas apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihmu tadi?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" Baekhyun tidak bohong saat ia tidak bisa menangkap jelas inti pertanyaan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Kau bermesraan dengan kekasihmu didepan rumah KITA" Chanyeol berbicara dengan penuh penekanan.

Ah tentang itu. Agaknya Baekhyun mulai paham "Lalu memangnya kenapa jika aku bermesaraan dengan Kris?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja itu masalah. Biar kuingatkan sekali lagi, kau Baekhyun sudah menikah. Orang diluar sana bisa berfikiran buruk jika kau kedapatan jalan dengan yang bukan suamimu, mereka-"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka fikirkan?" Baekhyun tidak suka status mereka diangkat dalam topik perdebatan. Ayolah, apa suaminya itu lupa, jika hanya mereka berdua dan keluarga terdekat yang tahu benar jika mereka adalah sepasang suami istri.

Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan saat Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawabnya. Mana suara suaminya yang berkata sok benar sedari tadi. Chanyeol sepertinya baru sadar akan status mereka.

"Mereka tidak mungkin mengaggap aku berselingkuhkan?"

Chanyeol kalah. Semua yang Baekhyun katakan adalah kebenaran. Ia benci fakta ini.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi mereka akan tetap mencapmu buruk karena pulang larut malam"

"Chan, ayolah jangan terlalu berlebihan. Ada yang lebih parah daripada aku, mereka bahkan ada yang pulang pagi atau tidak pulang sama sekali"

"Lalu kau mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka, begitu?"

"Aish, tentu tidak" Baekhyun pusing menghadapi Chanyeol dalam mode menyebalkan seperti ini. "Tidak, dan tidak akan. Buktinya sekarang aku sudah sampai rumah"

"Tapi kau tetap pulang larut. Aku heran, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan hingga baru pulang jam segini?"

Baekhyun berdecih. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak bisa berkaca pada dirinya sendiri. Suaminya bahkan juga baru pulang. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan ia sepenuhnya. Jika pria tinggi didepannya bisa menanyakan apa yang ia dan Kris lakukan, maka ia juga bisa. Kencan seperti apa yang Chanyeol dan Luhan lakukan hingga membuat suaminya pulang terlambat?

"Hanya jalan-jalan" tapi ia terlalu malas membahas itu sekarang.

Chanyeol melipat tangannya didada "Apa jalan-jalan kalian sampai keluar kota hingga baru pulang jam segini hah? Terus, kenapa tidak menjawab satupun panggilanku?"

"Tidak penting aku jalan-jalan kemana, lalu soal panggilanmu aku tidak dengar dan satu lagi jangan memojokkanku. Jangan membuatku menjadi orang paling bersalah jika kau bahkan juga baru pulang dari kencamu" oke, Chanyeol memang sepertinya berniat membuatnya membahas masalah ini.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis, bingung "Kencanku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Jelas aku sedang membahas kencanmu dan Luhan" Baekhyun berdecih saat Chanyeol bersikap sok polos dihadapannya.

"Kenapa jadi membawa-bawa Luhan. Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, dari sore hingga malam aku berada dikantor"

"Tidak perlu berbohong, aku sudah tahu semuanya" anak itu jengkel saat Chanyeol seolah begitu melindungi Luhan. Secinta itukah dia, cih.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu, kau bahkan sama sekali mengangkat panggilanku. Aku memang dikantor dan lembur. Kau puas?"

"Terserah!" Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak begitu saja mempercayai mulut suaminya itu.

"Ck, kau tidak percaya? Aku lembur begini juga gara-gara kau, bodoh!" Chanyeol mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kenapa jadi aku?" yang lebih mungil tak terima.

"Tentu saja gara-gara kau! Aku mondar-mandir tidak jelas hanya untuk menelponmu. Parahnya klien tiba-tiba meminta mengadakan rapat, aku bahkan hampir tidak mendapatkan kontrak itu karna memikirkanmu" Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam sambil menyelami iris mata sipit istrinya.

"Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Lalu, ku fikir kau pulang tidak akan lama. Jadi aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang sebelumnya tertunda hanya karena memikirkanmu. Tapi apa yang kudapat saat salah satu orangku mengatakan bahwa kau belum pulang?" Baekhyun tahu, tapi terlalu enggan menjawab.

"Aku takut jika hal buruk menimpamu, hanya berbekal hapkido tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu. Aku mencarimu, kau tetap tidak mengangkat panggilanku, tidak menemukanmu. Aku sangat khawatir padamu, bodoh!!" Chanyeol benar-benar meluapkan semua emosinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus beraksi bagaimana setelah semua yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Tidak dipungkiri jika hatinya menghangat tapi ia juga tidak bohong jika ada secuil rasa takut.

"Dan setelah semua hal yang terjadi padaku kau justru bermesraan dengan Kris. Betapa bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku sudah menduga sejak awal jika kau pasti sedang bersama kekasihmu itu" Baekhyun melihat suaminya membuang nafas kasar, kecewa?

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pukulan-pukulan keras dari rongga dadanya. Nafasnya sesekali tercekat hingga menyebabkannya sulit menelan saliva. Suasananya canggung membuat semua kata-kata hanya sampai pada ujung lidah.

Chanyeol beberapa kali mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Baekhyun ingin sekali berjalan lebih dekat kearah si suami walau hanya untuk menyentuh lengan yang biasa memeluknya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ada hal yang menahannya.

 _"Aku takut jika hal buruk menimpamu, hanya berbekal hapkido tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu. Aku mencarimu, kau tetap tidak mengangkat panggilanku, tidak menemukanmu. Aku sangat khawatir padamu, bodoh!!"_

Penggalan kalimat tadi benar-benar meracuni otak dan hatinya. Melekat dan pipinya terasa hangat.

"J-jangan bohong" tapi lihatlah, keduanya tidak sejalan "K-kau tidak mungkin seperti itu, a-aku tidak percaya"

"Terserah apa katamu. Sebanyak apapun aku menjelaskan kau pasti tetap pada pendapatmu sekalipun itu benar"

 _"Aku sangat khawatir padamu, bodoh!!"_

Ya Tuhan jantungnya. Sepertinya benda terpenting dalam tubuhnya benar akan keluar.

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dan asumsi dalam otaknya. Dan semuanya tidak memiliki jawaban dan alasan yang pasti.

"C-chan, aku ingin bertanya" Baekhyun memberanikan diri. Chanyeol didepannya tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia tahu jika suaminya sedang mempersilahkan.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak lama" anak itu membuka kalimatnya. "Kau baik kepadaku, terkadang perhatianmu membuatku bingung, perlakuan hangat, ciuman manis, kata-kata penenang, sentuhanmu padaku yang penuh kehati-hatian dan semuanya terasa sangat aneh. Kau memperumitnya, tidak akan begini jadinya jika kau tidak bersikap baik padaku. Aku bahkan kadang sampai mempertanyakan perasaanku sendiri. S-sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan padaku?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh tapi pria yang berstatus suaminya itu hanya diam. Badan atletisnya sedikit menegang.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Baekhyun segera mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Lalu akhir-akhir ini kau sering marah-marah tidak jelas, tiba-tiba sangat posesif melarang ini-itu. Perasaanku saja atau kau memang tidak pernah suka kedekatanku dengan Kris. Ini bukan seperti kau tidak menyukai kepribadian Kris atau apa, tapi lebih ke sesuatu yang lain. Apa aku benar, kau cemburu?"

Baekhyun meremas kuat ujung kemejanya untuk menekan kegugupan yang melanda.

"A-pa kau mulai menyukaiku?" lanjutnya.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Chanyeol menjawab. Dan hal itu hanya memperparah kegugupannya saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu? Jangan bodoh, mana mungkin aku menyukai anak kecil sepertimu. Tidak usah bercanda" tawa kecil suaminya membuat hati Baekhyun seperti diremas.

Anak kecil ya?

"Ah sudah kuduga, kau pasti hanya menyukai lelaki cantik dan dewasa seperti Luhan. Aku ini apa? Hanya bocah yang menyusahkan dan tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun" bibirnya ikut tertarik karena tawa kecil. Menunduk dalam hingga setetes air matanya jatuh tepat diatas sneakers yang dibelikan suaminya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau baik padaku itu karna kau masih membutuhkankukan? Kau tidak mau merusak Luhan jadi kau melampiaskan semuanya padaku-"

"Jaga kata-katamu, Baekhyun!!" Chanyeol mengetahui arah pembicaraan si mungil. Suasana ketegangan diantara mereka pun kembali.

"-aku ini pasti hanya pemuas hasratmu saja. Pria dewasa sepertimu pasti membutuhkan seks, lalu kau harus tetap bersikap baik padaku hanya agar aku menuruti semua keinginanmu. Benarkan? seperti jalang murahan"

"Park Baekhyun!!"

"K-kau.." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang dihiasi beberapa butir air mata. Sipitnya yang lucu kini menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Aku membencimu!!" Baekhyun berteriak keras, anak itu sangat kecewa.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti Kris? Kris baik, Kris sangat pengertian, Kris tidak pernah menyakiti perasaanku, dia menyanyangiku, Kris selalu ada setiap aku dalam kesuliatan, dia menjadi orang yang paling bisa diandalkan, dia-"

"Kris,Kris, Kris dan Kris. Jika kau sangat menyukainya kenapa kau tidak pergi dan tinggal bersamanya?!"

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang masih menunduk dalam. Pipinya samar merona seperti gadis remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta. Orang lain melihat itu pasti akan sangat gemas karena Baekhyun bertingkah layaknya kucing manis.

"Ehm" Baekhyun berdehem pelan. Mengurangi kegugupan hanya kerena melihat tangannya yang bertaut erat dengan pria jangkung didepannya. Genggaman itu terasa hangat membuat jangtungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Hey, ada apa? Pipimu sangat merah, apa kau sedang demam?" terlalu lama berkecambuk dengan dunianya sendiri membuat yang lebih mungil tidak tahu jika pria jangkung tadi menatapnya khawatir.

Disentuhnya kening dan pipi merona Baekhyun untuk mengetahui apakah asumsinya benar atau salah.

"Kau baik,sayang?" pria tadi bertanya lagi dengan nada penuh perhatian. Panggilan manisnya membuat keadaan Baekhyun justru semakin memburuk.

"A-ah ya, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi, pipimu semakin merah"

'Ini juga gara-gara kau' anak itu mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hu'um, aku baik Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali, terlihat sangat lucu.

Chanyeol mengela nafas lega tanpa ia sadari "Ya sudah kalo begitu, tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan mengambil troli. Jangan kemana-mana, tunggu aku! Disini mungkin banyak ajusshi-ajusshi jahat yang siap menculikmu" peringatnya dengan nada main-main.

"Ish iya, kau fikir aku ini anak kecil apa" si mungil mendengus kesal tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelak jika ia menyukai sisi perhatian Chanyeol padanya.

Setelah puas merusak tataan rambuat istrinya barulah Chanyeol beranjak mengambil troli yang terjajar rapi yang telah disiapkan untuk pengunjung.

"Ajusshi-ajusshi katanya? Cih, tidak sadar diri. Bahkan dia juga ajusshi" Baekhyun bergumam dengan mata yang terus mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol didepan sana. Bibirnya mempout tapi berujung dengan kikikan geli.

"Ayo!" sebuah telapak tangan lebar terulur didepan Baekhyun. Sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali baru setelahnya menyambut uluran itu meski dengan ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan kiri Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan sebelahnya lagi berfungsi untuk mendorong troli tempat belanjaan mereka nanti. Berjalan dengan percaya diri tak lupa bulatnya menjelajah bungkusan kemasan yang terjajar rapi pada rak-rak besar.

Ia sepertinya melupakan keadaan istri mungilnya. Ia tidak tahu jika sedari tadi Baekhyun mengulum dalam bibirnya demi mencegah senyuman yang mengembang. Banyak pengunjung lain yang menatap mereka sambil berbisik. Tidak terlalu jelas tapi sempat Baekhyun mendengar jika salah seorang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi.

"…hyun"

"Baekhyun!"

"A-ah ya?" panggilan Chanyeol menarik paksa Baekhyun dari dunianya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"T-tidak" gugup

"Aku banyak menanyaimu tapi kau justru diam"

"Ah itu, ada sedikit yang kufikirkan tadi. Kau bertanya tentang apa?"

"Aku tanya, barang apa saja yang kita butuhkan? Kau membawa catatannyakan?"

"Oh iya, ini" Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas kecil dari kantong jaketnya. Menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol hingga tanpa sadar ia mendesah kecewa. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang ia sudah kehilangan kehangatan yang tadi melingkupi telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu penuh keseriusan. Keningnya kadang bertaut kemudian menganggukan kepala kecil. Baekhyun dibuat terpaku karena hal sesederhana itu.

"Chan, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau menemaniku belanja? Tidak biasanya" Baekhyun bertanya sambil terus berjalan mengikuti suaminya. Langkahnya bahkan dengan kekanakan ia samakan dengan langkah Chanyeol yang berada didepannya. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun tertutupi sepenuhnya jika dilihat dari depan.

"Hmm, hanya ingin saja. Lagi pula inikan _weekend_ , aku menemanimu sekaligus liburan" jawabnya.

"Eh, belanja mingguan kau bilang liburan?" kaki pendeknya Baekhyun paksakan untuk berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa sejajar dengan Chanyeol. "Liburan itu seperti ke pantai, tempat bermain, pergi keluar negeri dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat kuno yang ada disana. Pasti sangat seru!!"

Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh melihat betapa semangatnya Baekhyun menyebutkan tempat-tempat liburan yang disukainya. Seperti anak kecil yang ditanyai tentang apa yang disukai dan tidak sukai.

"Nanti, aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau mau" Chanyeol berujar sambil mengambil beberapa lobak lalu memasukkan kedalam troli. Tidak memperhatikan jika Baekhyun sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohongkan?" Baekhyun meyakinkan

"Tentu, memang kapan aku berbohong padamu" jawaban Chanyeol tak urung membuat si mungil menahan pekikan senang.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli, sesekali menggeleng kecil. Walau bagaimanapun pemuda mungil yang berstatus suaminya tetaplah hanya seorang remaja seperti kebanyakan.

"Baek, kau suka mentimunkan? Aku akan membeli banyak untukmu"

"Eh, siapa bilang. Aku justru sangat anti- yak Chanyeol jangan masukkan kedalam troli!"

"Tidak usah bohong. Kau itu sangat suka mentimun" tetap berisikeras dan tangannya dengan lincah tetap mengambil beberapa buah berwana hijau panjang lalu disusul pekikan tidak suka dari Baekhyun. Kemudian berakhir dengan si mungil menempatkan buah itu ketempat semula.

"Chanyeol, jangan macam-macam!!" Baekhyun memperingati dangan mata menyipit.

"Wae?"

"Chanyeol, yak. Kubilang jangan!!" menggoda Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus rela lengannya sakit karena si mungil mencubitnya berkali-kali.

"Hahaha sayang jangan marah-marah, kau akan cepat tua nanti" belum sempat Baekhyun melayangkan cubitan lagi Chanyeol lebih dulu membawa menjauh troli yang berisi beberapa buah mentimun dari hadapannya.

Suara tawa baritonenya begitu lepas mengisi lorong tempat mereka berada saat ini. Baekhyun tertegun saat melihat senyum Chanyeol yang lebar. Walau terkesan idiot tapi entah kenapa membuat sudut hatinya turut bahagia.

Ada beberapa orang yang Baekhyun jadikan sebagai sumber kebahagian dalam hidupnya.

Pertama, orang yang telah merawat dan membesarkan ia sampai saat ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan kedua orang tuanya. Lalu selanjutnya adalah saudara yang lebih tua darinya. Kakaknya yang sangat jail dan menyebalkan tapi rela menggendongnya sejauh 2km hanya karena ia mengeluh kakinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit saat mereka Jogging. Padahal ia bohong sepenuhnya tetang ini.

Ketiga, Kris. Kekasih dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya.

Lalu mungkin berikutnya adalah Chanyeol.

 **FLASHBACK** **END**

.

.

.

.

"Sshh Baekhyun, tenanglah. Jangan menangis terus, jangan membuatku khawatir" Kris ikut mendudukan tubuhnya pada tepi ranjang tempat Baekhyun berada. Tidak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis hingga sesegukkan ia membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun menelponnya lagi. Anak itu berbicara dengan suara tersendat-sendat dan tentu Kris sangat khawatir. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada kekasihnya. Benar saja, ketika ia sampai wajah Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan air mata, hidung dan matanya juga merah efek menangis.

"Ada aku sayang, tenanglah. Aku selalu ada disisimu" Kris menenangkan sambil mengelus lembut punggung sempit kekasihnya. Semakin menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks a-aku sangat membencinya Kris, kenapa ia berbicara seperti padaku? Hiks kenapa?" lagi, anak itu menumpahkan air matanya. Kris sebenarnya sangat ingin sekali bertanya, tapi ia cukup tau jika sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Baekhyun sedang meluapkan emosinya saat ini jadi tugasnya yang paling penting adalah membuat Baekhyun tenang terlebih dahulu.

"Baek, dengar-" manarik Baekhyun menjauh bertujuan agar kekasihnya dapat melihatnya sepenuhnya.

"Lihat aku sayang! Jangan seperti ini, kumohon. Malam ini aku akan membiarkanmu menangis sepuasnya tapi tidak untuk besok atau hari lainnya. Ingatlah selalu, aku adalah orang bisa kau andalkan kapanpun kau mau" memberikan satu senyuman meyakinkan sambil mengusap air mata yang menempel dipipi kekasihnya. Dan benar saja, sesaat setelah ia mengatakan itu Baekhyun kembali memelukanya, kembali menangis hanya saja kali ini lebih kencang.

Mungkin sekitar 15 menit kemudian barulah anak itu tenang. Kris menyuruh Baekhyun membasuh wajah dengan air hangat agar anak itu merasa lebih segar.

Sementara Baekhyun di kamar mandi sebagai kekasih yang baik Kris berinisatif untuk menyiapkan piama dan segelas susu hangat.

 **Tak**

Gelas kaca berisi cairan _pink_ dengan sedikit kepulan asap ia letakkan diatas meja nakas.

Kris mendudukan pantatnya pada tepi ranjang sambil menunggu kekasihnya selesai. Sedikit heran karena sudah lebih dari 15 menit tapi Baekhyun kunjung keluar.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja"

 _"Iya, sebentar lagi Kris"_ tanpa sadar mendesah lega. Ia takut kalau Baekhyun sampai berbuat yang tidak-tidak didalam sana. Konyol sekali.

Kris tak sengaja melihat ponsel Baekhyun berada tidak jauh pada gelas susu yang dibawanya tadi. Ia terkekeh jail, dengan iseng membuka ponsel itu. Bertujuan menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dan berguna untuk menaikkan _mood_ si mungil yang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Yang pertama, _room chat._ Tidak ada yang aneh, kebanyakan _chat_ dari teman Baekhyun ataupun dirinya.

Lalu beralih pada galeri. Baru pertama membuka ia sudah disuguhi oleh selca manis si pemilik ponsel. Tidak hanya satu tapi banyak, Baekhyun tipe orang yang gemar berfoto seperti remaja kebanyakan tidak seperti dirinya yang sedikit anti dengan hal seperti itu.

Mata elangnya menyipit saat melihat sebuah foto yang terlihat janggal. Ia men-zoom foto itu kemudian meneliti dengan jelas. Dua orang dengan kemeja _couple_ yang sepertinya dalam sebuah pesta. Banyak pertanyaan dalam otakknya saat ini, salah satunya membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Klek

Baekhyun keluar dengan handuk kecil diatas kepalanya. Baekhyun yang semula dengan santai mengusap rambut basahnya kini tidak lagi. Badannya manegang saat menyadari Kris sedang memegang ponselnya.

"K-Kris?"

"Baek, apa ini?" Kris menunjukkan foto yang tadi dilihatnya. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Lanjut?

Ya tergantung kalian sih. Kalau masih banyak pembaca yang mau cerita ini lanjut ya aku akan usahain, tapi kalo enggak ya gitu deh.

Masalahnya kalo kita bikin cerita terus gak ada yang baca kan percuma :(

Buat **anonymous femus** , gak usah ngisep ubun-ubun ya, nih aku udah up :) ngeri tau diisep ubun-ubunya itu. makasih lo ya atas apresasi kamu terhadap cerita ini *ck,apaan* tentang DM, maaf kalo aku gak bales. Bukannya sombong ato apa tapi DM kau gak masuk :(

Aku juga mau minta maap sama pembaca semuanya karena telat apdate. Masalahnya sih gitu-gitu aja, real life

sori juga buat cerita yang ngebosenin

Duh aku berharap kalian bisa meninggalkan sesuatu di kotak review. Karena review kalian adalah vitamin buat tersendiri buat si penulis *elah*

Ohya, satu lagi. Big thanks buat 200 fav sm follower cerita ini. Gak nyangka kkk. Ku cinta kalian deh pokoknya.

Oke gitu aja, kalian pasti bosen liat tulisan gaje ini

Jadi see you…


	8. Chapter 8

Halo semua……

Di chapter2 sebelumnya aku pake kata 'istri' tapi aku baru sadar kalau itu gak cocok. Baekhyun kan laki-laki jadi dari chap sekarang kata 'istri' akan di ganti sama suami. Maaf atas ketidak nyamannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya…_ "Kita akan ke rumah sakit!!"

"Ti-tidak perlu!! Sshh a-ku tidak apa-apa"

Hah!

Dari balik kaca helm, Kris menghela napas jengah. Pasalnya ini sudah kesekian kali. Ia kira akan mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda tetapi ternyata sama saja.

Pemuda di belakangnya mempunyai sifat yang serupa seperti Baekhyun. Keras kepala.

Bodoh atau memang tidak peduli. Robekan di bibirnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat sulit berbicara. Belum lagi memar lain walaupun ia tak tahu pasti seberapa banyak jumlahnya tapi yang jelas sudah tergolong parah.

Kris tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dengan semua luka seperti itu pemuda di belakangnya tetap bersikeras?

Beberapa saat lalu saat dalam perjalanan setelah mengantar Baekhyun, Kris mendapati seseorang tergeletak ditepi jalan.

Selain karena rasa kemanusiaan, waktu juga telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Orang dan kendaraan berlalu lalang pun sudah tidak se-ramai sebelumnya. Mereka lebih banyak memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh setelah lelah seharian beraktivitas dan hal itu membuat ia mau-tidak mau turun tangan untuk menolong.

Rasa was-was tentu saja ada mengingat sekarang motif kejahatan yang semakin banyak bahkan dari hal-hal sepele sekalipun. Seperti tadi, ia sebenarnya takut jika saja sampai masuk dalam perangkap tetapi saat melihat beberapa tetesan darah dan ringisan pikiran negatifnya perlahan menguap.

Ada beberapa luka di lengan dan pelipis, memar-memar lebam di sekitar wajah, lalu robekan di sudut bibir cukup membuat Kris ikut mendesis ngilu. Pasti sangat sakit

Anak remaja, Kris memastikan. Hal ini terlihat jelas walau wajah orang itu dipenuhi luka dan keadaan yang temaram sekalipun.

Dan dengan hal itu juga ia bisa menyimpulkan dengan pasti bahwa pemuda penuh luka itu adalah korban pengeroyokan. Dua tahun menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS membuat ia hafal luar dalam bagaimana tingkah bar-bar kebanyakan remaja sekarang. Masalah sederhana seperti tersinggung, saling ejek, pamer kekuasaan bisa dijadikan pemicu bagi mereka yang bersumbu pendek.

"Hei….kau?! Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"A-Aakh!"

Tanpa sadar Kris menghela nafas lega. Karena setidaknya pemuda itu tidak kehilangan kesadaran jadi ia bisa dengan mudah membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Aku akan membantumu, tapi tolong tetaplah sadar!" Kris membantu pemuda itu duduk. Sesekali ikut meringis saat ia tidak sengaja menyentuh luka pada lengan kurus yang dipegangnya.

"Sssh-a-ahkk!!"

"Ck, sakit bukan? Sudah tahu sakit tapi masih saja berkelahi" Kris mulai mengomel seperti ibu yang menasehati anaknya. Melupakan fakta mereka adalah orang asing.

Tapi meskipun begitu tangannya tetap dengan cekatan menyeka darah yang keluar menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Aku tahu kita sebaya, tapi biar aku memberimu sedikit nasehat. Jika kau memiliki masalah maka selesaikanlah dengan kepala dingin, bicaralah baik-baik bukan dengan cara perkelahian seperti ini. Lihat, kau hampir saja mati. Hei….kau mendengarkan ku tidak?"

Kris bingung saat pemuda yang baru ia nasehati tadi justru tiba-tiba menunjuk dirinya. "Kau…"

"Apa? Aku kenapa? Kau menge-Kau!!"

.

.

.

.

"Tao? Benar namamukan?"

"Hu'um" anak itu tersenyum, tak peduli jika hal itu pasti akan membuat bibirnya terasa perih. Tidak apabila orang ia sukai menyebutkan namanya. Ya, hanya nama sekalipun.

Tao tahu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kris pastilah sangat sulit. Ia cukup tahu diri dan memilih mundur. Pengecut sekali memang tapi ia juga tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan orang lain. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya.

Dan sekarang, setelah semua hal yang menyakitkan terjadi Kris datang bagai pahlawan untuknya. Maka dari itu ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya. Memeluk erat pinggang orang yang ia begitu dambakan selama ini, menghirup aroma cologne bercampur angin malam dengan rakus.

"S-sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit?" Kris bertanya lagi meski ada rasa kurang nyaman ketika Tao memeluk pinggangnya. Biasanya yang melakukan hal itu adalah Baekhyun kemudian saat orang lain melalukan hal yang sama ia merasa aneh.

"A-ku tidak m-memiliki uang" jawab Tao jujur.

Kris mengambil kanan saat melihat perempatan di depannya. Gedung putih dengan lambang tambah merah besar sudah terlihat semakin dekat didepan sana.

"Tao dengar, jika aku berani menolongmu tentu saja aku sudah mengambil tanggung jawab. Biaya perawatanmu aku yang akan menanggung"

"Tapi, aku pasti akan sangat merepotkan mu!"

"Tidak akan, kau tenang saja"

"Daripada rumah sakit, bagaimana jika aku menukarnya dengan menginap di rumahmu saja?"

.

.

.

.

"Sssh Baekhyun jangan menangis. Bicaralah yang jelas, jangan membuatku khawatir" Kris berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar rawat tempat dimana Tao ditangani dokter saat ini. Alis matanya berkerut tanda jika ia sedang serius mendengarkan orang di seberang sana berbicara di tengah isakkan.

"Iya, tenanglah sayang. Aku akan segera kesana secepatnya" begitu panggilannya terputus kaki panjangnya dengan tergesa segera memasuki ruang rawat Tao. Ia dilanda panik sekaligus khawatir akan keadaan Baekhyun apalagi setelah mendengar isakkan dari kekasih mungilnya tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan taman saya, Dok?" Kris bertanya kepada seorang dokter muda yang tengah membalut luka sobek di lengan Tao.

"Ah, untuk keseluruhan lukanya memang banyak. Tapi jangan terlalu khawatir karena pada dasarnya tidak ada luka dalam yang serius. Hanya menunggu luka luarnya mengering dan sembuh"

"Syukurlah jika begitu" mimik kelegaan Kris tak luput dari penglihatan Tao. Dirinya ikut senang melihat Kris ikut mengkhawatirkannya.

Lalu berdehem sebentar untuk mengurangi kecanggungan, bibirnya gatal untuk bertanya "K-kris, i-itu untuk pertanyaan yang tadi? Bisakah aku menginap di-"

"Maaf, bukannya tidak mau tapi aku tidak bisa" menatap lurus mata panda itu. "Dan sekarang juga aku harus segera pergi, ada hal penting yang menunggu ku saat ini"

"Tap-"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf-" sesalnya.

"Kris ak-"

"Untuk administrasi aku sudah membayarnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya dan jangan merasa terbebani dan-astaga aku harus benar-benar pergi sekarang!!"

"Lekaslah sembuh!!" Kris berucap kembali sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang rawat.

Yang Tao bisa lakukan adalah menatap kepergian Kris dengan pandangan kecewa. "Padahal aku hanya ingin berterima kasih" anak itu menunduk, matanya berubah sendu. "Dan semoga kita bertemu kembali" tersenyum kecut.

"Berusahalah lebih keras dengan begitu dia akan menjadi milikmu. Jangan cengeng!"

Kedua mata panda Tao terbelalak. Apa dokter muda itu bisa membaca pikirannya?

.

.

.

.

 **Title : Wedding**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **DLDR**

 **Sorry For Typo**

.

.

.

.

"Perjodohan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah "Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu"

"Tapi, bukankah kau bisa menolaknya?"

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi, kau juga tahukan jika aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu"

Ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya ia mencekik dirinya saat ini. Raut wajah kecewa kekasihnya benar-benar tidak bisa membuat ia bernafas dengan benar. Setiap detiknya ia dihantui oleh rasa bersalah.

"Ya, aku mengerti" tidak! Tidak ada yang baik dari jawaban Kris. Kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak lagi menatap ke arahnya. Pemuda jangkung itu pasti sangat kecewa atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

 _'Baekhyun bodoh! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa ceroboh begini? Harusnya kau selalu memasukkan ponselmu kedalam saku atau paling tidak kau harus memberinya pengaman sandi._ _Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kau sendirilah yang membongkar rasahasiamu!!'_ Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu Kris" anak itu memelas. Ia berharap Kris bisa mengerti posisinya saat ini karena walau bagaimanapun menikah dengan Chanyeol bukanlah keinginannya.

"Kris…" Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Melihat kekasihnya tak menunjukkan respon apapun adalah hal yang sangat menakutkan. Karena itu tandanya Kris benar-benar sedang sangat marah padanya.

"Kris…" Baekhyun membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah kekasihnya. Memberikan usapan lembut agar pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kris, Lihatlah mataku!" ada keheningan sejenak, membiarkan kedua anak adam itu menyelami iris masing-masing. "Aku mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku!" ucapnya meyakinkan.

Tapi nihil, respon yang ia dapat seolah mencubit hatinya. Kris lagi-lagi tidak memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Akan jauh lebih baik apabila Kris mengomelinya seperti saat ia jatuh hanya karena tersandung atau saat ia demam karena terlalu banyak memakan ice cream, tidak seperti sekarang.

Jika begini terus Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau tetap tidak percaya padaku, Kris?" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Hanya dengan satu kedipan saja sudah bisa jika dipastikan beningnya akan jatuh dengan mudah.

Kris seolah membeku dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang kekasihnya itu pikirkan.

Karena Kris tak kunjung membuka suara Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk memajukan wajahnya. Jika Kris sudah tidak mempercayai ucapannya mungkin saja ciuman darinya bisa membantu.

 **Sret!!**

Kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal. Air mata yang sedari ia tahan saat ini benar-benar terjatuh.

Tidak mungkin! Kris tidak pernah sama sekali menolak ciumannya. Tidak pernah walau hanya sekali, tapi sekarang…

"Tidurlah, Baekhyun. Kau pasti sangat lelah" ucapnya. Ia berdiri lalu melangkah mundur.

"Kris, a-aku.."

"Aku juga sangat lelah dan mengantuk sekarang" menarik tipis sudut bibirnya "Selamat malam!"

 **Blam!!**

Setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Semua bayangan menakutkan yang selama ini menghantuinya benar-benar telah terjadi. Kris marah dan kecewa padanya sedangkan ia di sini tidak melakukan apapun atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

Mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Kris dengan sedang hati memutuskan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kriing kring!!_**

"Ayo, ke kantin!!"

"Tidak, kau saja" yang tadi mengajak –Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar. Ingin sekali ia memaki-maki teman sebangkunya yang keras kepala itu. Baekhyun sudah seperti anak kecil yang masih pilih-pilih makanan. Tidak akan makan jika tidak sesuai selera.

"Terus saja seperti itu. Kalau perlu tidak usah makan sekalian, toh kalau sakit bukan aku yang rugi" ucapnya ketus.

"Kyung…" Anak itu merengek. Akan sangat sulit baginya jika sampai membuat teman pendeknya itu ngambek. "Serius, aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Aku sudah kenyang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya-mengejek "Sudah kenyang, heh?" tanyanya sakratis. "Kau makan angin? Jelas-jelas kau tidak sarapan bagaimana mau kenyang"

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Ia memang tidak sarapan, ia mengatakan itu tadi saat ia merasakan perutnya terasa perih. Dan berakhir ia diomeli karena telah melewatkan sarapannya.

Jika ditanya apakah iya lapar atau tidak? Maka jawabannya adalah ya. Ia lapar saat ini tapi ia juga sedang tidak berselera untuk makan. Bagaimana bisa berselera jika dikepala saja sudah menumpuk banyak masalah.

Mulai dari Chanyeol, ini sudah hari kedua ia pergi dari rumah tapi suaminya itu tidak ada tanda-tanda mencarinya. Jangankan mencari menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan kabar saja tidak. Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak begitu terkejut, paling-paling Chanyeol sedang sibuk bersama kekasihnya.

Lalu Kris. Bahkan dari malam itu hingga sekarang mereka masih dilanda perang dingin. Bukan, bukan seperti Kris mengabaikan sepenuhnya hanya saja kekasihnya itu lebih irit bicara dan terkesan dingin.

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya setelah sebelumnya ia telungkupkan di atas meja "Tapi aku benar-benar sedang tidak berselera sekarang" wajahnya memelas.

Kyungsoo mendengus sekali lalu menarik sebuah bangku menyeretnya tepat di samping Baekhyun "Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Apa ada masalah?" ia mencoba menjadi teman yang bisa diandalkan. Walaupun nanti hanya sebagai pendengar setidaknya ia bisa meringankan beban pikiran teman sebangkunya itu atau jika bisa ia akan memberi masukkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang serius. Jadi berhenti melotot kau menakutiku tahu!" memukul pundak temannya bercanda.

Sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu berdecak kesal. Kyungsoo memutar mata bulatnya malas, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun masih bisa bercanda sedangkan ia di sini khawatir dan mencoba sebisa mungkin menjadi teman yang baik.

"Ck, aku bertanya serius. Dan aku juga tidak melotot mataku memang begini, sipit!"

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu. Kau menghina mataku? Berati kau juga menghina seluruh penduduk Korea" Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Itu juga karna kau yang memulai!"

"Ya setidaknya jangan mengataiku. Mata sipitku ini normal tidak seperti mata bulat kelerengmu"

"Yah!! Baekhyun!! mata-yak kenapa kita jadi membahas soal mata?!"

Baekhyun tidak bisa membendung tawanya saat melihat Kyungsoo meledak marah. Ia bangga karena telah membuat wajah sahabatnya berubah merah lucu.

"Oke. Kembali kepermasalahan. Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dan demi Tuhan, berhentilah tertawa!! Kau ingin mulutmu ku sumpal kaos kakiku ha?"

"Hahaha oke oke. Kau sih terlalu serius, aku kan sudah bilang jika aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah"

Anak itu-Kyungsoo mendengus lagi "Kau bohong. Aku tahu, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk bercerita, itu privasi mu dan kau punya hak sepenuhnya. Hanya dengar, jika kau merasa sangat terbebani kau bisa bercerita padaku kapanpun itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Walaupun Kyungsoo di luarnya tampak dingin dan apatis tapi sebenarnya dia mempunyai sisi hangat dan perhatian disaat-saat tertentu. Seperti sekarang, ia tahu benar jika sahabatnya itu sedang mengkhawatirkannya maka dari itu ia berusaha mengalihkan. Ia tidak ingin membuat lebih banyak orang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ne, Eomma…." Candanya.

"YAK!! Baekhyun kau-"

 ** _Drrt drrrt_**

Kyungsoo hampir menjitak kepala Baekhyun jika saja ponsel si pemilik kepala berbunyi.

Sedangkan di sampingnya, Baekhyun semakin terkikik geli melihat ekspresi marah sahabatnya "Hehehe… _calm_ _down_ Kyung"

 **From: Kris**

 _Nanti malam, ayo bicara serius_

Hanya dalam seperkian detik tubuhnya berubah menegang. Ia gugup untuk beberapa alasan.

"Yah Baek, ada apa?" Kyungsoo khawatir melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun.

"O-oh bukan apa-apa"

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit "Kau berbohong lagi?" tuduhnya.

"Yah! Kau menyakitiku. Kau pikir aku seorang pembohong apa?" katanya tidak terima

"Memang"

"Aku tidak!!"

"Sudahlah, meladenimu justru membuatku semakin lapar. Ayo ke kantin"

"Tapi aku masih kenyang-Yak!!"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar merealisasikan niatnya. Menjitak si keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi diantara dua makhluk dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontras belum ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya bibir Baekhyun sudah gatal untuk memulai pembicaraan hanya saja gugup mengalahkan segalanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya selama dua tahun ia berhubungan dengan Kris mereka dalam suasana seperti sekarang. Rasanya aneh, walaupun sebelumnya mereka pernah bertengkar tapi Baekhyun rasa sekaranglah yang paling serius.

Yang lebih pendek berdeham. Menggeser tubuhnya lebih mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Kris/Baek!" keduanya saling melirik canggung.

"K-kau duluan" Baekhyun mempersilahkan, sesekali jari-jarinya saling meremat untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

Kris membuang nafas pelan sebelum berbicara "Beberapa hari ini aku berfikir tentang banyak hal. Salah satunya, apakah aku egois jika aku tidak mengerti dirimu?" Kris membawa pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oke, anggaplah memang aku egois, tapi Baek kau harus tahu bahwa tidak ada kekasih yang tidak kecewa ketika di bohongi, dan kau-menikah" lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku sangat kecewa. Mungkin untuk sekarang kau tidak mencintainya, tapi siapa yang akan menjamin masa depan? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Kris saat ini "A-aku tahu. Seharusnya aku lebih jujur padamu"

Kris memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain "Tapi aku juga berfikir. Jika aku terus seperti ini justru aku pasti akan kehilangan dirimu" perkataan Kris membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya tanpa sadar. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba memanas.

"Maka dari itu aku akan mencoba mengerti" finalnya

"Mulai sekarang ayo bersikap lebih terbuka, dan Baek-" menatap ke arah kekasihnya kembali "Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyukainya dan berhenti mencintaiku. Aku-"

Cup!

Grep!

"Aku tahu! Terima kasih hiks hiks" Baekhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya. Wajah mungilnya ia tenggelamkan sepenuhnya pada leher Kris. Ia sekali lagi merasa sangat bersalah. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira bahwa Kris akan mengerti dan memaafkannya semudah ini. Terlalu mudah hingga membuatnya merasa tidak pantas untuk bersama orang sebaik Kris..

Yang lebih tinggi ikut membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan hangat. Tubuh bergetar kekasihnya membuat ia mau-tidak mau terkekeh geli. Baekhyunnya sangat lucu.

"Shhh Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek nanti"

"Hiks hiks m-maafkan aku" anak itu semakin terisak.

"Hey! Hey" Kris mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun lalu kemudian menangkup kedua pipi berisi itu. "Aku memaafkanmu sayang" katanya "Jadi, berhenti menangis heum?" Kris menggesekkan hidung keduanya.

"Eung!!" si mungil mengangguk dua kali tanda mengerti.

Cup! Dan juga dengan berani memberi ciuman yang mana membuat Kris semakin gemas.

Cup! Cup! Cup!

Diawali dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan lalu Kris memberi sebuah lumatan pelan. Baekhyun tak mau kalah jadi ia juga ikut melumat bibir kekasihnya.

Tangan Kris yang semula berada di pipi Baekhyun kini berpindah pada area pinggang si mungil. Menarik hingga tubuh mereka mendekat tanpa sekat. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini kian menuntut apalagi tangan Kris yang bergerilya di pinggang kekasihnya.

Dan suhu ruangan yang semula dingin sekarang memanas, begitupun tubuh kedua anak adam yang sedang saling berbagi saliva.

Cpkh!

Kris lebih dulu menarik diri. Kedua matanya menatap dalam iris si mungil. Hembusan nafas mereka saling bertabrakan. Tidak ada suara terdengar selain detik jam yang setia menggantung pada dinding.

"Baekh…" panggilnya dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun bergumam pelang sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah menikah. Kau membohongiku…" Kris menjeda kalimatnya, dada Baekhyun kembali sesak ketika Kris mengatakam itu. Pikirnya, ternyata Kris belum sepenuhnya memaafkannya. "Jadi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku" ucapnya serius.

"B-bukankah aku memang milik-"

"Bukan itu-" Kris membawa wajahnya mendekat kembali "Kau pasti tau yang ku maksud Baek" mencium sekali telinga si mungil.

Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia tahu dengan jelas arah pembicaraan kekasihnya. Baekhyun paham sepenuhnya, hanya saja yang menjadi masalah adalah karena ia telah menikah saat ini. Jika ia melakukannya dengan Kris bukankah itu berarti ia menghianati pernikahannya.

Ia akan menghianati Chanyeol. Suaminya pasti akan kecewa padanya. Ia belum siap menerima perubahan sikap Chanyeol jika suaminya itu tahu apa yang ia dan Kris lakukan.

 _'Baekhyun bodoh! Kau fikir Chanyeol akan peduli? Dan apakah kau fikir suamimu itu tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Luhan?!'_

DEG

Benar.

Chanyeol mana mungkin akan peduli padanya.

D-Dan mereka pasti pernah melakukannya. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sepasang kekasih yang saling jatuh cinta dalam ruangan yang sama dalam jangka waktu lama.

Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan.

Kau hanya memikirkan hal yang sia-sia Baekhyun.

"Baek-" Kris memanggil, menarik Baekhyun sepenuhnya dari lamunan.

"Jadi?"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Hai hai teman-teman. Makasih banget buat kalian yang masih dan mau baca cerita ini hehe

Dan ini ff Chanbaek bukan Krisbaek. Aku juga gak suka cerita yang sad ending.

Kenapa lama up? : ya pokoknya gitu

Momen CB kok gak ada ?: nanti bakalan ada kok buat sekarang selesain dulu masalah sama Kris.

Kok pendek?; iya, ini sebenarnya belum selesai. Mau aku jadiin 1 chap tapi panjang banget jadi aku bagi 2.

Buat chap selanjutnya aku bakalan cepet up dan akan makin cepet kalo kalian ikut nyemangatin hehe

Gitu aja, makasih banget buat kalian yang udah mau ngeluangin waktu baca dan 300 fav sm follow cerita ini Big Thanks pokoknya.

Sori kalo banyak salah ketik sama cerita gak sesuai keinginan kalian.

See you…


	9. Chapter 9

_"Jadi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku" ucapnya serius._ _"B-bukankah aku memang milik-"_

 _"Bukan itu-" Kris membawa wajahnya mendekat kembali "Kau pasti tau yang ku maksud Baek" mencium sekali telinga si mungil._ _Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia tahu dengan jelas arah pembicaraan kekasihnya._

 _Baekhyun paham sepenuhnya, hanya saja yang menjadi masalah adalah karena ia telah menikah saat ini._

 _Jika ia melakukannya dengan Kris bukankah itu berarti ia menghianati pernikahannya._ _Ia akan menghianati Chanyeol. Suaminya pasti akan kecewa padanya. Ia belum siap menerima perubahan sikap Chanyeol jika suaminya itu tahu apa yang ia dan Kris lakukan._

 _'Baekhyun bodoh! Kau fikir Chanyeol akan peduli? Dan apakah kau fikir suamimu itu tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Luhan?!'_

 _DEG_

 _Benar._ _Chanyeol mana mungkin akan peduli padanya._ _D-Dan mereka pasti pernah melakukannya. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sepasang kekasih yang saling jatuh cinta dalam ruangan yang sama dalam jangka waktu lama._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan._ _Kau hanya memikirkan hal yang sia-sia Baekhyun._

 _"Baek-" Kris memanggil, menarik Baekhyun sepenuhnya dari lamunan._

 _"Jadi?"_.

.

.

.

.

.

SEMBILAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke!"

Pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu tersenyum puas saat minuman dengan warna biru berhasil ia racik dengan sempurna. Selanjutnya menyerahkan kepada seorang pelayan yang dari beberapa saat lalu telah menunggu.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari setelah sekian lama, Tuan Park" kedua mata tajamnya menatap lurus. Rahang dengan pahatan sempurna itu ia tumpukan pada sebelah telapak tangan. Menunggu jawaban dari orang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

TAK!

Gelas kaca dengan permukaan meja beradu. Bibirnya mendesis saat cairan alkohol melewati tenggorokannya. Serasa seperti terbakar tetapi tetap membuat ketagihan.

"Berlebihan!" jawaban singkatlah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ck!

Pemuda berkulit pucat tadi –Sehun berdecak sebal. Memandang malas orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai Hyung.

"Biar ku tebak. Pasti masalah rumah tangga" ucapnya santai. Mengambil sebuah kursi dengan bentuk bundar dengan perpaduan warna cokelat-hitam gelap lalu menariknya mendekat ke arah meja bar.

"Daripada bartender kau lebih cocok menjadi cenayang sekarang" ucap yang lebih tua.

"Eits! Jangan salah, aku sudah naik level. Aku bos di sini asal kau tahu Hyung" ucapnya bangga.

Di tempatnya Chanyeol mengerutkan alis "Bos?"

"Hmm! Aku telah membeli tempat ini"

"Apa ayahmu tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Gila! Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Anak kedua dari pemilik Wind Group, perusahaan yang terkenal teknologi yang dikembangkannya dengan sektor perdagangan terbesar di China. Perusahaan yang sukses apalagi beberapa tahun terakhir anak pertama Wind Group ikut turun tangan, membuat perusahaan itu semakin berjaya.

Tapi lihatlah anak keduanya, bekerja di bar.

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

Ini bukan seperti keluarga Oh yang tidak menganggap Sehun, tidak! bukan seperti itu. Justru sebaliknya, keluarga Oh menaruh harapan besar pada anak itu hanya saja Sehun benar-benar bebal. Lihatlah diusianya yang menginjak ke dua puluh empat anak itu masih saja tidak serius dalam hidupnya.

Membeli bar? Ia yakin jika Tuan Oh tahu Sehun hanya akan menjadi potongan daging saat ia bertemu lagi dengannya.

Bagaimana ia bisa berfikir demikian? Ya, karena ia sangat mengenal Sehun.

Dulu sebelum ia pindah ke rumah yang ia tempati sekarang Sehun adalah tetangganya. Keluarga Oh pindah saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Pertama kali melihat Sehun yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bahwa anak itu polos dan penurut.

Tetapi pikiran itu segera tergantikan saat melihat sendiri bagaimana Sehun memecahkan kaca rumahnya dengan sengaja hanya karena sang ayah lupa membelikan apa yang dia inginkan.

Ia tidak ingat jelas apa itu, yang jelas dari sana ia tahu bahwa Sehun anak yang bebal.

"Yah! Jangan melamun! Kalau kau kerasukan aku tidak tanggung jawab"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas "Bukankah paman Oh menyuruhmu mulai bekerja di kantornya? Kenapa justru membeli bar?"

"Kenapa yaaa, mungkin karena aku ingin" jawabnya tidak serius.

"Kau akan mati jika dia tau!"

"Makanya Hyung jangan memberi tahu Appa!"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu meneguk sekali wine miliknya "Kapan kau akan berubah, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Ya ya ya aku tahu tuan dewasa. Sudah jangan mengurusiku! Lebih baik jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Bukankah aku memang sering datang ke sini?" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan pula.

"Ya, tapi itu dulu sebelum kau menikah"

Chanyeol tidak mengelak. Benar apa yang Sehun katakan, semenjak ia menikah ia tidak pernah ke bar lagi. Padahal dulu ia sering datang dan Sehun yang akan menjadi temannya, entah itu karena ada masalah atau hanya sekedar bersenang-senang saja. Dan bar yang sekarang di beli Sehun adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua.

Tetapi semenjak ia menikah ia tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Tentu saja! Itu karena ada orang yang selalu menunggunya di rumah. Ia tidak bisa seenaknya, ia harus menjaga perasaan Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini karena siapa? Is-Suamimu atau Kekasihmu?" anak itu menginterogasi.

Selain ia dan Baekhyun, Sehun adalah orang lain yang mengetahui masalah ini.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang "Kami bertengkar dan dia pergi dari rumah" mata bulatnya menutup. Ingatannya terlempar kembali saat pertengkaran terakhir mereka.

"Jadi karena suamimu" Sehun menyimpulkan "Kalau dia pergi ya tinggal ajak dia kembali"

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Jika semudah itu ia dan Baekhyun sudah berpelukan mesra atau bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang panas .

"Jika aku bisa akan aku lakukan"

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya "Kenapa tidak bisa?" kentara sekali jika anak itu sangat penasaran.

Yang lebih tua mendengus lagi. Ujung-ujungnya ia harus bercerita kepada Sehun.

"Sebelum ini aku telah mengikatnya. Berusaha semampuku agar dia bisa menerimaku tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Dan aku bisa apa? Aku tidak mungkin memaksanya, lagi" jelasnya.

Sehun menarik tubuhnya kembali, mimik wajahnya serius "Biar ku tebak lagi, ini pasti karena masalah hati. Salah satu dari kalian pasti cemburu dan BAM!! Kalian bertengkar" kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada lalu punggung lebarnya ia nyamankan pada kursi.

Sedangkan di tempatnya Chanyeol menatap tak percaya. Sehun benar-benar sudah menjadi cenayang sepertinya.

Tapi selanjutnya ia hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh sebagai jawaban.

"Salahmu juga Hyung. Sudah tahu menikah tetapi masih saja berhubungan dengan kekasihmu" katanya sok bijak.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Benar juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

TAK!!

Keduanya sontak menoleh saat seorang pelayan meletakkan nampan dengan gelas-gelas kosong di atasnya dengan kasar.

"Sial sekali!! Orang tua mesum, sudah meremas-remas pantatku seenaknya tetapi tidak memberi tip sama sekali. Dasar pelit!" ucapnya bersungut-sungut. Pakaian pelayannya terlihat berantakan dan wajahnya memerah marah.

"Yah! Tao, kau bisa memecahkannya!" Sehun berkacak pinggang "Kau mau membuatku rugi? Sudah bagus aku memaafkanmu karena kau cuti tanpa ijin dan sekarang sudah berbuat ulah. Mau ku pecat?" acamnya.

Yang dipanggil Tao tadi sontak melebarkan matanya "S-Sehun Hyung? K-kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ini buta atau apa?!"

"Yah maaf! Tempat ini sedikit gelap wajar saja kalau aku tidak melihatmu" Tao membela diri.

"Ck, ternyata begini kerjamu, kau tidak serius. Katakan saja kalau kau sudah bosan berkerja di sini?!"

"B-bukan seperti itu" ucapnya gagap "A-aku hanya kesal. Orang tua tadi tidak memberikan uang sama sekali padahal dia sudah meremas pantatku. Aku tentu tidak terima, itu pelecehan namanya"

"Pelecehan heh?"

"Iya!" Tao mengangguk semangat.

Chanyeol yang berada diantara keduanya hanya menjadi penonton. Ia tidak tahu letak permasalahannya dan selain itu ia juga tidak mau ikut campur.

"Bukankah itu yang biasa kau lakukan, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakan pelecehan?" tanya Sehun tanpa minat. Ia tahu Tao sering membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya walaupun sebenarnya tidak sampai tahap serius. Ia juga sudah melarang berkali-kali tapi anak itu memang dasarnya keras kepala dan berakhir ia yang menghela nafas lelah.

Pernah sekali ia bertanya alasan Tao melakukan hal itu dan jawaban yang ia terima membuatnya menggelengkan kepala.

'Uang tipnya lumayan banyak Hyung' ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Itu berbeda. Kalau memberi uang namanya pelayanan tapi kalau tidak namanya pelecehan" Tao menjelaskan.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Bicara dengan Tao tidak ada gunanya, yang ada nanti justru kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Ck, terserah kau saja, asal jangan berbuat lebih aneh dari ini" Sehun memperingati "Sana kembalilah berkerja!"

"Siap Bos!" Tao membuat pose hormat "Eh, berarti Hyung memaafkanku?"

Sehun berdecak kesal "Iya!"

"Hyung memang yang terbaik!"

"Iya, sana kembali bekerja!!"

"Oke! Eh tapi bisakah aku berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan tuan tampan ini?" yang dimaksud-Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon.

"Halo, tuan nam-"

"Tao, kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang aku benar-benar akan memecatmu!!"

"Eh, O-oke" Tao berjalan mundur, sesekali matanya masih memandang ke arah Chanyeol "Bye tampan!!" ucapnya singkat lalu berlari menjauh.

"Astaga anak itu benar-benar tidak ada takutnya denganku? Dan bisa-bisanya dia genit padamu sedangkan aku tepat di depan matanya!!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan kembali atensinya, mendengarkan gerutuan Sehun sambil sesekali menyeruput kembali wine miliknya.

"Siapa dia?" Chanyeol membuka dengan pertanyaan.

"Tao"

"Ck, aku tahu kalau yang itu. Kau menyebutnya berkali-kali kau pikir aku tuli apa"

"Pelayan baru" Sehun menjawab dengan dengusan sebal.

"Oh, pantas aku tidak pernah melihatnya" gelasnya yang telah kosong ia letakkan kembali ke meja bar "Jadi, dia kenapa?" yang lebih tua bertanya lagi.

Di tempatnya Sehun tersenyum miring "Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya. Apa sekarang kau tuli?" ia bangga karena telah berhasil membalas Chanyeol.

"Ck, bukan itu. Di wajahnya ada bekas memar-memar, apa kau memukulinya?"

"Bertanyalah yang jelas Hyung jangan membuatku pusing. Dan aku tidak seanarkis itu sampai memukulinya?"

"Terus, wajahnya?" Chanyeol masih penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, mungkin dia habis bertengkar lagi dengan ayahnya. Memar itu didapat setelah ia cuti tanpa ijin" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu pasti dari mana Tao mendapat memar-memar itu. Tetapi dari yang ia dengar Tao memang sering berselisih dengan ayahnya.

"Dia mempunyai masalah seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya mendengar dari orang, tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sepertinya itu benar. Saat pertama kali ke sini dia juga datang dengan wajah yang penuh memar. Dia bilang butuh uang dan bahkan rela menjadi pria bayaran. Gila kan?"

"Kelurganya yang lain?"

"Tao itu tertutup jika mengenai masalah pribadinya terakhir dia mengatakan padaku ibunya sudah meninggal dan tahun kemarin terpaksa ia putus sekolah. Kasihan sekali"

"Jadi dia masih sekolah. Kau memperkerjakan orang dibawah umur untuk pekerjaan seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu apa maksudmu Hyung? Walaupun begini, aku tidak cukup bodoh membawa diriku ke sel penjara hanya karena memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur dengan pekerjaan yang kau maksud" Sehun bersungut-sungut di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku masih muda dan belum menikah, sayang sekali jika harus mendekam di penjara. Dan-" Sehun menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol "Suami yang kau nikahi juga masih di bawah umur jika kau lupa"

Chanyeol berdecak pelan. Sehun sengaja mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah memulai" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Sehun-anak itu terkikik tanpa dosa.

"Oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan 'dia'?" yang lebih tua mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun mengerutkan alis. Ia kurang paham dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah sok polos. Kau pasti tahu maksudku"

"Oh" Sehun mengangguk-angguk "Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana"

"Kalian masih sering bersama?"

Anak itu mengangguk lagi "Ya, kami masih sering bertemu bahkan tadi ia mengajakku pergi, tapi aku menolak" Sehun mulai menuangkan wine dalam botol ke dalam gelasnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti dan secara otomatis cairan wine dalam botol bening itu juga turut berhenti mengalir. Ada jeda sejenak, Sehun menghembuskan napas pelan selanjutnya kembali menuangkan wine miliknya.

"Jika aku mengatakan iya, apa aku mendapatkan pukulan yang sama?" dengan keberanian penuh Sehun menengadahkan kepala. Tepat di hadapannya Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Apa kau menginginkan itu?"

TAK!!

Botol tadi ia letakkan kasar.

"NO!" Jawabnya dramatis "Yang dulu saja sampai sekarang masih terasa dan teganya kau mau menambahnya lagi. Rahangku bahkan rasanya hampir patah" Sehun merengek dan Chanyeol seketika bergidik ngeri.

"Berlebihan"

"Eiy, Aku hanya menjaga keselamatan wajahku. Aku tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi"

"Aku memukulmu juga karena kau yang salah"

"Yah! Bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Aku tidak tahu yang kau maksud itu 'dia', salahmu juga tidak memberi tahuku sebelumnya"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya "Ck sudahlah tidak perlu diungkit. Aku juga sudah tidak memikirkannya"

"Serius kau sudah tidak memikirkannya?" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol

"Hmm" tangannya terulur hendak mengisi kembali gelasnya yang kosong.

"Berarti kau bisa memilih antara suamimu dan 'dia'?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat genggaman pada gelasnya mengerat. Lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Kau bisa memilikinya jika kau mau!"

.

.

.

.

Empat

Bibir penuhnya bergumam. Nafasnya naik turun memburu. Situasi sekarang membuat rasa marahnya semakin tersulut.

"Hoek! Hoek! Hoek!"

Kali ini menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia berusaha dengan benar untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Hoek! Hoek! Uhhuk!"

"Ck, apa ku bilang" mendengus kesal "Inilah akibatnya jika kau tidak mendengarkanku. Teruslah melewatkan sarapanmu dan aku akan tertawa saat melihatmu jatuh sakit"

Pagi ini adalah yang ke empat.

Keempat kalinya ia menemani sahabatnya yang keras kepala di toilet hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Sumpah serapah benar-benar sudah di ujung lidah. Ia sangat ingin memaki-maki Baekhyun saat ini tapi apa daya, ketika melihat wajah manis anak itu berubah pucat pasi seperti sekarang yang keluar justru hanya helaan nafas.

"A-ku tak apa" napasnya tersengal-sengal. Muntahannya sebenarnya bukan berupa makanan melainkan hanya cairan bening tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

Kyungsoo sesekali meringis. Melihat wajah Baekhyun di penuhi keringat dingin dan terus mengelurkan isi perutnya membuat perasaannya seketika bercampur aduk. Ia sangat marah dan bahkan ingin memukul Baekhyun agar sahabat sipitnya itu berhenti keras kepala tapi untunglah perasaan kasihan dan sayang lebih mendominasi. Berakhir memijat tengguk Baekhyun dengan sesekali menepuk punggungnya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya.

"Kau juga pasti tidak makan dengan baikkan?" Kyungsoo menuduh. Tanggannya terulur meraih beberapa lembar tisu lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku makan teratur, kau tena-"

Sreet!!

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyangga tubuh Baekhyun saat anak itu hendak jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya yang tidak lebih besar membuatnya sulit menjaga keseimbangan.

Mata bulatnya berotasi, ia jengah "Masih berbohong lagi? Asal kau tahu gara-gara kau, aku lagi-lagi melewatkan kelas pertama"

Yakinlah perkataan Kyungsoo tadi hanya omong kosong belaka. Baekhyun tahu benar jika Kyungsoo tidak dengan serius mengatakan hal tadi jadi ia tidak mengambil hati perkataan sahabat yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

"Ayo ke UKS, biarkan perawat Song memeriksamu" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Dengan bantuan Kyungsoo kedua kakinya yang lemas ia paksakan berjalan.

Setiap mengambil langkah tubuhnya gemetar dan semakin lama semakin menjadi, belum lagi pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Semua perkataan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi dengungan di telinganya.

"Pasti lambungmu bermasalah" yang lebih pendek mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun "Jika sampai besok belum lebih baik pergilah ke rumah sakit" Baekhyun mengabaikan sepenuhnya nasehat Kyungsoo pasalnya saat ini kepalanya terasa begitu pusing "Jangan menunda-nunda lagi. Aku tidak mau sakitmu semakin parah jadi berhentilah keras kepala-"

Bruk!

Keduanya sontak jatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo yang memang sejak awal tidak begitu kuat menahan Baekhyun hilang keseimbangan saat sahabatnya itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Yah! Baekhyun!! Sadarlah!!" ia panik, sesekali mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun berharap anak itu hanya bergurau dan segera bangun.

"Jangan membuatku takut, bodoh!! Bangunlah!" Kyungsoo semakin panik, Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar pingsan. Jika begini bagaimana caranya ia membawa Baekhyun sampai ke UKS? Ia benar-benar merutuki otaknya yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar di saat seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mengguncang kedua bahu Baekhyun lagi, di telapak tangannya tubuh anak itu terasa dingin. Bibir tipisnya yang semula merah kini berubah pucat.

"Yah Baekhyun, bangunlah agar aku bisa membawamu ke UKS" yang dipanggil sama sekali memerikan respon "Baek-"

Klek!

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

Di sana tepat pada ambang pintu seorang dengan kaki jenjang dan kulit eksotis menatap ke arah mereka. Wajahnya menggambarkan keterkejutan walaupun tak begitu kentara.

"Ups! Maaf mengganggu kalian" ucapnya lalu hendak menutup pintu kembali.

Di tempatnya Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya. Mengganggu katanya? Dia itu mempunyai masalah pengelihatan atau bodoh. Sudah jelas-jelas di lihat dari manapun situasinya sekarang sedang genting, orang pintar harusnya langsung membatu menolong bukan justru berkata seperti tadi.

Ia benar-benar ingin memaki tapi saat ini ia membutuhkan tenaga bantuan.

"Yak! J-jongin tunggu!" eh, benarkan namanya Jongin? Ia masih ingat, pemuda tadi adalah orang yang sama dengan yang pernah ia tampar beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Dan berhasil. Jongin kembali membuka pintunya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya tidak minat. Sebelah tangannya ia tumpukan pada gagang pintu sedangkan sebelahnya lagi mengosok-gosok telinganya dengan bentuk kepalan. Seperti menggenggam sesuatu tapi entah apa dan ia juga tidak peduli.

Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah cara membawa Baekhyun ke UKS dan Jongin yang paling bisa membantu saat ini.

"Bisakah kau membantu membawa temanku ke UKS? Dia sedang sakit dan sekarang pingsan"

"Eh, kau meminta tolong padaku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya "Asal kau tahu saja, aku masih belum melupakan saat kau menamparku di hadapan banyak orang. Kau menjatuhkan harga diriku dan kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah memberi bantuan?" tanyanya mengejek "Aku sedang sibuk!"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan. Jika ada orang lain lagi di sini tidak mungkin ia meminta bantuan kepada berandal seperti dia.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi ku mohon bantulah temanku. Sakitnya bisa bertambah parah" benar, mengalah adalah tindakan yang paling tepat sekarang.

"Mmmm, baiklah. Tapi dengan syarat kau harus mau pergi denganku" Jongin menampilkan seringai liciknya.

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau-"

"Oke!" mau bagaimana lagi. Baekhyun adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

"Oke, deal" Jongin mendekat hendak mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, hanya saja sebelum itu "Tolong pegangkan benda berhargaku!" katanya.

"Tubuh ringan begini tapi kau tidak kuat. Dasar lemah!"

Kyungsoo tidak segera menanggapi. Ia sibuk memperhatikan benda kuning seperti karet dalam genggamannya. Ini adalah pertama kali ia melihatnya.

"Cepat! Mau sampai kapan kau di situ?"

"Eh, O-oke!"

.

.

.

.

Ckit!

Mobil mewah dengan warga hitam metalik terparkir apik. Si roda empat dengan jenis Rolls-Royce Phantom membuat siswa-siswa yang berada di luar ruangan menganga sempurna. Body mewah ditambah harga yang mencekik leher membuat mereka tak henti bergumam kagum.

Si pemilik, menatap lurus ke depan. Tubuh tinggi dengan balutan kemeja mahal, wajah dengan rahang terpahat sempurna adalah hal berikutnya yang menyita perhatian. Jeritan kagum para siswi padanya ia hiraukan begitu saja karena saat ini hanya satu tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, kesadarannya telah kembali hanya saja untuk membuka mata masih begitu berat. Pening di kepalanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Lambungnya bermasalah dan Baekhyun demam. Apa dia tidak makan dengan teratur?" perawat Song. Baekhyun jelas mengenal suara lembut perawat cantik yang bekerja di sekolahnya. Perawat yang berusia di akhir 20an yang mempunyai senyum manis serta sikap ramah. Ia pernah beberapa kali mengobrol dengannya.

"Iya, benar. Si keras kepala itu selalu melewatkan sarapannya akhir-akhir ini. Aku yakin ia juga tidak makan dengan benar saat di rumah. Padahal aku sudah sering menasehati hanya saja dia tidak pernah mau mendengar" Baekhyun tebak yang mengomel panjang lebar pasti Kyungsoo si mata bulat.

"Jadi, apakah perlu Baekhyun di bawa keruma sakit?" Kris? kekasihnya ada di sini juga.

"Untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut kau bisa membawanya ke sana"

Untuk selanjutnya Baekhyun tidak begitu mengingat jelas. Yang ia tahu tubuhnya di angkat oleh seseorang dan ia fikir itu adalah Kris. Ia ingat betul aroma parfum kekasihnya. Hanya saja-

Sret!

-ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan angin menerpa tubuhnya dengan bebas. Pikirnya, ia pasti sedang di luar ruangan. Tubuhnya juga berayun, seseorang menyangga punggung dan belakang lututnya. Ia sedang berada dalam gendongan seseorang. Apakah Kris?

Tapi aroma ini-

Cup!

Kecupan lembut di pucuk kepalanya.

"Tidurlah"

Kedua sipitnya ia paksakan untuk terbuka. Dagu dan aroma ini bukan milik Kris.

"Tidurlah lagi, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol?!

Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Chanyeol sedang di sini?

Butuh beberapa saat hingga Baekhyun dapat meyakinkan dirinya. Suara baritone yang diam-diam ia kagumi hanya suaminya yang memiliki.

Entah kekuatan dari mana tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Dari dada bidang kokoh tersebut hingga kebelakang leher jenjang lelaki yang berstatus suaminya. Memeluk erat dengan sisa energi yang ia miliki. Menghirup aroma yang telah lama meninggalkan indera penciumannya.

"Merindukanku?"

Baekhyun membeku. Ia bingung, apakah ia merindukan Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa hanya dengan memeluk dan menghirup aroma ini ia merasa sangat bahagia. Dadanya terasa bergitu sesak, bahkan hingga ia dengan mudahnya meneteskan air mata.

"Eung!" mungkin benar, ia memang merindukan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga merindukanmu"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

maaf aku up ulang?? sekarang udah bisa baca chap 9 belum???

kenapa ya, kok bisa gitu???

oh yaa, ls jgn lupa vote exo di soompi app. waktunya kurang dri 4 hari lagiiii.

bagi kalian kalian yg belum atau vote 1,2,3 akun, ayoo sekarang bikin min 1 org 10 akun (email/fb)

pasti bisa. 1 no hp = 10 akub gmail.


	10. Chapter 10

_Kecupan lembut di pucuk kepalanya._

 _"Tidurlah"_

 _Kedua sipitnya ia paksakan untuk terbuka. Dagu dan aroma ini bukan milik Kris._

 _"Tidurlah lagi, Baekhyun"_

 _Chanyeol?!_

 _Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Chanyeol sedang di sini?_

 _Butuh beberapa saat hingga Baekhyun dapat meyakinkan dirinya. Suara baritone yang diam-diam ia kagumi hanya suaminya yang memiliki._

 _Entah kekuatan dari mana tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Dari dada bidang kokoh tersebut hingga kebelakang leher jenjang lelaki yang berstatus suaminya. Memeluk erat dengan sisa energi yang ia miliki. Menghirup aroma yang telah lama meninggalkan indera penciumannya._

 _"Merindukanku?"_

 _Baekhyun membeku. Ia bingung, apakah ia merindukan Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa hanya dengan memeluk dan menghirup aroma ini ia merasa sangat bahagia. Dadanya terasa bergitu sesak, bahkan hingga ia dengan mudahnya meneteskan air mata._

 _"Eung!" mungkin benar, ia memang merindukan Chanyeol._

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu"_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EHEEEE...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

1 APRIL YAAA

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coba,... udah berapa kali kalian tertipu???

.

Aku udah sekali tdi :((

.

.

.

Btw lagunya Chen kereennnn. Suaranya King Jongdae bikin merinding... Sukaaaa

Sori yaaa belum bisa update...

.

.

.

.

.

 **SEMANGAT Bagi Kalian Pejuang UN**

SEE YOOOOUUU...


End file.
